


Lucky Seven

by yonieminnie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-05-13 07:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 42
Words: 45,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14744255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yonieminnie/pseuds/yonieminnie
Summary: Taeyong has to take care of his seven children alone.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is already done in AFF. I just want to share this to my AO3 readers. :D  
> Have fun!

 

**Real Sons:**

1\. Mark Lee - Is an eighteen years old eldest son of Taeyong from Ten. Ten left Taeyong and Mark to Thailand and never came back. When Taeyong found out that Ten is cheating on him with an American named Johnny, he immediately filed a divorce. 

Being the eldest of the family, he's the one who's responsible for his brothers. He always help his father to find a job and Taeyong is very thankful to have a son like him.

2\. Jeno Lee - Is a fifteen years old second son of Taeyong from Jaehyun. Being the second husband of Taeyong, Jaehyun had a lot of insecurities. Due to this, he decided to leave the country to pursue his dream. Unfortunately, he met a guy named Doyoung and this made Taeyong be broken hearted again. 

Jeno is the quiet son of the family. He always listen attentively to his father and older brother and he sometimes help them by taking care of the younger siblings along with Renjun. 

3\. Na Jaemin - Is a fourteen years old youngest real son of Taeyong from Yuta. He was just a result of a one night stand. Taeyong met Yuta in a bar and they just had sex. Unfortunately for Yuta, he got pregnant. He didn't tell Taeyong first since he doesn't know how to contact him but when he saw him again at the bar, he told him the truth and left the child under Taeyong's care since he cannot take care of him while he's working for a living. 

Jaemin grew up with spoiled attitude. Since he knew that he's the youngest among the real sons, he always demand his father to give him everything that he wanted. 

 

**Adopted Sons:**

1\. Qian Renjun - Is a sixteen years old Chinese son of Dong Sicheng and Qian Kun. He's the older brother of Chenle. Sicheng trusted Taeyong the most since his family despised him after marrying Kun. Kun doesn't have a sibling and his parents died when he's still a teenager. This is the reason why Taeyong got the full custody of the children. 

Renjun is the second son in general and he's quite the mother figure among them. He always take care of the youngest Chenle and JIsung. 

2\. Lee Donghyuck - Is a fifteen years old son of Lee Taemin and Kim Jongin. Taemin is the owner of the dance studio where Taeyong is working at. He became the most trusted employee of Taemin. The latter became pregnant and he didn't let his boyfriend know about this. Taemin died while giving birth to his son. In his journal, he stated that he entrusted Taeyong his son if something happened to him. This caused Taeyong to have the full custody too of his son. 

Donghyuck grew up being the most mischievous son. He always nag his brothers or tease them. 

3\. Qian Chenle - Is a nine years old Chinese son of Dong Sicheng and Qian Kun. He's the youngest brother of Renjun.

Chenle is a cheerful kid who loves to eat weird stuffs like sunny side up egg with soysauce. He always play with his little brother, Jisung and his role is to be the family's cheerleader and slight dolphin.

4\. Park Jisung - Is a seven years old adopted son of Taeyong. He was found in front of his door in a basket with a baby's name engraved on his baby blanket knowing that his name is Park Jisung. 

He is the most innocent and the cutest son Taeyong ever had but savage, brat and annoying to his siblings.

 

 

A/N: This will be Yutae, Markhyuck and Noren fic. I need more Yutae guys...

 

 

 


	2. Taeyong and Ten's Story

 

 

Ten has been wondering around the campus hall when he bumped into someone. "Ouch." Ten reacted but the other one stumbled on his feet and his books flew along with him on the floor. Ten widened his eyes when he saw that the other one is hurt. He stoop down to help him up but he froze when he saw the other man's face.

 _He's so beautiful._ Ten thought and little did he know that the other is thinking the exact same phrase.

 

 

After getting each other's phone numbers after the bump, they couldn't put away their attention from their phone. They keep on texting each other and even call at night, trying to get to know each other. Little by little, they were slowly falling in love.

 

 

A week had passed and they decided to go out and date instead. They started being awkward at first but due to Ten's outgoing personality, they slowly became comfortable. Taeyong couldn't help but blush whenever Ten is complimenting him. Ten, on the other hand, loves to see the other blush and he wants to see it more.

 

 

 

 

Two years had passed, Taeyong had graduated college. He decided to propose to Ten after the graduation ceremony. It's not like he's expecting Ten to answer "Yes" immediately, it's just he's willing to wait if Ten really loves to finish his college degree first before going to get married. But he also wants to make sure that Ten is his no matter what happens.

"Ten, will you marry me?" Taeyong asked, kneeling down in front of him on their school's soccer field. Several students are witnessing the proposal and some of them are squealing and some are not interested but decided to watch the scene anyways.

"Yes!" Taeyong stood up from his knees, hugged the younger and kissed him passionately, not caring about the students and now professors watching them.

 

 

 

"I do." Ten answered the final question from the celebrator and after a few sentence from him, they'll be officially married.

"You may kiss your husband." Taeyong didn't hesitate to grab Ten's face by his cheeks and showed the audience that the person he's kissing is now his.

"Just don't ever cheat on me, Lee Taeyong." Ten whispered on his husband's ear and smiled at the audience.

 

 

 

Taeyong is pacing back and forth outside the delivery room as his husband is going to give birth to their child.He didn't expect him to give birth while they're having a second honeymoon tour in Vancouver. The tour is a gift from Ten's parents and they decided to use it on their wedding anniversary. Too bad that their wedding anniversary is also the due date of Ten's pregnancy. Ten kept the date from him just to fly here in Vancouver.

"Mr. Lee?" The doctor came out from the delivery room. "You're now a father of a healthy baby boy. Congratulations!" The doctor cheerfully said and shook his hands. Taeyong never felt so happy before. He dreamed to have a child.... rather a lot of children before when he was still young. Taeyong adored kids so much. He loves to play with them and even take care of them. No doubt since he worked on an orphanage before or maybe because he's an orphan himself.

 

 

 

"Tae?" Taeyong's lovely husband called out from his bed. He just woke up from exhaustion of giving birth. "Yes, baby?"

"Where's Mark?"

"Mark?"

"Our son."

"You named him Mark?" Ten nodded and Taeyong was kinda surprised at Ten. Did he just named their son without consulting him? _Mark is a good name though. It suits him so much since he was born in a foreign country._ He thought as he grabbed a bottle of water for his husband to drink.

"Why? You don't like it?" Ten asked worriedly to his husband but the latter shook his head in disagreement and kissed his husband's forehead. "I love it."

 

A knock from the door startled them both. The nurse entered the room with the small baby in her hands. She gave it to Ten's arms and he gladly took his son and nestled in his arms. Taeyong couldn't tear his eyes off from his little family. _It's perfect._

 

 

 

 

"Ten... Where are you going?" Taeyong asked while carrying the five months old baby in his arms, trying to hush him up.

"My Mom needs me. She's sick and she asked me to go back home for awhile." Ten said to his husband while he's packing up his clothes in his luggage. Taeyong wanted to say that he doesn't need to pack a lot but Ten packed like he's not going back that's why he asked.

"Then why are you packing so many clothes?"

"I...I need to stay there for several months." Ten lied.

"That's too much, Ten. How about Mark?"

"I know you'll take care of him, Tae."

"But.."

"I need to do this. My Mom is alone now. I need to take care of her." Taeyong couldn't say anymore. He just agreed to let his husband go since he knew how badly sick his mother in law is.

"Fine."

"I promise that I'll come back." Ten kissed his husband's cheek before continuing to pack his things inside.

 

 

 

He did came back after one year but things didn't feel the same way before. Ten used to be the sweet, loving husband to him but he felt like Ten changed. He never receive kisses like he used to give before whenever he came back from work. Ten doesn't want to do backhugging like he wants before. Ten doesn't want to stay in their house that long and goes out whenever he wants to. Taeyong doesn't understand but he tries to since he loves his husband so much.

 

 

One day, Taeyong decided to know where Ten is heading since he just walked out from their house without him knowing. He doesn't want to stalk his husband but his mind said so. It's not like he lost his trust to him, it just he's just curious on what his husband is doing.

He followed him until he reached an apartment building. Ten walked upstairs unto the second floor. Taeyong hid behind the wall and followed Ten with his eyes. He stopped in front of the door and a guy went out to hug him. Taeyong's mouth dropped when he saw his husband shared a sweet kiss to the guy. His heart broke one hundred twenty seven times.

Taeyong decided to show up and walked to the two who's still kissing in front of him now. Ten broke the kiss and tried his best to deny what he saw but Taeyong isn't stupid.

"We're done." Taeyong spat in front of them and Ten tried to stop his husband from walking away but the other just removed his hands away from him. Taeyong ran as fast as he can so that Ten couldn't follow him anymore with his tears blinding up his vision. He didn't realize that he bumped into someone..

 

 

 

"Taeyong hyung?"

 


	3. Taeyong and Jaehyun's Story

 

"Taeyong hyung?" 

 

Taeyong looked up to the guy who called his name. He saw his old childhood friend looking at him with concern. 

"Taeyong hyung, why are you crying?" The guy asked and placed his hands on his hyung's shoulder for comfort. "J-Jae.." Taeyong wanted to say his name but he just stuttered while he's crying. 

"It's okay, Taeyong hyung. Do you want to have some coffee instead and lets talk about it there?" Jaehyun asked the older and he's glad that he took the offer. 

 

They were both sitting on a table with latte in their hands. Glad that Taeyong managed to stop his tears and he just let all of his feelings out to Jaehyun. 

 

 

Jaehyun is Taeyong's childhood friend. Both of their fathers are classmates before, leading them to know each other since they were still toddlers.

Jaehyun is two years younger than Taeyong but the latter treats Jaehyun just like a friend too. They were close until Jaehyun has to transfer to America due to his father's business. Taeyong was left alone with his friends, Sicheng who's the same age like Jaehyun and Kun, a year younger than him.

 

 

Jaehyun went back to Korea when he turned nineteen. He asked his father if he can go take college in Seoul National University majoring in Journalism and he agreed. 

Jaehyun found out about Taeyong's marriage to Ten through their mutual friend, Kun.

Jaehyun had a huge infatuation to Taeyong ever since he arrived in Korea. He can always see Taeyong whenever he's eating lunch with his boyfriend while Taeyong doesn't even know that Jaehyun went home since he's busy enough being whipped to Ten. 

 

 

 

After Jaehyun sent Taeyong home, he texted the older with an encouraging message. 

 

 **The world doesn't revolve around one person. There's a lot of fishes in the sea. Go open your eyes and see who cares**. 

 

Taeyong smiled for the first time that day and he felt comfortable to Jaehyun that they texted all throughout the night. 

 

 

 

Three weeks later, Taeyong decided to file a divorce. Jaehyun helped him in these times where Taeyong felt that he's going to break. Jaehyun gladly took care of Mark too which Taeyong is very thankful for. 

 

 

 

Four months after the official divorce, Ten decided to leave Korea with Johnny in Thailand and left the full custody of Mark to Taeyong. 

Meanwhile, Taeyong slowly developed some feelings for the younger. Even though they are not officially together, they had sex that caused Jaehyun to get pregnant. 

Taeyong, without hesitation, asked Jaehyun's hands for marriage. Jaehyun gladly took the offer and they became married couple after three months of proposal. 

 

 

 

"Congratulations! It's a healthy baby boy!" The Doctor cheered after going out of the delivery room. Taeyong, who's currently carrying the almost two years old Mark in his arms, thank the Doctor and kissed his baby Mark on his forehead. The baby giggled at his father's action and kissed his Daddy back on his cheek. 

 

 

 

Three months had passed and Jaehyun received a message from the company that he applied for. The company invited him to join them in a global reporters league where he needs to go back to America to work. This is an opportunity that Jaehyun ever dreamed of. Being an international reporter is his dream since he was seven.

 Jaehyun hesitated at first since he doesn't want to leave his husband and children but he wanted to help Taeyong in earning money for their growing family. He also wants to prove to him that he's a better husband than Ten.

Jaehyun is insecure to Ten ever since he found out about him. He never really show it but he always keep in mind that he's just a second husband.

 

Taeyong told his husband that he'll take care of the children and pushed him to achieve his dream as an international reporter. Jaehyun couldn't stop thanking his husband as he prepared his luggage. 

 

 

 

 

"Yongie.." Jaehyun called. They've been video calling for fifteen minutes and he can feel the loneliness in Jaehyun's voice. "How are you, baby?" 

"I'm fine here. We're fine. Mom is taking care of Jeno and Mark downstairs."

"How's Jeno? Can he crawl now?" Jaehyun truly missed his son so much. Missing the milestone of his child made him feel that he's a terrible parent. 

"He is. Don't worry baby, I'll send you the video." Taeyong hid his sadness with a smile. He doesn't want Jaehyun to feel that he's longing for him too. 

"Thank you Yongie. I should go. My partner is looking for me now." Jaehyun gave Taeyong a goodbye flying kiss and turned the call off. 

 

 

 

"Babe?" A voice behind Jaehyun startled him. "Don't ever do that again? Okay?" He stood up and placed his hands on the other's neck and kissed him. 

"Why? You scared?" The bunny looking guy teased and Jaehyun pinched his side. 

"No. But I don't want Taeyong to find out..."

"That you're having a relationship with your partner and cheating on him just because you're lonely?" 

"Doyoung.." 

"It's okay. I understand." The said Doyoung guy kisses Jaehyun hungrily until they both stumbled down in bed and did it. 

 

 

 

 

"Shoot. I forgot to tell Jaehyun about Jeno's asthma." Taeyong panicked in front of his mother. 

"Just call your husband again and tell him. He needs to know about your son's condition." His mother said and Taeyong dialled Jaehyun's number.

After a few rings, he didn't expect that Jaehyun will answer immediately. 

 

 

 

"Oh shit. Doyoung.." Jaehyun moaned and didn't realize his phone ringing. He accidentally pressed the answer button by his elbow. 

 

 

 

"Hello.. Jae?" 

"Shit.. Doyoung.. there!" Taeyong was shocked after hearing his husband's voice.. _Is he moaning?_ Taeyong thought. Due to his curiosity, he continued to listen.

"Babe.. Jae.. you're so tight." With this statement.. Taeyong couldn't help but cry. How could Jaehyun do this to him? He said that he loves him, right? 

Why does it always happen to him? Why do all of his husbands cheat on him? 

Taeyong couldn't hear it anymore and threw his phone on the wall. His mother was shocked at her son's action but she understood when she saw him cry. He's broken _again_.

 

 


	4. The Baby and The One Night Stand

 

Taeyong had been working in T-Lee Dance Studio since he was still a high school student. Lee Taemin, the owner of the dance studio, is a rich heir of a music company but he decided to leave all those money and responsibilities to his older brother, Jinki. Taeyong and Taemin met in a dance contest where both of them are amazed at each other's dancing abilities. Taemin decided to hire Taeyong as one of his dance instructor after he opened up a dance studio for a living. Taeyong couldn't say no. He needs to find a job to support his adoptive mother in everyday needs.

Taemin met Jongin a year after the studio opened. Kai, as Jongin wanted to be called, is also a dance instructor like him. The two fell in love with each other and even lived under the same roof. Unfortunately, Kai broke up with Taemin due to an arrange marriage that Kai's parents set up for him. Taemin left alone, pregnant with their son. Taeyong, who currently has two sons, helped his friend in need.

"Thank you for being there for me." Taemin said while he's in labor. Taeyong accompanied him at the hospital since he has nothing to go to.

Jaehyun, at that time, is alone in their house and taking care of their sons, doesn't know anything about this. "I'm always here for you, hyung. You know that." Taeyong said and held his friend's hand.

 

 

 

"Can you reach the journal for me?" Taemin asked Taeyong and the latter did. He gave the blue journal to him with a ballpen. Taemin wrote something on his daily journal and after he's done writing, he closed it and gave it to Taeyong. "If something happened to me, please give it to my brother." Taeyong nodded and panicked when Taemin clutched his hands on his bump and screamed in pain.

 

 

 

As expected, Jinki arrived at the hospital. He looked at Taeyong and asked him politely of who he is. "Are you perhaps.. Taemin's boyfriend?" Jinki asked but Taeyong shook his head in disagreement. "I'm just Taemin hyung's friend. I'm his employee." Taeyong cleared. Jinki sat beside him, clutches his hands together, praying that everything will be safe. "Taemin has a heart disease." Jinki opened up and this caused Taeyong to widen his eyes.

"If he pushed himself too hard, this might cause him to die." Jinki cried in front of Taeyong and the latter stroke his back in comfort. Taeyong knew how it feels like to lose someone since he already experienced it. It hurts so much.

The doctor went out from the delivery room with a gloomy face. Jinki knew the answer why and he just let himself cry again. "I'm sorry for your loss." The doctor showed his deep sympathy. "But the baby is delivered well. He looks so healthy." The doctor announced and Taeyong thanked him for everything.

 

 

Taeyong and Jinki looked at the little baby in the crib. Taeyong thought that he looks so much like Kai. He then remembered what Taemin told him hours before he left. He gave the journal to his older brother. Jinki looked at the journal and kept it in his bag. Taeyong left the hospital after saying goodbye to his old friend and the baby in Jinki's care.

 

 

 

 

 

One morning after he came from the bar, a ring from his phone woke him up. He glanced at his side and saw another man looking at him like he's the best food he had ever seen. Taeyong sat up straight from the bed and he realized what happened last night.

 

 

_"Taeyong, son.. where are you going?" His mother asked while carrying the almost one year old Jeno in her arms. Mark is playing with his leggos on the mat and got full attention of his daddy._

_"Going somewhere to cool off." He said as he reached for his jacket. Mark looked at his daddy and called him. "Daddy!"_

_Taeyong looked at his son and went to him for a kiss. Baby Mark giggled at his Dad's affection and pointed at his little brother for him to have a kiss too. "Jeno too!"_

_Taeyong smiled at his son's sweetness and pecked Jeno's forehead as his eldest son's command. Taeyong properly left the house and told his mother that he'll come back soon._

_Kun invited Taeyong for a drink in a bar. It's been a week after he knew that Jaehyun cheated on him that he decided to drown himself in alcohol. Kun cannot control his friend's actions since he's also drown in alcohol too. Both are a mess on the bar and started flirting with other guests inside._

_Kun flirted with anyone else that he didn't realize that he flirted last with his husband. Luckily, Taeyong flirted with a Japanese guy beside him. The said Japanese guy found him attractive and he also flirted back. The two ended up shoving each other's faces at the restroom and moaning like a mess which caused them to agree that they should continue to do it in the Japanese's dorm._

_The night filled with moans and screams of lust and the two ended up with five rounds._

 

 

 

Taeyong clutched his head in pain and the Japanese guy reached a glass of water and a tablet of pain reliever for him. Taeyong gladly accepted the offer and drank the pain reliever, hoping that it will help to ease the hangover pain.

"I'm sorry for what happened last night." Taeyong started and the Japanese laughed at his statement.

"Don't mind it. I enjoyed it a lot, though." Taeyong couldn't help but stare at the Japanese guy in amazement. He looks so pretty soft and beautiful just like his former husbands. Speaking of..

"I'm really really sorry for what happened. I mean.."

"Shh.. It's okay. Really. I'm Yuta. Na Yuta." Yuta offered his hands for Taeyong to shake. Taeyong stared at the hand first and ended up shaking it, anyway. Taeyong felt so weird about having this kind of first interaction. He's curious if Yuta had done this a few times before since it's his first time to have sex with a stranger.

"Have you done this before?" Taeyong finally asked which earned Yuta another laugh. Yuta shook his head left and right as an answer.

"I've never done this before. It's my first time." Yuta said and Taeyong agreed to him. "It's my first time too."

"Really? I thought it isn't. You're great in bed though.. for a virgin." Yuta said which Taeyong realized what his answer really meant.

"Wait.. you're.. a..a v-virgin?" Yuta nodded. "Last night... yes. Right now, I'm not." Taeyong widen his eyes again and this time, guilt entered his heart.

"I'm so sorry!" He blurted out. "I've been too hard to you last night." Taeyong tried to remember how hard he was to Yuta. He can clearly remember thrusting into him deeper without even preparing him.

"It's okay. It's worth it, though." Yuta smiled.

"I'm not a virgin anymore. I have two kids waiting for me." Taeyong confessed to him and this made Yuta frown. For Yuta, he thought that this is not a one night stand. He hoped that the guy would eventually became friends with him and have a relationship with him but everything turned down as he found out that the guy he had sex with is already married. Yuta stood up from his bed and walked to the bathroom, limping. Taeyong offered to help but Yuta felt so hurt that he told Taeyong to go home and forget about everything.

 

Taeyong never felt sorry before like this but Yuta wanted him to go.. so he just did.

 

 

He looked at the phone when it started ringing again. Taeyong was on his way home when Jinki called.

"Hello?"

"Taeyong?"

"Yes, this is Taeyong."

"I..read the last page of Taemin's journal."

"..."

"It says something important for the baby.."

"..."

"He said that he wants you to take care of Donghyuck."

"Wait.. hyung.. What?" Taeyong clutches his head as his pain from hangover started again.

"Taemin wanted you to be Donghyuck's legal guardian."

"Why hyung? Why me?"

"He said that I need to set my priorities as the company's CEO that I'm not suitable to be the legal guardian. He chose you, Taeyong."

"Hyung.."

"Let's talk about this in person. Okay?" Jinki ended the call before Taeyong can protest.

 

 


	5. Nakamoto Yuta's Introduction

 

Ever since he was a child, Nakamoto Yuta has been told to always smile no matter what happens. That's why he got the nickname, _healing smile_. His smile can heal every pain in the heart of people who sees it.

Yuta is the second child of the Nakamoto family. A happy family of a teacher and a bank manager. Yuta didn't grew in luxury. Instead, he grew in a family of rugs. His parents, despite of having professional works have to pay off their previous debts. His younger sister is currently diagnosed in a deadly disease that they lend some money for her medicine and hospitalization. Yuta wanted to help and that's how he ended up in Seoul.

Yuta got offered a job in a music company. He became a personal assistant of a matinee idol named Yunho. He idolized him so much that he accepted the offer before. Much to his dismay, being a personal assistant requires a lot of things. Your free time is limited just like an idol. All of your time must be focused on your client. There is a rest day but you must consult your client first. Luckily, Yunho is an angel. He treats Yuta as a friend.

Yuta give most of his salary to his parents and they are very thankful to have him as their son. Yuta spends the rest of his money for the dorm and cheap foods. If Yuta's mother will come here and saw his refrigerator, she'll be very mad with an apple and two canned beers. Yuta prefer to stay at a bar and drink rather than to stay at home and be homesick.

 

 

Yuta usually comes at the bar with his fellow employee and friend, Hansol. They just have fun whenever they are free. Hansol hooks up with some guests at the bar but Yuta is just being shy and drink alone on a stool while watching his friend making out on the dance floor.

 

 

One night, Hansol dared him to be confident. He wore revealing clothes making him one of the hottest guests at the bar. A guy went to his side and flirted with him. He followed his instincts and tried to build up some confidence as he flirted back. He thought he won when he started making out with the guy on the restroom. The guy whispered on his ear saying that they need to continue it somewhere other than that place.

They ended up on Yuta's dorm. Yuta felt so nervous as the guy started kissing his neck and unbuttoning his shirt. Yuta never had any relationship before and he had never been kissed by someone before. All of these things were his first that's why he's anticipating to be friends with the stranger on his bed and later on, have a relationship with him.

Yuta wanted to scream in pain as the guy entered him. He didn't prepared him like what other people do when they have sex. He wanted to cry but all of these plans that he wanted will be destroyed if he shouted. He endured the pain of the first time and enjoyed it afterwards.

Little did he know, all of his plans were destroyed when Taeyong admits to have two children.

 

 

 

Yuta curled on his sofa and cried his heart out. He should be working right now but the pain on his heart and on his bottom doesn't fade out. A ring from his phone caught his attention and he reached for it. He saw the caller ID and immediately answer it.

"Hello?"

"Yuta, where are you? Yunho hyung is looking for you." Hansol asked worriedly.

"I'm sorry, hyung. I can't make it today. I'm sick." He lied and laid down on the sofa. He can hear a loud sigh from the elder.

"Are you okay, Yuta? Do you want me to come?"

"It's okay, hyung. I can handle myself."

"Okay, just tell me if you need something." Hansol ended up the call and Yuta threw his phone on the table beside. He cried and cried until the end of the night.

 

 

 

"Yuta, are you okay?" Yunho asked when he saw the pale appearance of his personal assistant. "I'm okay, hyung. It's nothing." Yuta assured him and continued to carry the small bag of make up as they were heading to the studio where Yunho will have his interview for a magazine. Yuta actually did vomit before going to work. He usually does vomit every morning, five weeks after the one night stand happened. Yuta predicted that he might be pregnant but he doesn't want to confirm it, with fear that he might lose his job.

Yuta placed the bag of make up on the table and he tried his best to steady himself. He never felt so dizzy like this before. Yunho didn't notice Yuta's actions until he heard someone fell on the ground. Everybody were surprised to see Yuta fainted. They brought him to the nearest hospital.

"What happend to him?" Hansol asked the doctor.

"Are you his partner?" The doctor asked and Hansol got more confused.

"No. I'm his friend. He doesn't have a partner or a boyfriend or something like that." Hansol answered and the doctor just directly told him his friend's condition.

"Well, in that case, I don't have any right to question your friend but he's actually five weeks pregnant." Hansol's mouth dropped as he looked at the doctor and his friend lying on the hospital bed in disbelief.

 

 

 

Yuta slowly opened his eyes and he saw white ceiling stating that he's not sleeping in his room. He looked at his surroundings and he caught his friend, Hansol staring at him in disbelief.

"How could you?" Hansol blurted out as he made an eye to eye contact with him.

"Hyung.."

"You're pregnant and you don't even told me?"

"I'm.. what?"

"You didn't know?" Hansol's eyes got widen again.

"I do predicted it but.."

"Who's the father. I'm pretty sure we didn't do it."

"Ew? Of course not. The father... is.."

"Is what?"

"Already married."

"What the fuck Na Yuta!?" Yuta earned a smack on his head.

 

 

 

Luckily, Yuta was given a maternity leave by the company when he reached his final trimester of pregnancy. Yuta announced his pregnancy to his parents and he still didn't know if they like it or not. They just told him to take care of himself and come home soon. Hansol, being a great friend he is, didn't left his side. He helped him during his pregnancy and even bought healthy foods for him to eat. He took care of his health knowing that he'll have a baby. He thought of some names and decided that it will be Korean instead of Japanese.

When Yuta gave birth to a beautiful baby boy, he immediately named him Na Jaemin. Yuta's early drinking habits and bad nutrition caused the baby to have weak lungs making him to be unhealthy like other babies. Yuta was so scared of what will happen to the baby. Baby Jaemin was placed under observation. This caused him to panic and thought of hospital bills and other medical expenses. Luckily, Yunho was there to help him.

When Jaemin was released from the hospital, he thought that he needs to go back to his work to earn more money for his family and for his baby. That was until Jaemin got sick again and Hansol couldn't take care of baby Jaemin.

Yuta is desperate. He wants to have Jaemin safe and sound and away from sickness. Hansol asked Yuta about Jaemin's father. Yuta refused Taeyong's help most especially that the guy already has a family. Hansol smacked his friend's head again and this time he told Yuta that the father needs to know about his son too. Yuta ended up agreeing with him and he decided to search for him.

 

 

He went back to the bar where they met, he found Taeyong sitting with his friends, _celebrating his divorce with his former spouse_. He went to Taeyong's side and the latter widen his eyes at him.

"Looks like you've seen a ghost?" Yuta said and pulled Taeyong's arms to the restroom.

"If we're going to make out, please not here." Taeyong said while smirking. Yuta couldn't help but to scoff at Taeyong's statement and told him his intention.

"I need you to pay full attention of what I'm going to say." He started and Taeyong did listened to him. "I had a child with you." Taeyong's eyes grew wide again. He looked at Yuta's eyes and down to his tummy and back to his eyes again.

"Are you sure that it's mine?" Taeyong asked and Yuta rolled his eyes.

"You're the first and last person that I had sex with. OF COURSE I'M SURE THAT IT'S YOURS!" Yuta couldn't help but to shout in front of him. Taeyong shut him off with his hands and Yuta removed it angrily. "He's fucking sick right now. My baby Jaemin is sick and I can't even take care of him. I'm so desperate that I'm here right now, asking for your help."

"What should I do?"

"Can you take care of him?" Taeyong wanted to say no until Hansol brought a baby inside the bar. "Why the fuck did you brought a baby inside the bar?" He angrily asked the guy carrying his so-called child. Taeyong looked at the baby and he easily got smolded by his features. He does looked like Yuta and he somewhat resembled himself too which Taeyong made a conclusion that he is really his child. He carried the baby in his arms and got mesmerized on how beautiful the baby is. Taeyong cooed as he saw the baby look at him and smiled. The best smile he had ever seen.

"I-I'll take him." Taeyong decided and Yuta kissed his baby goodbye.

 

 

"I'll be back soon." He whispered and cried.

 

 

 


	6. The Letter For Taeyong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lost count. I accidentally uploaded the Chapter 7. Lol.

 

Taeyong is now currently living with his four children. A six years old Mark, four years old Jeno and Donghyuck and a three years old Jaemin. Being a single father of four, he honestly admits that he can't do it alone. He tried his best to earn money and take care of the children. Gladly, his mother helped him up whenever he's at work. 

Taeyong currently manages the dance studio that Taemin left for Donghyuck. Since he's the legal guardian of the child, he's the one who's taking care of anything that the child will inherit. But, all of the studio's income willl go straight to Donghyuck's savings account that's why he's still struggling to work in the said studio. 

Taeyong also changed Donghyuck's name for his protection. Currently, he named him Haechan as Jinki's command since he'll also inherit the company in the future. Jinki doesn't have a child to inherit his wealth. Donghyuck is the sole heir of the company and Jinki is very thankful to Taeyong for raising his nephew up. Taeyong's only fear is that Donghyuck will be taken away from him someday.

 

 

 

Waking up with a loud scream and shout from the living room, Taeyong groaned in annoyance. His children are fighting again. He sat up from his bed and wore his slippers. He went out of his room and found Donghyuck and Jeno fighting over a toy. 

"Daddy! Haechanie took my leggo!"

"He took my mickey mouse doll first!"

"Alright, stop fighting. Jeno, Haechan, apologize to each other and return each other's toys. You both are brothers and brothers shouldn't fight. Okay?" Taeyong scolded his two sons and went to his eldest son's room to check him up. Gladly, he saw him reading a book on his bed while Jaemin is laying down beside him. Taeyong always keeps an eye on his youngest since he's the weakest among them. Since Yuta turned Jaemin over to him, the baby was always brought to the hospital because of his weak lungs. Glad that while Jaemin is growing up, his immune system and lungs are also getting stronger. He still needs some medicines though but unlike before, he can play with his brothers now and run anytime he can.

Taeyong smiled at his sons and closed the door. He looked back at his same age sons again and he sighed in relief as he saw them cleaning their mess up.

 

Taeyong raised his children by teaching them how to be responsible to their own decisions. He thought that they should be taught in such early age so that they can grow up being the nicest children he wanted. He also doesn't want to spoil his children with things that they can't afford for everyday use. Instead, he motivates them to be good and reward will come up soon as they showed good results of their deeds. 

 

Taeyong left his children to bed so that he can sleep again until the door bell rang. He groaned in annoyance and went to the front door to see who's trying to disturb his sleep. 

As he opened the door, he saw nothing. Instead, he saw an envelope on the ground. He opened it up, revealing some money and a letter. He opened the letter and read it silently as he closed the door.

 

 

**Hi Taeyong!**

**This is Yuta. I just want to say sorry and thank you for taking care of Jaemin. I know that I should appear earlier but I'm still not ready to face you and him. I also don't want to destroy your happy family. Also, I saved up some money for Jaemin and I hope that you'll use it for his medicines. I miss him so much. Please tell him that his Mom loves him so much. Thank you very much, Taeyong. I'll appear as soon as I'm ready.**

**P.S. You're still handsome. :)**

**\- Na Yuta**

 

 

Taeyong smiled at the post note that Yuta wrote. He did understand about Yuta's situation even though he doesn't know anything about him. What Taeyong doesn't understand is.. what does he mean about _"I don't want to destroy your happy family?"_ It's already destroyed twice, though. It's just him and his children and his mother... Well, they're happy and they're a family but.. does Yuta mean he's still married?

 

Taeyong shook his head in order to stop imagining things about Yuta, liking him back. He honestly aware of Yuta's beauty and humor making his heart flutter whenever he remembers him in so many ways.

He never forget on how Yuta say goodbye to their son. He loves him dearly and even saved up such huge amount of money for him. Yuta also is the only one who properly said goodbye to his son. He's also the only one who did his promise to come back soon or even let his son know that he's still alive and hoping to see him soon. Unlike his former spouses, Yuta is different. Even though he's not officially a spouse of Taeyong, he felt like he wanted him to be one in the near future. 

 

Taeyong still can remember the kisses, touches and moans Yuta gave that night. He's beautiful and breath taking. He's fragile and he has everything that Taeyong is looking for to get married with. Taeyong wants to know more about Yuta. He's eager to find out why he has to leave their son to him. He wanted to see Yuta again. 

 

But all of these are destroyed by his fear.. 

 

 

 

 

..fear of falling in love with the wrong person..

 

 

 

 

..again.

 

 

 


	7. Renjun and Chenle's Story

 

Dong Sicheng and Qian Kun got married when Sicheng is only 18 years old. Despite of his family's disapproval, he still married Kun in Korea. HIs parents decided to despise him and the eighteen years old doesn't mind them anyways.

Sicheng got pregnant a year after their marriage. Kun is starting to find a stable job to sustain his new family. He started working in a restaurant where he serves as a singer every night. Kun earns quite well enough for them to find a permanent house, a car and even sustain their future baby's education.

 

Sicheng gave birth to a beautiful baby boy named Renjun. The married couple were so blessed to see him healthy. Taeyong automatically became the child's God father and the latter played his role so well as he keeps on checking for the baby everytime he visits them. On the other hand, when Sicheng and Kun visits Taeyong's house, the seven year old, Renjun automatically will ran to his friends. He's close to all of Taeyong's son and he treats them like his brothers too. Being an only child, Renjun seems so jealous to the Lee family and even asked his parents to have a sibling one day.

 

Renjun's wish came true when Sicheng announced to him that he's going to have a sibling. Renjun couldn't keep his excitement as he always take care of his Mom and caress his tummy. He always put his ears and hands on his Mom's womb just to feel is baby brother. Sicheng's heart flattered at his son's actions and he kissed his forehead to show his affection.

Sicheng didn't fail to raise his child in a good way. He always supports what his son wants contrast to what he raised up when he was still a kid. Sicheng just want his children to be happy when they grow up and that's his biggest wish.

 

Sicheng finally gave birth to his youngest child. Kun excitedly went to the hospital as he heard that his husband is on labor. Renjun went along with his Uncle Taeyong and he can't stop smiling and jumping in excitement.

The three of them went inside Sicheng's room as the latter is still sleeping on the hospital bed. The baby arrived and Renjun's eyes sparkled at his baby brother. Kun asked him to what name should he have and Renjun didn't hesitate to call him Chenle. 

Sicheng woke up with his new born son on his side smiling at him so sweetly.

 

 

The Qian family were currently inside the Lee household when Sicheng received an unknown call from his phone. Sicheng answered the call and was surprised to hear his own mother's voice.

"Your father's dying." His mother said first after hearing Sicheng's "Hello". Sicheng didn't answer her, instead just listened to every words that she'll say.

"You should come back here and even face him before he dies." Sicheng shut his eyes off and thought about it twice. Kun, who's carrying an eight month old Chenle in his arms, sensed that something is wrong with his husband.

"I need to fly back home." Sicheng simply said but before they could end the conversation, Kun said something that Sicheng agreed. "I'll come with you."

 

 

Renjun and Chenle were left behind in the Lee household as their parents left to China. They were sleeping when they left and they didn't knew what is happening. Taeyong on the other hand was crying his heart out after he heard the news.

 

 

**Flight 150 going to Zhejiang, China accidentally crashed this evening. Five passengers were reportedly dead includiing Jing Guang, Feng Yung, Song Liu, Qian Kun and Dong Sicheng.**

 

 

Taeyong went to the two children of the late couple and gave them a kiss on their forehead.

"I'm sorry.." He whispered and he laid beside them until he cried himself to sleep.

 

 

 

 


	8. Another Member of the Family

 

A year later after he officially adopted the Qian brothers, Taeyong started to work in Jinki's company instead. Although he's still managing the studio, Taeyong was hired as the official choreographer of the company. Taeyong couldn't say no since his salary will increase compared to how much he earn from the studio. 

 

 

It's his first day of work and everyone were looking fondly at him. Maybe because of his good looks? Taeyong doesn't even know why but he just ignored them like he used to do when he's still working at the studio. He was on his way to the practice room when he saw someone familiar. He walked straight to that someone and he didn't expect the person he's been looking ~~and longing~~ for here at the same building.

"Yuta?" He called and the brunet haired man turned around to see who's calling him. Yuta widen his eyes when he saw the man who built and destroyed his heart. Taeyong, on the other hand, felt his heart beats faster and louder upon seeing him. Before, Yuta is beautiful but when he saw him today, he looks so beautiful, gorgeous.. he's the epitome of perfection.

"Taeyong.. what are you doing here?" He asked and the said man furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "I'm working here. How about you?"

"I work here too.." Then Yuta suddenly realized.. "Ah! You're the new choreographer that they're talking about?" Taeyong nodded to answer him.

"Yuta? Is everything alright?" Hansol called behind him and suddenly stopped his trance when he saw the person Yuta's been talking to. "Oh.. Jaemin's Dad.." Hansol said and later winced as Yuta's elbow hit him hard.

"Nice to meet you, too.. uh..."

"Hansol. Ji Hansol." The two shook their hands and Taeyong was later on introduced by Hansol as the new choreographer. Yuta still couldn't believe his eyes and he swore his heart starts beating fast _again_.. He watches the new employee dance and that added to the reason why his heart is flattering. Hansol gave him a look that makes Yuta blushed.

"You said you miss him last week right? Thank God and he answered your prayers." Hansol teased and this made Yuta blush even more.

 

 

 

"How long have you been here?" Taeyong asked the brunet while they're having their lunch break. "I've started working here since before I met you."

"That means you're here for so long? And you're working as?"

"Yunho's personal assistant." Taeyong's mouth dropped. So, that's why he can't take care of Jaemin during that time. Being a personal assistant requires a lot of time for your client, right? Taeyong can understand now.

"Oh.. that's why." Silence.. Taeyong wants to ask more but he couldn't even form a word when Yuta looked at him in the eyes and it's so endearing.

 

"How's Jaemin?" Taeyong knew that this topic of their son will come up soon. Yuta looked at him like he's begging to know about his son's condition so badly. He can feel the longing from his voice and Taeyong thought of a better idea and that he hopes will make him happy.

"How about I bring Jaemin here with you?" Yuta's eyes sparkled when he heard his offer. "Is that okay with you? I mean.. how about your spouse? Your family?" This is when Taeyong smiled like an idiot. So, he's right.. Yuta thought that he's still married when in fact, during the day they met, he's already separated from his second husband.

"I'm a divorced man." Taeyong simply answered and this made Yuta mouth hang wide. "You raised Jaemin by yourself?" Yuta blurted out and Taeyong smiled at his reaction. "Not only Jaemin but my five other children too." This made Yuta mouth dropped even more. "You have six chilldren!?"

"Three of them are adopted. I only have three from my two former husbands and of course, yours." Yuta blushed from his last statement but he still can't believe the information he got from the other. He's raising six children by his own is too much. He supports his family, yes but they can live and take care by themselves while the children needs supervison from their parent. This made Yuta even more guilty for leaving Jaemin to him.

"I..I-"

"Yuta.. if you wanna say sorry, don't. I love my children so much and I'm glad to have Jaemin with me. He's such a sweet kid." He said and smiled so sweetly to Yuta. The latter felt some jealousy in heart. He wants Jaemin to be sweet to him too but how come if he left him to his Dad?

"So.. do you want me to bring Jaemin here or not?"

"I... bring him.. but not here please?"

"Where then?"

"Somewhere but not here." Taeyong thought it will be good if they'll spend more time together. "How about on your rest day, we go to the park?"

"That.. will be good." Yuta stuttered from nervousness and excitement. He couldn't wait for the day he can see his baby again.

 

 

 

 

On his way home, he spotted a woman standing up in front of his front door. Having a protective father instinct, he ran straight to his door making the woman ran away from the house. Taeyong was about to enter the house when he heard a loud cry from the bushes. He looked around to see a baby in a basket covered in a blanket with **Park Jisung** engraved on it. Taeyong looked at the woman who's been here earlier but he can't find her. He took the baby in his arms and a letter fell out from the baby's body.

 

 

**Please take care of my son.**

**I've been watching you taking care of six children and I know that I can trust you with him.**

**I cannot afford to raise him up.**

 

 

Taeyong was so hesitant to accept the baby in his arms but the baby cannot stop himself from crying. He went inside instead and his six children looked at him in confusion as to what he is holding.

"Daddy.. what is that?" Haechan asked first and went to his father's side to hug him.

"Daddy.. is that a gift?" Little Jaemin tip toed to see it but shrieked when he saw a baby. "It's a baby!"

"No, really Jaemin?" Haechan sassed but the younger rolled his eyes on him. The two were about to fight when Mark stepped in between them. Jeno and Renjun were holding little Chenle's arms side by side and watched their father trying to stop the baby from crying.

"Lee Taeyong, did you impregnante someone again?" His mother asked and he felt so embarassed. It only happened once and that will never happen again. "No Mom. I just saw this baby on the front door. Someone left him there and started crying. I can't stop him."

"Really? May I take a look?" Taeyong's mother took the baby from his arms and the baby stopped crying. Taeyong sighed in relief and sat on the couch as he called out his children to come to him.

"Mark, Renjun, Jeno, Haechan, Jaemin... and you my little Chenle.." Taeyong called and carried the two year old in his thigh.

"The baby that you saw.. he's going to be your new brother."

The children smiled at their father's announcement.. well, except for Jaemin and Haechan who are still trying to kill with each other with their grazes. The night ended with full of love and bickering..

 

 

 

 

Sunyoung watched the Lee family from the outside and cried.

"I'm sorry son, I hope you'll be happy with them."

 

 

She walked away with a blanket covering her fragile body.

 

 


	9. When They Finally Met

 

Yuta couldn't understand what he'll suppose to do when he meet his only son. He paced back and forth while holding a gift for him. Yuta thought of things like hug him, kiss him or carry him but it might scare the six years old child. Yuta wonders if Taeyong did tell Jaemin about him. This made him more nervous because there's a possibility that his child might don't recognize or even know him. 

He looked at his watch and it's already one in the afternoon. Yuta sat on the bench and placed the small box beside him. He looked for someone who has a kid on his hands and he spotted one making him more nervous than he was earlier. Taeyong saw Yuta sitting on the bench and waved at him. Yuta swore that he can already see the shining bright smile of his son... the smile that he also have before all of these shits happened to him. 

"Yuta.." Taeyong greeted and Yuta cannot remove his eyes from the little boy he's holding. The boy also stares at him and the child's eyes looks really like Taeyong's. Yuta couldn't believe that his son grew so beautiful like this and he's glad that he looks so healthy. 

 

"Jaem.." Yuta became speechless. He was so happy to see his child that he kneeled in front of him and hugged him. Confused, Jaemin broke the hug and looked at him weirdly. "Who are you?" This broke Yuta's heart so bad. Taeyong felt sorry for him that he kneeled in front of Jaemin and faced him. 

"He's Yuta. He's the one who gave birth to you. Now greet him." Yuta smiled at the boy but the latter is still confused to understand the situation. "He's my Mom?" Jaemin faced his father and he nodded. The little boy looked at the man in front of him and frowned. Yuta was surprised as he was called Mom by his child but he didn't mind anyways as long as he's with him now.

"Jaemin?" Yuta wants to be buried alive now when the kid ran away from him. Both Taeyong and Yuta were surprised to the toddler's actions and Taeyong called his son with the authority voice. "Jaemin! Come back here!" Taeyong and Yuta followed their son and found him hiding under the tree, crying.

 

 

"Come here Jaemin, Daddy's not mad at you anymore." Taeyong tried to convice his son but he shook his head while he continues to cry. Yuta's heart broke once more after seeing his son like this. 

"Jaemin.." Taeyong got cut off by Yuta when he placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him as things won't be okay with scolding. Yuta kneeled again in front of his son and persuade him with a gift in his hands.

"Jaemin.. I'm here now. Like I told you before,  I'll be back for you, right? Do you want me to go away from you, again? Don't you want to have a mommy to take care of you? Look at this box, this is for you." The child looked at him and the box. Yuta felt so relieved that his son stopped crying.

"Do you want me to leave?" Yuta asked again and Jaemin shook his head in disagreement. Taeyong was a bit surprised to see his son responding to him since he can't do it without scolding him.

"Then go out there and hug me now." Yuta succeeded when Jaemin went out from the tree and hugged him. He's never been happy like this before as he finally hugged his son longer now. Taeyong's heart melted at the scene in front of him. 

 

 

"Where's the gift?" Jaemin asked as he broke the hug. Both Taeyong and Yuta looked at each other when their child asked like a spoiled brat. "H-here.." Yuta gave the box to him and the boy happily tear the box off revealing a white kangaroo plushie and hugged it. 

"Thanks!" He said and smiled like something never happened. 

"I cannot believe you raised him like this." Yuta told Taeyong with disappointed look. The latter on the other hand, raised his hands in defense. "I didn't raised him like that! I think it's natural for him to be like that. He's a good actor, too despite being young." 

"Are you implying that he took that attitude from me?" 

"I didn't say anything!"

Jaemin watched his parents fighting over his spoiled attitude like he was in TV, hugging the plushie in his arms while sitting on a bench.

 

 

 

 

The day ended well with Jaemin finally accepting Yuta as his Mommy while Taeyong trying to convice Jaemin to go home. Yuta promised his son that they'll meet again some other time and the kid happily jumped after the news. 

Taeyong bid Yuta goodbye and what he didn't expect is a kiss on his cheeks given by the latter. 

 

 

Taeyong went home blushing and thinking of the brunet haired man until it was destroyed when he saw the pale blonde hair talking to his mother. 

 

 

"Jaehyun.. what are you doing here?" He asked and motioned Jaemin to go upstairs with his grandmother.

 

"I need Jeno." 

"Why do you need him?"

"I need to see my son. Isn't that bad?"

 

"You left us, right? You flirted with that Doyoung in America. You cheated on me while I'm here, struggling to raise our child! You knew that I'm broken once by Ten and now you're the one who did the same thing too. How could you, Jaehyun?" Taeyong let his heart out and cried. He was so hurt during that time and until now. It's not that he hasn't moved on yet, it's just too painful to remember how broken he is during that time.

"I still have the right to see him."

"You don't. I raised him by myself.. without your help. Go away, Jaehyun. We're pretty much happy now without you."

"I see you have another child. Are you married again?"

"So, what is the problem with that?"

"Be careful that you'll be broken again." Jaehyun mocked him and Taeyong couldn't help but to yell at him to go out. Yuta will never ever be like him.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Jaehyun left with a bitter face and slammed the door shut. Taeyong placed his palm in his face, trying to release the anger when he heard someone call him from the stairs.

"Dad?" Taeyong looked up to see Jeno looking so worried. "Is that Mom?"

Taeyong nodded his head and the boy went to his father to hug him. "I don't want him." He said and Taeyong call feel the tears soaking his shirt.

 

"Don't worry, I will not give you to him. Never."

 

 

 


	10. The Three Weeks Agreement

 

Taeyong had been bringing Jaemin every Sunday to see Yuta in the park. The three were happily enjoying theirselves in each other's company. For the past few months, Jaemin's affection for his _Mommy_ is growing. He's always getting excited whenever his Daddy is telling him that they're going somewhere. His brothers didn't know anything about this that's why his Daddy told him to keep this a secret between the two of them.

Taeyong decided to keep it so that his brothers won't envy him and won't feel neglected by their _mommies_.

Yuta didn't mind about this secret thing. He just want to be with his son and with Taeyong.

 

 

Yuta couldn't stop staring at Taeyong whenever he's holding their son's hands and whenever he laughs about their son's cuteness. Yuta's heart pounds every second, every minute whenever Taeyong look at him with those beautiful shining eyes. Yuta couldn't stop imagining himself with Taeyong and Jaemin together in one bed, playing and laughing like a happy family can do.

Yuta dreamed a lot about this. Him, Taeyong and Jaemin as a one happy family. But all of these dreams will not happen anyways. He needs to go back home in Japan since his sister is getting weaker everyday. His mother asked him to go back as requested by his younger sister. Yuta hesitated at first since he can't leave his son alone again with Taeyong but he knew that his family won't ever like to see his son. They thought that Jaemin is a huge mistake after they found out that Yuta got impregnated by Taeyong who they knew who's still married during that time. Also, he can't take Jaemin away from Taeyong, too. He raised their child alone and Taeyong is still the legal guardian anyways.

 

He snapped out from his day dream when Taeyong gave him the hotdog sandwich he bought from the food stand. "Are you okay, Yu?" Yuta blushed from the nickname and took the sandwich from his hands. "I'll be honest with you, Taeyong.." Taeyong sat beside him while he glanced at their son who's currently playing at the play ground.

"Is something bothering you? You can tell me and maybe I can help you with that."

"I need to go back home, Taeyong. My family needs me." Taeyong didn't speak but he motioned Yuta to talk more. "My sister is dying and she's asking me to go back. I wanted to but I can't leave my son again."

"Yu-"

"I can't bring him Taeyong. My family doesn't want to see him. They treated my son like a mistake and I can't afford to see my son being treated like that." Yuta sighed and Taeyong thought of something to make him feel better. "I can let you have Jaemin stay with you before you leave." Taeyong offered and this made Yuta light up. "Really?" Taeyong nodded.

"I'll be leaving after three weeks."

"Then you'll have three weeks with him."

 

 

 

 

Taeyong kept his words and let Jaemin stay with Yuta on his dorm with Hansol. Hansol couldn't believe on how fast Jaemin grew since he's the one who carried the little baby Jaemin before at the bar. "Annyeong, Ahjussi!" Jaemin waved at the man and showed his best smile.

"Wow Yuta, he really got your healing smile." Hansol commented and waved back to the little kid.

"Ahjussi, I'm hungry!!"

"And your demanding attitude." Yuta threw a pillow on his older friend.

"Shut up."

 

 

 

 

"Daddy! Where's Jaemin?" The matured and eldest Mark asked when he got home from the park. "Jaemin is with the doctor, taking care of him." Taeyong lied to his sons while little Haechan gasped at the information he gathered from him. "He's sick again?"

"No! He's.. uh.. resting there."

"Can we visit him?" Renjun asked while trying to hush his baby brother, Chenle.

"He'll be back after three weeks. We can't visit him."

"We'll miss him." Jeno said and Haechan showed his disgusted face.

"I won't."

 

 

 

 

"Ahjussi! I want apple!" Jaemin whined on the couch while watching cartoons on the TV. Hansol had been taking care of the little kid while Yuta is at the company, filing his resignation. He had sacrificed his daily routine of watching his favorite show, Hit The Stage just for the kid to stop crying and whining.

"This brat." Hansol muttered under his breath while chopping the apple in the pieces. "If it's just legal to kill, I might put a rat poison in this apple, you little Yuta-liked demanding brat."

"Ahjussi! Hurry up!" Hansol left the kitchen only to find Jaemin's feet up on the couch's arm and drinking his favorite strawberry flavored milk.

"Here's your apple, your highness." He said sarcastically and left the kid to his room. "Aish!"

 

 

 

 

Haechan did in fact missed Jaemin as he keeps on pestering his eldest brother instead. He always keeps on pranking Mark like putting salt in his water, putting noisy puffy pillow on Mark's chair, putting cotton buds on Mark's parted mouth while he's sleeping and put clay on his hair whenever he likes. Mark doesn't get angry, instead, he just clean up the mess that his brother made and that's the reason why Haechan pulls pranks on him more. Mark had decided that Haechan really missed Jaemin a lot.

 

Jeno, on the other hand, is very quiet that he finally have a lot of time to read his favorite books without the noisy Jaemin running around the house. Renjun, is still the same, taking care of Chenle and baby Jisung. Jeno seldom helps too but Renjun is there for them like 24/7.

 

Don't get me wrong, they did missed Jaemin a lot. It's just... the house is less chaotic while he's gone.

 

 

 

 

"I'm going to miss you so much Jaem." He kissed his baby and hugged him so tight. Taeyong and Hansol watched the two crying in each other's arms. "Mommy! Don't leave me!" Jaemin cried so hard that Yuta's heart keeps breaking. "I can't, Jaem. Mommy needs to go see your aunt."

"I wanna go with you!"

"You can't go with me, Jaem."

"Mommy!'

"Taeyong.." Yuta called for help as his son doesn't want to let go. Taeyong carried Jaemin away from Yuta while the latter looked at his dream family once more before picking up his luggage and go inside the airport.

"I'll be back, Jaem. I promise." He shouted and waved at them goodbye.

 

 

 


	11. Haechan's Birthday and Mark's Secret

 

"Happy Birthday Haechan!" The now fifteen year old boy blew his candle. He just woke up from sleep when his brothers and father woke him up to celebrate his birthday in exactly 12 am. "Thank you, guys!" Haechan said in a non-chalant way and laid back to his bed, blanket covering his whole body. Mark laughed at his brother's actions and removed the blanket from his face. "Hyuung! I want to sleep!" Haechan whined but sat up anyways.

"Happy Birthday Dipshit!" Jaemin greeted and before he could ran away, he dipped his finger on the cake and placed an icing on Haechan's face.

"JAE FUCKING MIN!" Haechan was about to catch his brother up when Taeyong scolded him. "No cursing, Haechan."

 

 

The night ended up with Jaemin's face being shoved on the cake and Mark cleaning up the mess his brothers made.

 

 

 

A knock from the door wake Haechan up in the morning. He finally got the sleep that he wanted since last night at dawn. He stood up from his bed and put his slippers on. He opened the door revealing a huge gift box. He kneeled down and read out loud the tag hanging on the ribbon.

"To my wonderful brother, Haechan.. Happy birthday from Mark Lee." Haechan couldn't hide the blush forming in his cheeks. He detached the nicely tied ribbon and unwrapped the box. He opened the box revealing a huge fluffly bear toy that Haechan always wanted to have and that he keeps pestering Mark to buy it for him on his birthday. _He really did it._

 

 

He stood up from his knees and ran towards Mark's room. He opened the door without knocking and plopped himself on the older's bed. Mark knew that it's Haechan but being the shy type of brother he is, he didn't look at his brother back.

"Hyung... thank you!" Haechan gave his best cute voice ever making Mark cringe. He finally turned around to face him and was startled to see Haechan's face near his face. Mark couldn't keep the blush forming from his cheeks but then smiled at him. "You're always welcome, Haechannie." Mark kissed his brother's forehead making them blush even more. They both cuddled on the bed, smelling each other's scent making them more comfortable. _If only we're allowed to become more than this, why not?_ Mark thought to himself and kissed Haechan's forehead again making him feel the love that he feels for him more than anyone else in this world.

 

 

 

 

When Haechan and Mark had enough cuddles, they decided to go out from Mark's room to see their father making breakfast for them. "Are you two, hungry?" Taeyong asked his sons while he's holding a spatula in his hand. "Kinda." Mark replied and sat on the chair while Haechan did the same thing.

"Happy birthday again, son." Haechan smiled at the greetings. "Thank you, Dad."

"Now call your brothers and tell them that breakfast is ready." Haechan obliged and went to his brother's respective rooms. Mark glanced at his father, wanting to ask a question. Taeyong sensed it and sat beside him.

"Is there anything wrong, Mark?" Taeyong asked and Mark shook his head. "Nothing." Mark knew that his father wont allow him to have this kind of feelings to his own brother. He knew that this love is forbidden even if they are not blood related. They grew up together as brothers and this wont change any fact.

 

Mark knew that he loved Haechan since he's still 9. The mischievous actions that his brother made to him makes him feel special even though it's weird. Haechan keeps on pestering him and tease him and he secretly likes it. He then realized his deep infatuation to him when Jaemin came back and Haechan shifted his attention to his little brother. He felt insecure and possessive that he's the one who's trying to get Haechan's attention. Haechan did noticed it and instead of being mischievous to him, the latter became surprisingly sweet and caring to him which made him fall in love with his brother even more.

Even so, Mark still doesn't have the guts on confessing his love for his brother. He just couldn't.

 

"If you're ready to tell me, I'm always here for you. Okay?" Taeyong patted his son's shoulder and the young boy nodded.

 

 

 

 

The sound of the door bell stopped everyone's actions in the dining room. Chenle stood up to open the door when a man dressed in a formal attire showed up. "Where's the birthday boy?" He asked as he entered the house. All of them looked at him in surprise most especially the birthday boy himself and his father.

"Hyung.."

"It's time to take him, Taeyong." The man told him and Taeyong looked at his son in the eyes. Haechan knew that look and he shook his head aggressively, trying to deny that everything is unreal. "Dad.. no."

Taeyong closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Mark held his brother's hands, also disapproving to take Haechan away from him. "Haechan.." Taeyong started and cupped his son's face. "I don't have any control on this."

"Dad.." Haechan started crying and Mark couldn't help but to cry too.

"I'm just your guardian here but he's still your uncle. We had an agreement." Haechan keeps on denying all of those words that his father is telling him. He couldn't just leave, right?

"Donghyuck.." The man spoke up and started to call Haechan by his real name. "We need to go." Haechan tried his best to stay away from them with Mark helping until he realized something on his father's words.

"We're going to see each other in some days. You just need to live there starting today. I promise you that I'll visit you anytime since I'm working at your company." Taeyong leaned to whisper something on his ears. "This is the chance that I'm talking about, son." Haechan believed his father and slowly gave up. Mark widen his eyes on Haechan but the latter hugged him so tight and whispered in his ears. "I love you, hyung and this is the only way so that I can be with you." He kissed his cheek then to his lips and made his way to his uncle's arms. Mark looked so dumb founded at the sudden kiss.

 

"I promise you that I'll come back." Haechan announced and ride inside the expensive car.

 

 


	12. All For Mark Lee

 

Haechan couldn't stop fiddling his fingers on the hem of his shirt. His nervousness didn't go away even if he already kissed his Mark hyung and confessed his love for him. Taeyong persuaded him to do this so that he can finally lift up the forbidden _siblings_ relationship. He thank his Dad the most for being the most understanding father ever. 

Taeyong knew that Haechan is in love with Mark. He knew Mark also felt the same way to his younger brother but he decided that the boy should confess to him like what Haechan did before.

The then ten years old Haechan was writing on his diary when Taeyong accidentally saw the heart shape drawing with Haechan and Mark's name scribbled in it. Haechan saw Taeyong's eyes looking at his diary and he was forced to confess. Taeyong didn't mind at all. As long as his children are happy, he'll support them 100%. 

 

 

 

The car had stopped that Haechan shifted his attention to the driver. Jinki looked at his nephew and smiled at him like he's really excited to show him his new home. 

"Welcome home, Donghyuck." Jinki said and the boy just smiled back to his uncle. _This is not my home_. 

As they went out of the car, Jinki personally guide him inside up to his room. Haechan stood shock when he saw how huge and beautiful the ~~house~~ mansion is. 

They walked upstairs, Haechan's hands lingering the wooden handle of the stairs, sliding his fingers and palm up and down. 

Once they reached the second floor, Jinki opened a door and it revealed a beautiful, large and elegant room. It has a large King sized bed, a six door closet of shoes, a large glass cabinet that has so many clothes behind it, a huge TV mounted on the wall, a red couch and table in the middle of the room and pictures of a man whom he didn't see before. 

"This is Taemin's room. You'll going to use it from now on." Jinki told him and confusion strikes Haechan's head when he heard an unknown name. 

"Taemin?" 

Jinki gave his best smile upon remembering his agreement with Taeyong that he shouldn't mention Taemin to Haechan until he turns 15. Taeyong did followed the agreement and he's glad about it. 

 

"He's the one who gave birth to you." 

 

 

 

 

Mark couldn't sleep. He keeps on turning left to right, drank a lot of milk and even played a song with Haechan's voice in it but it's still not working. His mind keeps on thinking about the kiss happened early this morning and everything about Haechan. He's worried enough and longing for his touch, a huge reason why he can't fall asleep. He decided to get up from his bed and go out from his room. He didn't realize that his father was just sitting on the couch, reading a book when a sound of tea cup made his head turn to the culprit. 

 

"Can't fall asleep?" Taeyong looked at his son and motioned him to come over him. Mark obliged and sat beside him. Taeyong took the opportunity to place his son's head on his chest and brush his hands on his fluffy hair. Mark felt a bit comfortable with the hands working on his head and he suddenly felt sleepy. 

"I remember the times when you cannot fall to sleep that I always sing you this song." Mark didn't respond but he then listened to his father's voice. 

"I hope this will help you to sleep." 

Taeyong hummed a song for Mark while still brushing his hands on his hair. Mark became familiarized to the song that his Dad always hum for him whenever he's crying, looking for his Eomma. He closed his eyes and feel the love from his voice until he fell asleep in his father's embrace. 

Taeyong stopped humming when he felt Mark's hands fell on his lap. He laughed at his son's cuteness that even though he's a teenager now, he's still the little Mark that Taeyong cherished the most in his eyes. He is his first son, he also is his first _trophy._

 

Taeyong missed these kind of moments with his first child the most. He felt sorry for him that he has to feel abandoned for three times. One is from Ten, the next one is from Jaehyun and the last one and the most painful one is the death of his grand mother who took care of him whenever Taeyong is at work. At such an early age of 12, Mark took the responsibilities of being the eldest child. Taeyong felt so lucky to have him as his son. The most understanding, kind and responsible son he ever had.

He never took care of Mark like what he did to his youngest children today. Mark almost grew up with his grand mother while he's been dealing with his love, work and divorce issues. He wanted to but time and issues didn't allow him until this moment came.

For the first time again, Taeyong felt that he became a father to Mark again and this made him smile even more.

He laid Mark on his lap and continued to brush his hair until Taeyong himself fell asleep on the couch. 

 

 

 

 

Haechan felt scared to sleep alone in the huge bed. It's so huge and spacious that he can easily feel the coldness and lonelines in his body. Like Mark, he tried his best to sleep but failed. He shifted to his right, facing the side table with Taemin's picture displayed on top of it. He took the picture and stared at the face of the man who gave birth to him.

"He looks so beautiful." He mumbled and placed the picture back on its place. He sat up on the bed and stared at the huge glass in front of him.

"He doesn't look like me." He whispered to himself and laid back on his bed. He grabbed his phone and pressed the home button that reveals his picture with Mark on as his lock screen.

"Wait for me, hyung." He said as he kissed his phone and tried to get some sleep. This time, he succeeded.

 

 

 

 

_All for Mark Lee._

 


	13. Getting To Know You

 

"Donghyuck, you have some guests." Jinki announced to the sleeping boy while shaking him up. The said boy groaned in his sleep but then opened his eyes to see the figure of the person he's longing for since yesterday. He sat up on his bed and rubbed his eyes to make sure that he's not dreaming anymore and the figure of Mark and Taeyong standing beside his bed is real. 

"Good morning." Mark greeted the still sleepy boy. Jinki left the three alone and went down to prepare some breakfast by himself. 

"How are you?" Taeyong sat up beside his legs and rubbed his blanket covered leg. "I'm okay Dad.. It's just.. a little lonely and boring without you guys." 

Taeyong felt bad about the feelings that his son had been suffering. But he couldn't do anything about this since he's home now to where he really belongs.

Mark also sat beside him and held his hands. He finally felt warm after touching the love of his life. He missed this the most and he swore that he can hear his heart beats so loud. "I miss you so much Haechannie.." Mark whispered and kissed his two hands. Taeyong felt happy to see his two sons getting intimate and sweet to each other. 

"I miss you too, hyung." Haechan smiled and pulled Mark's arm to hug him. Taeyong stood up and decided to leave the two lovers alone while squealing like a girl. Both Haechan and Mark laughed at their father's reaction and continued to cuddle on the bed. 

 

 

 

"Thank you for taking care of Donghyuck and I'm so sorry for taking him from you in surprise. It's just that he needs to be trained now since the company needs the heir to be present on the next meeting which is next week." Jinki said as he gave a cup of tea on Taeyong. The latter took the cup and sipped carefully, trying not to burn his tongue. 

"It's okay hyung. I understand the situation. I'm just worried that he might not adjust to the situation and might cram himself because of the sudden change of environment. He used to be the noisy, mischievous Haechan in our house then he became quiet, sensitive and reserved when we saw him here." 

"You're right, Taeyong. I shouldn't take it by surprise. At least.. I should've just informed the two of you." Jinki lowered his head in guilt. Taeyong softened at the older and placed his hand on his. "It's okay hyung. We'll try our best to help Haechan adopt the environment and the lifestyle that he needs. 

"Thank you." Jinki gave his best smile and took a sip on his cup. 

 

 

 

 

"Jeno hyung!" Jeno turned his head to see his youngest brother, Jisung, calling him with an ice cream in his hand. "Yes? Jisung?" Jeno lowered himself down to face the little kid until Jisung placed the ice cream cone on his older brother's head leaving him soaking on the melted ice cream.

"YAH! PARK JISUNG!" The said kid ran out to save his life but unluckily, his name is just the same as the soccer player but not like him...  He was caught by Jeno and was being pinched on the ear like what his Daddy did to his Haechan and Jaemin hyungs.

"Who thought you that!?" Jeno angrily asked and crossed his arms on his chest. "Haechan hyung." The little boy honestly said and the teenager most likely cursed in his mind for corrupting their innocent mind.

 

 

 

"What happened to you?" Renjun immediately picked up a tissue to wipe the melted ice cream off from Jeno's face. "Jisung played some tricks on me and he placed the ice cream in my head."

"Let me get you another shirt. Chenle, go back to your room and just watch TV. Jeno... can you wash your hair on the sink?" Renjun commanded and the two of them obliged. He went straight to Jisung's room and was about to scold the youngest when he tripped by a string tied on both chair's legs.

 

"PARK JISUNG!"

 

 

 

 

Taeyong and Mark were about to enter their house when he heard some shouts and screams coming from inside the house. Taeyong immediately opened the door in worry and was dumb founded when he saw how dirty and chaotic the house had become.

The living room is a total mess. Ice cream splattered on the floor, strings tied on chair's legs, pillows on the floor being covered in chocolates and Renjun and Jisung running wild in the living and dining room, Jaemin dancing on the kitchen with a loud music covering the house, Chenle screaming and eating chocolates on the living room, Jeno scolding his brother for being messy but end up eating the chocolates anyway.

"SILENCE!" Taeyong couldn't help but yell in frustration that made them stop what they're doing.

"Clean this mess up or all of you will be grounded for the whole month." They immediately cleaned up the mess they did and apologized to their father.

 

 

 

Haechan decided to stay on the balcony where he can see the beautiful view of the mansion's garden. He was surprised when he heard Jinki on his back, holding a glass of red wine in his hands. "Why aren't you asleep?" He asked and he sipped on his wine.

"Can you tell me what is he like?" Haechan turned around to face his uncle to find some answers to all of his questions. "Why doesn't he look like me when he is the one who gave birth to me?"

"You actually took the resemblance from Jongin." Jinki started. "I didn't know him that much since I accidentally mistook Taeyong as Taemin's boyfriend at first." He took a sip on his wine again and looked at the young boy's eyes. "Jongin, as they say, is also a dance instructor in the studio that Taemin owned. They fell in love, made love and broke up when Jongin was about to get arrange marriage. Taemin was so broken hearted enough that he promised that he won't allow his ex boyfriend to see their child when time comes."

"What if I want to see him?"

"Then, I'll leave you that choice." Jinki patted his nephew's back and went back to his room to sleep. "If you want to know more about Taemin, come to me tomorrow then I'll show you who he is."

Haechan looked back at the beautiful garden when a phone call disturb the silence.

 

 

 

"WHY DID YOU TAUGHT JISUNG TO DO THAT!?" A wild Renjun yelled on his phone.

 

 

_My bad._

 

 


	14. Taking Place In The Future

 

Haechan didn't know why he's standing in front of the huge building's main entrance. His Uncle Jinki told him last night that he's going to introduce Taemin to him but he still didn't understand how Taemin and this huge building is connected. Taemin owned a studio, right? He left the company to his Uncle Jinki, right? Then why is he here? 

Haechan didn't dare to ask his Uncle. Instead, he followed him until they reached an office where people who wear suits and ties are sitting. All of them stood up when he and his Uncle Jinki entered the room.

 

"Good morning, Sir." They greeted and bowed to them. "Good morning." Jinki walked to the center leaving Haechan near the door. Jinki noticed that his nephew is not on his side that he motioned him to come over and be introduced. 

"Team, this is my nephew, Donghyuck. He's going to take place my position in the future. For now, I want to ask your full cooperation in teaching Donghyuck about the company." Haechan's eyes widen in shock. Did he just said taking place? Is this the reason why he's here? Haechan didn't react fully to his Uncle but the latter knew that he's a bit shock in what he had announced. Haechan decided to talk to him about this later. 

 

 

He was brought to different places of the building to be introduced, taught and be familiarized. When they reached a studio like room, Haechan was surprised to find his Dad dancing to the rythm of the music.

"And this is Lee Taeyong, the company's choreographer." The secretary said and Taeyong stopped his dancing to see his son being introduced to him. "Dad?" Haechan called making the secretary confused. "He's n-" 

"Oh, Haechannie! You're here!" Taeyong ran to his son and ruffled his hair. Taeyong kept his nature of work away from his children. They did asked several times but he just answered that he's a choreographer in a company but not specifically identified as Haechan's future company. Taeyong knew that Haechan will find out sooner or later but didn't expect that it will happen today. "I was just practicing for the next comback of NCT Dream, wanna watch?" Taeyong offered a seat to his son and the secretary gave them time together as she finally understand the situation. "Thanks Dad." 

 

Haechan was amazed to see his father dance like that. He never knew that his Dad is so good at dancing despite that he's getting older now. He did watched him dance before when he was still a child but now, he's very amazed that he can still dance as powerful as before.

Haechan, then, remembered something that he wants to know from the very start. _Maybe that's the reason why Uncle brought me here..to ask him._ Haechan thought to himself.

"Dad, you know Taemin right?" Haechan asked the now drenched in sweat and panting, Taeyong. "Of course, son. Why did you ask?" 

"I.. I.. I wanted to know him more." The older man sat in front of his child and took the water bottle lying on the floor. He drank the few water left from it before he answered his questions. 

"Taemin is such a nice guy." He started as the placed the empty water bottle on the floor. "He's very hardworking, very generous and one of the smartest person I've ever known in my life. He's really a good dancer. Better than me, I guess." Taeyong continued to tell Haechan more about his father. He felt guilty upon hearing those description about the man who gave birth to him from his father himself. 

 

"Haechan, I knew that you're very lonely right now but try to understand Jinki hyung here. He's alone now and he wants to pass the throne into you other than someone else's. Just take it. It's for your future." Taeyong told him as they bid each other good bye to go home. Haechan wanted to come with him but he can't as long as Jinki is there at the mansion nor his building. 

 

 

Taeyong was about to go out of the building when someone tapped his shoulder. He turned around and was surprised to see the person he'd been looking and longing for so long.

"How are you, Taeyong?" He asked. Taeyong couldn't answer as he stared at the person in front of him like he's been dreaming in his sleep.

"Taeyong?" He called again and even waved his hand in front of him just to seek his attention. "Sorry.." Taeyong shook his head a little to wake up and this made the other laughed at his cute actions. _He didn't change afterall._

 

"I..I just came back yesterday." He started and looked down to his feet, too shy to start up a convo. Taeyong noticed the sudden change of atmosphere that he decided to take him somewhere else to talk. "Wanna go to the coffee shop?" The other nodded and Taeyong opened the door to escort him to where the coffee shop is.

 

_I missed you.._

 

 

 


	15. Can't Say It Out Loud

 

"So, how are you?" Taeyong asked as he placed the coffee that the bought from the cashier. Yuta took a sip from the coffee leaving a smudge on the corner of his lips. Taeyong didn't hesitate to grab the tissue and wipe it out. Yuta smiled at the sudden sweet actions of the latter and fake coughed to break the awkward silence. 

"I'm doing fine. How's Jaemin?" Taeyong looked at the man in front of him and mimic his smile. "He grew up so fast. He's currently in middle school right now." Yuta felt his heart clenched for not knowing anything about his son. He wanted to be updated, he wanted to talk to him but time, money and his family prevented him to do so. 

For seven years, Yuta just worked his ass off in a restaurant as a waiter, in a convenience store as a cashier and in a hospital as a janitor for his sister's hospitalization, his family's needs and plane ticket to go back in Seoul. Yuta once wanted to give up but whenever he looks at his son's picture, he just want to work more for his future. Yuta felt unfair for not giving Taeyong some money for Jaemin's needs but the latter just told him to go back because Jaemin missed him so much when he got a time to call him last four years. That was only one time. 

Taeyong can sense something off from Yuta after telling him something about their son. He took his hands in his and caressed it softly. "Don't feel bad, Yuta. I knew you tried so hard just to see him again. I always told Jaemin about you and how much you miss him too." Yuta was about to cry when Taeyong placed his hand on his cheek. He then blushed at the action. 

"I want to see him." Taeyong nodded in agreement and took his cup to sip on his coffee. 

 

 

 

 

"Where are you staying right now?" Taeyong asked as they were both walking to Taeyong's house. "I'm currently staying at the hotel. I'm looking for some place to stay until I get my job back again." Taeyong knew this is the right time to ask.. but then, he can't say it out loud. Instead, he offered something that Jaemin once told him before.

 

"Why don't you stay in our house?" Yuta widen his eyes in his offer and looked at the other in disbelief. "You can see Jaemin everyday like you wanted to." Yuta was tempted but he couldn't stay in his house that long, right? Most especially that he still have feelings for the other. 

"That's too much, Taeyong. I mean.." 

"If you're thinking about expenses, don't worry about it too much." 

"Tae-"

"Jaemin wanted to. He's the one who told me this if you come back again here in Seoul." Yuta gave up. He couldn't say no to his son, right? Also, he knew he can't afford to stay in the hotel for two weeks without his job back yet and most especially, he can't afford to buy his apartment back since Hansol sold it when he went to Busan. He has no choice.

"Fine."

 

 

"Good. Lets go to your hotel instead." 

 

 


	16. Welcoming Nakamoto Yuta

 

 

Walking towards the hotel, both Yuta and Taeyong tried to break the silence and awkwardness but failed to do so. Taeyong tried to build up his confidence and make a conversation with him but Yuta just answered in short sentences making it more awkward than already was. 

When they reached the room, Yuta invited Taeyong to come in and sit on the couch. Taeyong just watched the younger pack his things up messily which made him chuckle at his clumsiness. Taeyong couldn't watch anymore that he decided to help him in putting his clothes neatly as possible. 

"You have a lot of clothes." Yuta rolled his eyes but his cheeks turned red, enough for him to look like a tomato. They continued to be silent until they finished packing the things. 

 

 

 

 

"Hyung said that I can play with this in my room!" The youngest protested to the second oldest.

"But that's too dirty and the mud is spreading on the couch! Jisung put that skateboard out of the house now!" 

"Mark hyung will get mad!" 

"I'll tell Mark hyung about this so follow my orders now!" Renjun snapped and stormed off to see his older brother upstairs. The youngest couldn't help but to follow the mother of the family and pout as he brought the dirty skateboard outside. 

 

 

 

 

"Mark hyung!" Mark closed his eyes shut as he heard Renjun yelling his name behind his door. "WHY DID YOU TELL JISUNG TO BRING THE DIRTY SKATEBOARD INSIDE!?" Mark sighed and just continued to read the novel book in his hands. 

Mark is the eldest among the siblings but Renjun acts like the mother and the nagger of them. This was proven when Renjun is the one who cooks, clean and take good care of their youngest siblings when their father was gone. He's also the one who discipline them whenever they made wrong things. 

Mark, on the other hand, is the tolerable brother. He tolerates his siblings' wrong doings that's why he and Renjun didn't match at all. Add to the fact that Mark is a bit messy to his things too even though he's also one of the cleaners in the house. He also can't cook, Taeyong banned him from the kitchen after the microwave oven exploded when he put aluminum foil inside. 

 

The door swung open and the hot headed Renjun stood in front of him and grabbed the book that he's reading away from him. "MARK HYUNG!" 

"Fine. I'm sorry, Renjun. Just order Jisung around. I'm tired." Mark closed his eyes and pretended to sleep while Renjun stormed out of his room to look for their other siblings. 

 

 

 

 

"Jaemin-ah! Go down there!" Renjun shouted when he saw his younger brother climbing the tree to get an apple. "At the count of three!" 

"Chill, hyung. He's just picking up something to eat." Jeno placed a hand on Renjun's shoulder and rubbed it to soothe his hot tempered head. Renjun gave up from the warmth and look at Jaemin who's still picking the best apple to eat. "Just be careful, okay?" He went inside the house to look at the second youngest who's eating egg with soy sauce on the floor. Renjun sighed for the 80299th times and plopped on the sofa, rubbing his head. 

The phone rang making him groan in annoyance. Even though Renjun is too annoyed, he answered the phone politely. 

"Hello." 

"Hyuuuuuung!"

Renjun groaned loudly for the boy on the other line to hear him. 

"Why so grumpy, hyung?" He can hear Haechan laugh on the other line. "Where's Mark hyung?" As usual, he'll always ask for his Mark hyung. 

"Wait for a second. I'll call him up." He put down the phone and went upstairs to call his older brother.

"Hyung! Haechan's calling." 

With the mention of his love's name, Mark immediately stood up from the bed and ran downstairs to pick up the phone. Renjun sighed again and plopped back to the sofa when the door bell rang making him frustrated. 

He walked to the door and angrily opened the door. 

"WHAT!?" 

Both Taeyong and Yuta were surprised at the sudden outburst of the teenager. Renjun widen his eyes and bowed to his father and his guest to apologize.

 

 

 

 

"So, Yuta.. these are my children." Taeyong said as the six offsprings of Taeyong lined up by age. Of course, the only one who he can recognize is his own son who grew so beautiful.

"You have.. so many." Taeyong felt embarassed at the other's statement and faced his children.

"Introduce yourselves." 

"I'll start. My name is Mark and I'm the eldest. I'm turning eighteen this August." 

"My name is Renjun. I'm sixteen."

"My name is Jeno. I'm fifteen."

"Na Jaemin. You know me." Jaemin winked and Yuta smiled at his son's cuteness.

"I'm Chenle. I'm eight years old and I love Dragon Ball!" The second youngest squealed making all of them cover their ears. 

"Sorry about that." Taeyong whispered to him. 

"Park Jisung, seven." 

"Jisung Pwaark!" The second youngest yelled again making Yuta flinch in surprise. 

"I'm Nakamoto Yuta, Jaemin's... Mom." All of them gasped in surprise, well except for Jaemin. 

 

 

"And he's staying in our house starting today." They heard another gasp from them and this includes Jaemin's. 

 

 

 


	17. Alone With Lee Taeyong

**  
**

 

"...and here is your room." Jaemin showed his Mom the only guest room they have. Ever since Taeyong's Mom died, Taeyong is the only one who works for his children's needs and house rent. Taeyong worked his ass off every day as a choreographer with only Sunday as his rest day to make income for his family. There was a time when Taeyong was so down that he cannot find some money anymore, Mark decided to help by finding a part time job to sustain their every day needs.

During that time, Mark is still a Junior in high school. He was hired as a crew working in a fast food chain. Renjun, took charge of his younger siblings while his father and hyung are gone. Both Mark and Renjun divided their time in studies and responsibilities that made Taeyong be so thankful to have children like them.

When Taeyong was offered to appear as a mentor for a dance reality contest, his income increased and he was offered to do a lot of projects. By that time,Taeyong had enough money to buy their own two storey house and let Mark resign from his work. Even though Taeyong is busier than before, his children understands the situation. They supported their father by making him breakfast before going to work and giving massage after work.

Mark is now currently preparing for his college life. He's still in the midst of choosing which university and course he would take. Renjun is in his Junior year while Haechan and Jeno were in freshmen stage. Jaemin is the ony one who's still in the middle school while both Chenle and Jisung were still elementary students.

 

 

 

As Jaemin opened the room, Yuta was surprised on how dusty and chaotic the room is. "Well, it's a bit dusty and... dirty but we can clean it up  tomorrow, right?" Jaemin closed the door and pulled his Mom's hands to his father's direction.

"Dad!" Jaemin called while pulling Yuta with him. Taeyong looked up from the newspaper that he's reading and smiled at the two. "Is there any problem?"

"The room is a bit messy and there's no way in hell I'm going to let my Mom sleep there." Jaemin protested and he thought of a wonderful idea. "How about he can stay in your room, Dad?" Jaemin mischievously smirked and his parents widen their eyes at him.

"Why can't I stay in your room, Jaem?" Yuta asked his son but Jaemin shooked his head in disagreement.

"As much as I want to but I have exams these week that I need to concentrate on studying." Jaemin lied. He doesn't have any exams though but he just want to make his parents be together. "And also, I can't let you sleep in Haechan hyung's room. He's going to be mad because aside from him, only Mark hyung can sleep inside. Renjun hyung and Jeno hyung's room are full while you can't sleep beside Chenle and Jisung..they're too noisy. Mark hyung doesn't sleep at all because he's talking to Haechan all night long. You don't want to hear their convo though." Jaemin stated facts that can persuade his Dad to let his Mom sleep beside him. Yuta has been contemplating on his life decisions but he cannot let his son be disappointed again.

"Besides, you missed each other right?" Taeyong and Yuta swore they can hear their heart beats loud enough for them to turn red like a tomato. Jaemin smiled in success as he heard his Dad sighed.

 

There's nothing he can do now. He thought and grabbed his Mom's luggage inside Taeyong's room.

 

"I'm sorry for this, Taeyong." Yuta said as he bowed his head in embarassment. Taeyong stood up from where he is sitting and faced Yuta. He placed his index finger on his chin and let Yuta made eye contact with him. "It's okay, Yuta. Don't feel sorry." He smiled and both of them painted their cheeks red again.

 

 

 

 

The night came and Taeyong lead Yuta to his room. The latter dropped his jaw when he saw how beautiful the master's bedroom is. The room is painted in white making it more elegant and classy. The room has a King sized bed in the middle and a wall mounted TV in front of it. On the side, there's a huge mirror closet which hides Taeyong's fancy clothes while on the other side is the door to the bathroom where it has a bath tub inside. Taeyong felt proud of his hardwork when he saw how Yuta was mesmerized in his room. "Your room is so big."

"This is my dream room since I was young." Taeyong shared as he placed Yuta's bag on the bed.

"Glad that your dreams came true."

"Not all, though." Taeyong smirked when Yuta looked at him, confused. "I still doesn't have anyone to share this room with permanently." Yuta let out an awkward chuckle and turned back from Taeyong to hide his blushing face. _Why do I always blush so hard these days?_ He questioned himself.

"Gonna go get some shower. Feel free to be comfortable." Taeyong said and left Yuta alone to the bathroom.

 

Yuta never gulped so hard before when he saw Taeyong walking out from the bathroom only in his robe while wiping his hair with a clean white towel. Yuta swore that Taeyong looked hotter than before and his muscles grew bigger than he has last time they did something. Taeyong can feel the intense stare from Yuta and smirked. "You want to take a shower too?" He asked and his guest nodded. Yuta left Taeyong alone with a huge grin in his face.

 

Yuta came back wearing his favorite pink pajamas. Taeyong is now wearing a shirt and a blue pajama pants. Taeyong stared at Yuta's cuteness for awhile before he woke up from his senses.

"I'll sleep on the couch." Yuta offered but Taeyong is fast that he grabbed Yuta's wrist to pull him onto the bed with him. "Stay with me." He said and this made Yuta shiver. "We already done much worse than this, Yuta." Yuta felt embarassed that he covered his face with his hands but Taeyong moved it away.

"Don't. You're beautiful." Yuta swore 112201th times that he want to slap Taeyong to stop him for making him blush. Yuta and Taeyong stared at each other's eyes and they can feel and understood each other's thoughts. Both of them leaned closer to each other, closing the gap with the sweetest kiss they ever had after so many years. Yuta's hands roam around Taeyong's back while Taeyong placed his hand on Yuta's thigh and neck to deepen the sweet kiss.

 

 

 

Well, the sweet kiss didn't end sweet... it turns rough with full of lust that turns into a night full of sex.  "That's right. Moan for me, Yuta." Taeyong thrusted harder on Yuta's but the latter tried to muffle his moans so that the children can't hear them. "Moan my name, Yuta. This room is sound proof."

 

Both Yuta and Taeyong ended their night, naked, cuddling under one blanket.

 

 

"I.. love you." Yuta whispered to his ear but Taeyong just kissed him on his forehead as a response.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's really fast.. Heh.


	18. Please Stay With Me

 

"GOOD MORNING!"

 

The ever energetic Na Jaemin barged inside Taeyong's room without knocking. Both Taeyong and Yuta sat up from their former lying position until they realized that they're still naked under the blanket when Jaemin gasped. "You're making another sibling for me? Thanks Mom and Dad!" Jaemin dramatically wiped his eyes from tears and both Yuta and Taeyong wanted to slap their son right now.

"Jaemin, just go out and wake your brothers up." Taeyong ordered coldly. Jaemin laughed at his parents' embarassment and went out of the room, closing the door. Taeyong and Yuta sighed in relief until Jaemin opened the door again."Reminder Dad, Chenle's recital is today." He winked at his parents before closing the door shut again.

Yuta was about to get dressed when Taeyong pulled him back to the bed. "Where's my good morning kiss?" He demanded but Yuta slapped his hands on Taeyong's lips. "Last night is enough." Yuta said, trying his best to get out of Taeyong's hold.

 

"Taeyong...let me go."

"Not until I get a kiss from you again."

"No."

"Then I'll never let you go."

"You'll be late for Chenle's recital.'

"Then, it's your fault."

"Taeyong.."

"Just one kiss, Yuta." The said male gave up struggling and finally gave Taeyong his kiss on his lips. The kiss was sweet like their first kiss last night. Taeyong smiled between the kisses and pulled away to grasp some air. Taeyong continued to kiss Yuta's cheek down to his jaw and neck making Yuta be turn on again.

"Tae.."

"Lets do another round.."

"Stop, Tae. Your children are all awake now." Taeyong smiled at the nickname Yuta gave him. "Tae... I like it." Yuta blushed again and wrap the blanket around his body leaving Taeyong exposed.

"I know that you love seeing me naked Yuta but it's too cold to walk around the room like this." Taeyong protested that made Yuta blush even more.

"Just get dressed, Taeyong. Your children might barge again inside your room and I know you don't want them to see you naked right?" Yuta made a point that Taeyong ran inside the bathroom to have a hot bath.

 

 

Yuta sat on the bed, completely dressed. He was waiting for Taeyong who's taking a bath longer than he thought. He looked at the sheets beside him and bit his lip as he remembered what happened last night. He never thought that Taeyong and him would do this again. After all these years, Taeyong is the only one whom he had sex with.

"Yukkuri!" The sudden noise coming from the bathroom woke Yuta up from his daydream. He looked up seeing Taeyong dressed so good with black shirt and black skinny jeans fitting his thigh and legs in detail. "Aren't you going to take a bath?" He asked and sat up beside him. Taeyong took the moment to put his chin on Yuta's shoulder and back hug him.

Yuta isn't used to these kind of affections that Taeyong is showing to him but he can't deny that he love it so much. "I'll take a shower after I clean my supposed to be room."

"But you smelled like sex and you'll sleep here starting today, Yukkuri." Yuta looked at him in disbelief while Taeyong just gave him his sheepish grin. "Where the hell Yukkuri came from, Tae? And why will I sleep here if you have a spare room to sleep? I also plan to move when I take my job back."

"Yukkuri just sounds nice and it fits you so much. Please stay with me,Yukkuri. I need you here with me." Yuta never heard Taeyong plead this much to him. _Maybe Taeyong just want someone to sleep with since he's been sleeping in this master's bedroom alone?_ Yuta thought and looked at the child-like man giving him his best puppy eyes ever.

"Fine." Taeyong kissed his cheek and stood up to pull Yuta inside the bathroom. "Freshen up and I'll wait for you downstairs. Okay?" He said and closed the bathroom door before Yuta could protest.

 

 

 

Awkwardness is the best word to describe the dining room  right now. Taeyong was sitting beside Yuta who's sitting beside Jaemin. The rest of the children were quiet, observing their guest as much as possible.

Mark, Renjun and Jeno were watching Yuta eat the breakfast Renjun prepared for them. Yuta, on the other hand, felt uncomfortable that made Jaemin go unnotice.

"Cut the crap, hyungs. Let my Mom eat."

"Still observing if you take that bratty attitude from him."Renjun said, eyes still on Yuta.

"He really looks like you, Jaemin." Jeno commented.

Chenle and Jisung were busy feeding each other to care about what is happening on the table.

The eldest among them kept his mouth shut but his eyes never leaving Yuta.

 

 

To be honest, Mark felt a bit jealous on Jaemin for seeing the one who gave birth to him. Ever since he was a toddler, he had never seen his Eomma anymore. He honestly linger so much of Ten that he keeps a picture of him in his wallet. Mark knew that his Eomma had another man now in Thailand but he just hope that both him and his Eomma will meet again someday, tell him that he loves him so much and that he miss him. 

Also, being the eldest and the first legal family his father had, Mark always eyes on someone who is not his Eomma. He even gave the same treatment to Jaehyun, even much worse than he did on Yuta. When Jaehyun entered the scene, he always throw tantrums and cry that made his grandmother take care of him more instead of his step father.

He just hopes that Yuta wouldn't be the same like his Eomma and Jaehyun, who left and destroyed his Dad's heart.

He suffered enough.

 

 

The doorbell rang that made Chenle stood up to open the door but before he could do that, Haechan slammed the door open and walked towards the dining room, surprised to see another person sitting on his chair.  

"Why are you sitting on my chair?" Haechan asked, hands on his hips. Jaemin rolled his eyes in annoyance while Yuta felt little at the sudden outburst. "Haechan, he's Jaemin's Mom. Have some respect." Taeyong scolded and the said teenager removed his hands from his hips and bowed to apologize to Yuta.

"He's Haechan, the fourth child and the first one that I adopted. He's now living with his uncle so don't mind him that much." Taeyong whispered to Yuta.

"Oh."

 

 

 

"So... good luck, Chenle! You can do it!" Taeyong patted his son's bottom and gave him a good luck kiss. Yuta watched the father and son moment and was awed at how wonderful of a father Taeyong is. Yuta was amazed on how great Taeyong can be when they were hanging out at the park but he was more amazed now that he can see Taeyong take care of his seven children alone.

Yuta honestly wanted to help but he doesn't even know how. He even didn't take care of Jaemin that long to know about parenting and taking care of children.

"Yuta, are you okay?" Taeyong asked and the latter nodded. They sat on their respective seats along with the six when Yuta glanced on Taeyong.

"Can you teach me how to be a parent?" He whispered on his ears and Taeyong gave him his best smile.

"You don't learn them, you feel them Yuta."

"Then help me to feel them."

"I don't know ho-"

"Give me some time to know them more." Yuta said in a very determined way that made Taeyong nods his head.

 

 


	19. A Day Out With Yuta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actually, in AFF, I divided this into two parts. :D

 

Just like what Taeyong said, Yuta tried his best to be a good parent to Jaemin but he failed. He tried to iron his clothes but end up burning a portion of it. Yuta tried to cook for him but the food is too bland. Yuta tried to clean up Jaemin's room but he threw some important papers that Jaemin needed. In all honesty, Jaemin would have been very angry at his Yuta Mom for doing a lot of failures but he just can't. He loved it even more. Jaemin still wore the clothes even though the burnt portion is too visible. Jaemin still ate the food that his Mom made even if it's too bland. Jaemin went to the trash bins outside their house just to find the important papers, hang it on the strings while spraying alcohol or perfume. Jaemin appreciates every single thing that Yuta tried to do for him even it's a failure.

This made Yuta feel guiltier. He can't do anything better but Taeyong just comforted him saying that he must not try too hard on himself. "Be yourself, Yuta. Follow your heart." He adviced while they were laying on Taeyong's bed.

 

 

It was Saturday dawn when Yuta woke up without Taeyong beside him. For a week that he's been sleeping beside Taeyong, this is the first time to wake up without the owner of the room on the same bed. He scanned everywhere to look for him until he saw a note on the side table.

 

**I'll be in the company for awhile. Can you take care of the children for me?**

 

Like Yuta had a choice.

 

 

 

Since it's Saturday, this means that all of the children are present in the house, When he walked out of the room, he spotted Renjun cooking some breakfast for them. Jeno is guiding Jisung in brushing his teeth. Jaemin is helping Chenle to change his clothes while Mark is busy talking on the phone, probably talking to Haechan.

He went straight to the kitchen to help Renjun in setting the table. Once he's done with it, he called the other children to eat. He sat awkwardly in front of them and Yuta swore he wanted to puke due to his nervousness and awkwardness. All of the children ate their breakfast silently which is a little weird since other people knew how mischievous the children were. Yuta was about to speak when Renjun cut him off.

"What are your plans in staying here in our house, really?" Renjun's tone of voice is a bit cold making everyone surprised to hear him like that. Jaemin was taken a back by his older brother's question.

"Hyung.."

"Are you planning to steal Jaemin away from us, too?" Renjun asked bitterly and this time, Mark is the one who stopped him.

"Enough, Renjun." Yuta also had enough.Why do these children can't believe him? He just wanted to be here so that he can make up to all the years that he had been without Jaemin. He just want to spend a lot of time with his son without taking him away from Taeyong. Also, he stayed because Taeyong made him stay. If he just wanted to steal Jaemin away, he might have done it since last week.

"As much as I love Jaemin, I can't take him away from Taeyong, from you, like that." Yuta answered while the table stayed silent. Jaemin glanced at his Yuta Mom and held his hand in comfort.Yuta gave his son a smile for assurance.

 

 

"I wanna go out." Chenle suddenly whined.

"We can't. Dad said we can't go out." Renjun shushed his brother up but he whined more and this made Yuta thought of something to stop the kid.

"I-I can ask your Dad if we can go out. He told me through the note that I'll be the guardian for today." He said and all eyes are on him. Jaemin supported him, of course but with the look of the two eldest, he suddenly stopped talking.

"Oh come on Mark hyung, Renjun hyung! Mom offered to go out so that Chenle would stop whining and now you're not agreeing on this?" Jaemin tried to persuade his brothers until they finally give up because Chenle is now crying on the floor.

 

 

 

The seven children finally went out of the park. Jisung, Chenle, Jaemin, Jeno and Renjun were playing hide and seek while Mark and Yuta are sitting on the bench, watching them not so far away. Yuta can feel the awkwardness between him and Mark until Mark broke the silence and Yuta was taken aback by his question.

"Do you love Dad?"

What would he answer? Yes? Indeed, Yuta confessed to Taeyong on the first night they had shared his bed but Yuta doesn't even know if Taeyong loves him back. He clearly just heard Taeyong's snores after he said those three words. Yuta's been contemplating if he needs to tell Mark the truth about his feelings to Taeyong but in his virtue, honesty is the best policy so.. 

"Yes." With no hesitation, Yuta said the three lettered word as an answer. He examined the teenager's face but he saw nothing. Suddenly, it became silent again. Both Mark and Yuta just sat there watching the children playing with their hyungs. 

 

 

 

 

Yuta knew that the children will be very hungry if they stayed too long at the park but looking at their happy smiles, he knew that they wanted to stay longer at the park. He then picked up his back pack and pulled out some sandwiches that he made while the children were changing their clothes. He called the children up and waved one sandwich to let them know that he brought food to eat. 

All of them gathered in front of him and he gave the five children their own sandwiches. Since it's too heavy to bring seven bottles of water, he brought one water jug and let the children share the drink to each other. 

"You want, Mark?" Yuta offered a sandwich to Mark which the latter refused to take. "It's okay. I'm kinda full."  Yuta understood that he just don't want to take anything from him since he has a gut feeling that Mark doesn't like him. 

The rest of the children sat on the clothed ground (the cloth was also brought by Yuta), eating the delicious sandwich that Yuta made for them. Yuta smiled at them and pulled out a towel to wipe the sweat off from Jisung and Chenle. Jaemin watched his Mom doing all the efforts to his brothers and he couldn't help but to smile at his hardwork. 

 

After eating Yuta joined the children in playing mini soccer. Since Yuta is a former soccer player in his high school days, the children were so amazed of his skills. He did go easy on them and he even let the other team win just to let Jisung be happy as he goaled.

 

It's almost 5PM when the children finally decided that they had enough play for the day and the youngest is feeling tired that he fell asleep on Yuta's lap while they were refreshing. Yuta carried Jisung in his back while Jaemin and Jeno carried the back pack and water jug that Yuta brought with them. Mark and Renjun were trailing behind while Chenle clutches his hand on Yuta's shirt. 

 

 

When they returned to the house, he saw Taeyong sitting on the couch with a frown on his face. 

"Where have you been?" He asked sternly and Yuta was about to answer when Mark cut him off. 

"At the park. I thought you knew?" 

"I didn't. No one told me."

"I-" 

"Sorry Dad. It's my fault. I didn't texted you." 

"What if something happened to you? What if-"

"TAEYONG, I BROUGHT THEM THERE." Taeyong finally looked at Yuta who's still carrying Jisung on his back. He looked at Jeno and asked him to carry the youngest to his room while Renjun brought Jaemin and Chenle to their rooms. Mark sat opposite his father while Yuta stood there, trying his best to explain what happened. 

"I forgot to tell you, Taeyong. I was making sandwiches while the children were changing their clothes." 

"Mark didn't text me. I told him that he will still text me whatever is happening to his siblings." 

"Don't blame him, Tae. Please? It's all my fault. I forced them to go out." Mark just watched the two adults talking when he finally stood up from his seat and walked to his room. 

"I'm going to call Haechan." 

"That's the reason why you can't text me. Busy flirting with Haechan while you can't take care of your siblings."

"Tae-" Yuta tried to stop him but Taeyong can't shut his mouth. 

"GO TO YOUR ROOM AND BE LOVEY DOVEY TO YOUR BROTHER AGAIN! THAT'S WHAT YOU'RE GOOD AT RIGHT?" 

Mark had enough and he slammed the door shut. Yuta also had enough with Taeyong for blaming the poor boy even if it isn't his fault anyway. 

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" 

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME? YOU BRINGING MY CHILDREN ANYWHERE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION. THAT IS WRONG!" 

"Well, you're the one who told me to get to know them well, right? I just did forgot to inform you and you talk shit to your son like that and even to me!" 

"YU-"

"IF IT IS WRONG TO BRING THEM OUT THEN I WON'T MEDDLE ON EVERYTHING THAT IS RELATED TO YOUR CHILDREN! I'LL FUCKING LEAVE THIS DAMN HOUSE THEN!" 

That is the cue for Taeyong to cry. He wanted to say sorry but his pride wont made him speak. Yuta walked out to Taeyong's room and grabbed his luggage to pack his clothes inside. Taeyong just watched him pack while trying his best to control his tears. 

"Stop it, Yuta."

He said but Yuta didn't stop packing his clothes. Taeyong stepped forward to hold Yuta's arms but the latter is too stubborn to stop what he's doing. 

"Yuta please? Stop packing."

"..."

"Yuta.. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say those words."

".." 

"I'm just too tired because of work, Yuta. I'm sorry."

"..."

"Yuta..."

"..."

"I.. love you.." Yuta suddenly stopped and closed his eyes to control his emotions. He let out a deep sigh and turn around to face Taeyong who's now crying like a mess. 

"Don't leave me, Yuta. I cannot afford to see you leaving me again." 

With those words, Yuta sealed Taeyong's mouth with a kiss. He knew that he cannot leave Taeyong alone like this most especially when the latter finally confessed to him. 

"I won't. I'm sorry too."

"Promise me you won't leave me. Okay?" 

"Promise." 

 

 

The two kissed again and ended up cuddling on their bed. Little did they know, two eyes were watching the scene from the open door of the room. 

"Lies." He said bitterly. 

 

 


	20. Taeyong and Mark's Talk

 

Taeyong couldn't sleep after realizing that he hurt his eldest son. He didn't meant to say those words and he mostly didn't meant to hurt him. He love his son so much to say those things. 

He carefully shifted to his right so that he won't wake Yuta up. He looked at him sweetly, familiarizing every detail of his beautiful face. Yuta looks so pretty even though his hair is messy on the sheets while his mouth wide open while snoring. Taeyong smiled at the scene and closed his boyfriend's mouth then gave him a sweet peck on his forehead. He snuggled closer to him, his arms circled around Yuta's waist, feeling the warmth of love coming from him. 

 

 

 

Morning came and Taeyong woke up with an empty bed side. He looked for his lover from the bathroom, balcony and even outside his room but he cannot see him. When he was about to open Jaemin's door, he heard someone coming out from the other door. He turned around to see his eldest son wearing his blue pajammas and his hair is a bit messy, enough to say that he also just woke up from the bed.

 

"Good morning Mark." He greeted but no greeting was returned. Instead, Mark walked to the kitchen without paying attention to his father. 

"Look, Mark.. I'm sorry for what I have said last night. I didn't mean it. I'm so tired and pressured at work. My b-"

"This is the first time you yelled at me like that." Mark cut him off that Taeyong felt ashamed to his statement. 

"I know. I'm sorry." 

"It really hurts Dad. You were never like that." 

"Mark.."

"Ever since Yuta came here, you seems so distant to us." 

"..."

"We never really have time to be together, to play like we used to, to have fun and do other stuff." 

"..."

"We missed the Dad that we always massage his body whenever he's stressed. He changed a lot."

"I didn't e-"

"You don't need to explain Dad. I know you love Yuta but please share the same love to your children."

With that, Mark left the kitchen with a glass of water in his hands to his room. He left Taeyong tearing up and contemplating whether he should knock his son's room up to talk to him more or not. He decided not to and grabbed his phone to dial up someone. 

 

"Hello?"

_"Hello?_

"Where are you?"

_"You didn't read the note beside your bed? I told you that I'm going to the company to get my job back."_

"But you didn't ne-"

_"I do need a job, Taeyong."_

"Fine. Be careful on your way back, okay?"

_"Okay. Bye."_

"Bye. I.. love you."

Taeyong knew that Yuta stood frozen when he heard him say those three words for the second time. Taeyong isn't normally like this to his past relatioships but he just couldn't handle Yuta. He's so different. 

_"I.. love you too.."_

 

 

 

The breakfast is quiet and this is the first time that it happens in front of Taeyong. Mark is poking his meat on the plate, Renjun is staring at his brother then to his father, Jeno is usually the quiet one, Jaemin is still upset about what happened, Chenle who seems to understand the mood, choose to keep quiet while Jisung, he isn't just like Chenle who's noisy. He's just playing his fork on the table. 

Taeyong had enough that he decided to break the silence until a loud bang startled all of them. They looked at the door and they saw Haechan crying like a mess. 

"I miss you guys." He said while crying and went to his father to hug him. 

Taeyong was still dumbfounded why Haechan is crying and the latter just eyed him. He _knew_ what Haechan is feeling right now since he's working on the company that Haechan will own in the future. 

Taeyong had decided that it's about time to make this decision. He thought about it a lot and already asked permission from his boss to do it. 

Since Haechan is here and he badly need it too, he let his son sit on his chair and announced something that might help to solve this situation. 

"Lets have a vacation." He announced and everyone looked at him in disbelief. 

 

"...with Yuta."

 

 

 


	21. Family Outing (Part One)

 

 

After a lot of protests from his sons, Taeyong had finally conviced them to go out to Jeju Island for five days with Yuta. The family are now packing their things up on their respective rooms except for Yuta.

"Do I really need to join you? I mean I can stay here and wait for Yunho hyung's approval to let me in again as his personal assistant." Yuta asked while folding Taeyong's shirt. "Of course you need to join us. You told me that you want to know my children, right? Now, this is the right time." Taeyong said while packing his own clothes on the luggage. He noticed that Yuta isn't moving an inch from the bed to pack his own things up. He stood up in front of him and pulled his arms to stand up.

"Come on,Yukkuri, Jaemin will be so disappointed if you didn't join. He made a lot of effort just to persuade his brothers." Yuta felt defeated after Taeyong used their child card again. Everytime that Yuta decided to be stubborn, Taeyong always use Jaemin to stop his stubborness. Jaemin couldn't blame his Mom though, his Dad's ideas were sometimes weird.

"Fine."

 

 

 

The flight to Jeju isn't that long for the Lee family. They eventually used Haechan's private jet and they are going to stay in the hotel that his Uncle Jinki owned. Since Haechan was already known as the heir, the family got the VIP rooms. Four rooms were rented. One is for Taeyong and Yuta, the other one was for Mark and Haechan while the other one was for Jaemin, Jisung and Chenle while the last one is for Renjun and Jeno. Renjun was about to protest about the room arrangement but Jaemin just told him that it's okay that he's the one who will take care of his younger siblings instead. There was a slight doubt on Jaemin but Renjun was finally persuaded by Jeno to take a rest.

"Are you sure that the three of them will be okay?" Renjun asked Jeno again while putting their luggages on their respective beds to unpack. Jeno sighed for 121489th times that day and pushed Renjun to sit on his bed.

"Hyung, just don't worry about them. Jaemin said they'll be fine so trust him. Okay? In fact, Haechan hired someone to look for the three of them every one hour." Jeno said and this made Renjun calm himself down. "I'm just a little bit worried for Chenle." Renjun confessed and this made Jeno show his signature eyesmile.

"Don't worry hyung, I understand you."

 

 

 

"Are you sure that Dad allowed us to be alone?" Mark asked when they finally settled on their own bed. Haechan was dialling his Uncle to let him know that they already arrived at the hotel and that he don't need to get worried. He looked at Mark and he showed his cheeky smile.

"It's not that we're going to do something illegal, hyung." Mark was surprised on how bold Haechan became. He felt the heat on his cheeks and covered his face with the duvet.

"It's just weird."

"What is weird between us sharing rooms? We've done it a lot when we were young and now you're complaining?"

"Well, it's different now. Before, we used to be brothers but now.." Mark choke on his last words that Haechan didn't let it slide. He stood up from his bed and plopped on his hyung's side.

"We're now what hyung?" Haechan asked with expectations. Mark felt like he wanted to shrink and disappear in his bed but he chose to cover the duvet all over his body and hide from the younger.

"Lets just sleep, Haechan." With that, Haechan was left disappointed. Instead of slipping on his own duvet, he walked out of the room to get some fresh air. Mark never felt so stupid.

 

 

 

Yuta and Taeyong were done unpacking their things when Yuta decided to leave the room to get some fresh air. Taeyong didn't join this time so that he can take a shower before going to bed. Yuta was walking towards the balcony when he heard someone sobbing. He doesn't want to interrupt him but he saw the familiar figure and worriedly went to his side.

"Are you okay?" Yuta asked in concern and Haechan looked at him and shook his head left to right.

"I don't know how to deal with this since I know that you don't want me but if you need someone to talk to, I'm here." Yuta said and was about to leave when Haechan grabbed his wrist to stop him. "Can you stay for a while?"

 

 

 

"I thought Mark hyung and I were more than something. I kissed him, he kissed back, we actually made out a lot and even talk to each other on the phone every night. Then today, I asked him what were we, he didn't answer. Instead, he ignored me... again." Haechan is trying his best to stop his tears from falling but he failed again. Yuta, on the other hand, offered him a handkerchief to wipe his wet cheeks which he gladly accepted.

"I thought he loves me but I think I expected too much.." Haechan continued and slumped his back against the wall. Yuta sighed and faced the teenager.

"You know that Taeyong and I were in a relationship right now, right?" Yuta asked and Haechan nodded his head. "But before we ended like that, Taeyong and I used to see each other before with Jaemin but I ended up flying to Japan because of my sister." Haechan eagerly listened to him.

"You see, we never really had so much conversations and interactions but we felt the love in each other. I knew Taeyong loved me but I patiently wait for the right time for him to confess. And guess what? That moment was so beautiful and memorable for me. In fact, we even fought before we finally became together. What I really want to say here is that, it takes time, Haechan. Love is patient. If Mark isn't ready yet to be in a relationship, just wait and time will come that Mark will be the first one to make the move." Yuta said and this time, Haechan stopped crying. Instead, he laughed on how stupid he sounds like earlier and realized that he isn't the Haechan that he was before.

"Thank you...uh..."

"If you want to, you can call me Yuta." Haechan shook his head again in disagreement. He smiled and took a step forward to hug him.

"Mom.." Yuta never felt so happy after hearing the three lettered word again. Even if it's weird for a guy like him to be called like that, he loves it so much when he heard it coming from Jaemin and now from Haechan.

"Did you just called me Mom?" Yuta asked in disbelief.

"You don't want to?"

"I'd love to but why?"

"Because even though you took my chair and my brothers doesn't like you, your persistence and kindness makes me wanna be my Mom. I never had one before and I want to know how it feels." Haechan confessed and this made Yuta wanted to cry in joy.

"I'm willing to be your Mom."

 

"Cool."

 

 

 


	22. Family Outing (Part Two)

 

Renjun and Jeno were busy making kites when they heard a dolphin-like scream from the other room. Renjun knew whose loud scream belongs to so he quickly stood up from where he is sitting and went out of the room to see what is happening. Jeno followed behind him and snorted (most likely trying to control his laugh but failed) when he saw Chenle being covered in chocolate. Jaemin, on the other hand, was so stressed to keep his younger brothers but seeing Renjun standing in front on their door, he pretends that he's cool with it. Jisung is playing with his clay which is normal but Renjun didn't let Chenle slip from his hands that he immediately brought his brother to the bathroom.

"That's it! I'm going to stay here. Jaemin, stay with Jeno instead!" Renjun commands while he's pulling Chenle's chocolate coated shirt off from his body. Jeno pouted, feeling disappointed that his Renjun hyung switched rooms with Jaemin. It's not that he doesn't like his half brother, it's just... he likes to be with his Renjun hyung. A lot.

 

"Can I pack my clothes first? It's all scattered." Jaemin asked while pulling his luggage bag next to his bed.

"I'll give you fifteen minutes." Renjun replied from the shower.

"How about yours?"

"It's already packed."

 

 

 

Yuta heard the commotion coming from the other room. He was about to get up when he realized that his lower region didn't feel well after all the _activities_ that he had done with Taeyong last night. Instead, he tried to shake Taeyong's arms to wake him up but he only got a groan as a response. Yuta felt impatient that he tried to get up and ignore the pain coming from his bottom due to his worry that something bad is happening to the children. He slowly put on his robe, walked, obviously limping to the door and was completely shocked as he opened it and saw stains of chocolates on the hallway. He knocked on the youngests' room and Jaemin instantly opened it.

"What happened here?" He saw the room in complete mess. The chocolates are all over the floor of the room, some clothes were scattered everywhere, clays on the wall and floor, feathers from the ripped pillow on the bed and couches. Good thing that he's the one who saw this mess because if it's Taeyong, everyone will be dead.

"I didn't know that Chenle hides a bottle of nutella from his luggage. He clumisly opened it and it spilled until his whole body was covered in chocolates." Jaemin explained.

"Jaeminnie hyung got mad and Chenle hyung ran then Jaeminnie hyung is trying to catch Chenle hyung from the hallway." The youngest continued while molding another clay to throw on the wall.

Yuta quickly entered the room and locked the door in case that Taeyong might wake up and check on them. He walked to the bathroom and saw Renjun cleaning Chenle up. The second oldest looked up and frowned. "What are you doing here?" He asked rudely while he was scrubbing Chenle's armpit.

"Your Dad might wake up soon. If he saw this mess, everyone will be grounded."

"Then what are you suggesting to do?"

"Lets clean up as fast as possible." He said and the second oldest couldn't complain anymore. _Yuta has a point anyways_.

 

 

 

 

Yuta gathered the children to distribute their task. Jaemin was tasked to clean up the chocolates from the hallway, Jeno was assigned to pick up the feathers and clays from the wall and floor, Chenle wipes the chocolates from the floor, Renjun cleaning up Jisung in the shower while Yuta is picking up Jaemin's clothes and putting it in his luggage.

After seventeen minutes, the room looks better than before. He put the last piece of clothes inside and zipped up the luggage. Jaemin, Jeno and Renjun sat on the couch, suddenly feeling tired. Chenle and Jisung were playing again but no trash involve when Taeyong barged in.

"Oh, there you are Yuta! I was actually looking for you and... wow.. the room is so clean!" The children looked at Yuta and smiled. Only Renjun kept his face stern and just glanced at him.

"Well, since you guys maintained a clean room, we're going to beach later as a reward. You guys want that right?" Taeyong announced happily and stared at Yuta. "Yu, I'll wait for you inside our room. Okay?" Yuta nodded and Taeyong left. The children's eyes were on Yuta again and he didn't expect the words will come out from their lips.

"Thank you Mom." Jaemin started.

"Thank you." Followed by Jeno.

"Thank you." Followed by Chenle.

"Thank you." Jisung imitated his older brothers.

 

"T-thank.. you." Finally said by Renjun. Though Renjun doesn't want to admit it at first, Yuta was actually a good person afterall. Yuta showed his biggest smile and stand up, still ignoring the pain. "You all should get dress and pack your things for beach now. I'll call Mark and Haechan from other room to do the same thing, okay?" He said to the children and everyone complied... including Renjun.

Yuta went out of the room and walked to the room across it. He knocked a few times before Mark opened the door and groaned in annoyance when he saw Yuta standing in front of him. "What do you want?" He asked coldly and scratched the back of his head to show uninterested.

"Your Dad gives some reward to your siblings for their clean room, everyone are busy packing their things now to go to the beach. I'm just informing you that we'll leave in forty five minutes." He said and left the room, limping. This didn't go unnoticed by Mark.

 

 

 

Yuta went back to his room with Taeyong when he was greeted with a hug by the latter.

"You helped them clean up, do you?" Taeyong whispered from his ear as he nibbled his earlobe which Yuta tried his best to suppress his moans coming out from his mouth. He couldn't afford to have another round since he's still sore and he's been limping already.

"T-Tae..s-stop.." He stuttered while Taeyong's hands are making its way under Yuta's robe. He just realized that he's still naked underneath the fabric that he jabbed his elbow on his stomach which the latter groan in pain but kissed him afterwards for his apology.

"Sorry to do this but I need to wake your senses up. I told the kids that we're leaving in forty five minutes and I'm still sore that I can't even move that fast. You need to help me." He ordered his boyfriend and being whipped, Taeyong carried him to the bathroom so both of them can shower and save some time. Yuta knew what Taeyong is planning so he keeps his elbow as his weapon whenever he can feel something _pointy_ from his bottom.

 

 

 

 

All of them were ready to leave. The car also arrived from the hotel and they loaded their bags on the trunk and one by one got inside the car. Jaemin, Jisung, Chenle and Jeno were squished at the back, Renjun was sitting between Mark and Haechan which he can actually feel the tension between them. Taeyong insisted that he will drive the car instead and Yuta automatically sat beside the driver's seat.

"Buckle up." Taeyong reminded his children and started the engine. It was actually a two hours drive to the beach that he had rented. He can hear his children from the back snoring. He looked beside him and saw Yuta looking outside the window. He reached out his hand and the younger was taken aback from the sudden action.

"Tae.. you're driving." He said and tried to remove his boyfriend's hands from him. "I can drive while holding your hand. This thing is automatic that I can just use my left hand for the steering wheel."

He glanced at him quickly and saw him getting red as a tomato. He loves to see him like this, being shy and awkward beside him.

"You know, I dreamed a lot about this. Driving with your hands on mine, kids sleeping at the back while traveling to somewhere fun. Now that it's finally happening, I couldn't get happier." Taeyong confessed and this made Yuta blush even more.

 

 

Half way to their destination, Yuta suddenly felt sick. He couldn't understand since he's been okay when they left the hotel. He's not even a car-sick person, heck, he even rode a freaking plane! He patted Taeyong's hand that was still holding his left one. Taeyong finally noticed that there's something wrong so he swerve the car right to stop for awhile.

"Are you o-" Taeyong couldn't even finish his sentence when Yuta got out of the car and vomitted. The kids finally woke up after hearing the car opened and wondered why they stopped. Taeyong went out of the car to check Yuta's condition while the kids at the back followed their eyes on the couple.

"Are you okay now? Do you want some water? I'll go get i-"

"I'm okay now, Tae. Don't worry." He said after wiping his lips by his hands. Taeyong reached it and wiped it with a handkerchief instead. He lifted Yuta's chin and wiped the remaining dirt from the corner of his lips. "Now, lets get in. The children might get worried."

 

 

 

 

When they reached the destination, the kids (except Mark and Haechan) were so excited that they got off as fast as they can from the car. They ran to the rented cottage, dropped their things and changed their clothes into swim wear. Yuta and Taeyong watched them as they prepared the food on the table. Mark kept himself busy with his phone while Haechan is building a little sand castle on the side. Yuta didn't hesitate to approach Haechan. He sat beside him and starts building his own castle.

"Have you talked to him already?" Yuta asked and gestured towards Mark. Haechan shook his head and sighed. "I hate to admit that I'm wrong. I just... I just.. want him to take the first move." Haechan said and gathered up more sand to build another tower. "Well, if you keep that ego to yourself, you'll both ended up with nothing." He said as he designed the tower of his castle with a shell. "Someone needs to put one's pride down." Yuta said and got up so that he can help Taeyong in grilling meat. "Try to approach him. At least you tried."

Haechan knew that Yuta Mom was right. He got up from where he is sitting and decided to finally talk to Mark. But, his plan was completely abolished when he saw nothing from where he is sitting before. He searched for his hyung in some of the cottages and he saw no Mark at all.

"Mom..Dad.. have you seen Mark hyung?" Haechan asked both Yuta and Taeyong. Taeyong looked surprised at the sudden call of Mom to Yuta. Yuta answered Haechan instead, earning a glare from his boyfriend.

"No dear. He left when I asked him to eat."

"Oh,okay." He said and walked to the reception hall to find him. Once he entered the hall, there was a small wedding feast happening inside and he can see two males sitting on the couch wearing white toxido. Haechan concludes that the two males were the married couple. He looked at some places to find Mark and he finally saw his back figure from the doorway. He walked straight to where he is until he heard some sobs coming from him.

"Hyung?" He asked and ran towards him to see him messily crying.

"Why are you crying, hyung? Is it because of me?" Mark shook his head as he hugged Haechan tight. He cried more when he felt Haechan's hands rubbing his back for comfort.

"Then why are you crying?" Haechan felt so worried that he can hear Mark's hiccup.

"E-eo-mma.."

"Eomma?" Haechan repeats and pulled Mark to see his face.

"It's Eomma..." Mark said as he pointed to the two couple sitting.

 _Shit._ Haechan thought and pulled Mark away from the hall.

 

 

 


	23. Family Outing (Part Three)

 

"Yukkuri!" Taeyong called his boyfriend in excitement. Yuta turned his head to see him skipping towards him. Taeyong still acts like a kid and this made Yuta smile even more.

"Lets go swimming!" Taeyong said as he tried to pull Yuta's arm towards the changing room.

"Tae.. I'm still sore." Yuta protests.

"I'll carry you there!" Taeyong insisted and of course, Yuta felt so weak when the older uses his aegyo to him. He's just so irrisistable.

 

 

 

 

"You know, we can do skinny dipping here later at night." Taeyong whispered to his ears while carrying Yuta in his arms, bridal style. "We're here at the beach with your children, Taeyong. We cannot let them see us naked in front of them."

"I know, that's why I told you that we need to go at night." Yuta rolled his eyes when Taeyong mischievously wiggled his eyebrows. They were under the water now and Taeyong's feet is slowly getting buried by the sand. Both Yuta and Taeyong stumbled on the water and laughed so hard, earning a look from the others. Taeyong splashed Yuta some water on his face while he did the same thing to Taeyong. Both were playing under the water until Yuta felt something again. Taeyong noticed it and quickly went to Yuta's side to catch him.

"Yuta..are you okay?" Taeyong asked in worry but Yuta just gave him an assurance smile. "I'm okay, Tae. Maybe I'm just tired since we didn't get enough sleep."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Tae." He said before he splashed some water on Taeyong's face again and ran away from him. Taeyong got surprised and ran after him, earning a loud shriek from Yuta when he got carried bridal style.

 

 

 

 

Mark and Haechan were sitting on the cottage while they are watching Yuta and Taeyong playing. Haechan was relieved that Mark had stopped crying that he offered to just sit and watch. He looked at the older and he can see his puffy teary eyes that he looks like he's going to cry again. Haechan didn't know what to do so he pulled the older's hand and kissed it.

"Hyung.." Mark turned his head to see Haechan. He suddenly felt good when a pair of lips touch his own. The kissed lasted a minute and both looked deeply in their eyes. "I'm always here for you, hyung. You know that." Haechan spoke and for the first time in a while, Mark smiled.

"I.. I'm just a bit disappointed." Mark confessed. Haechan eagerly listened to him while never letting go of his hand. "Eomma left me when I'm still a baby. I kept on believing that he's gonna comeback soon. I always believe in him, pray that one of these days, Dad will fall in love with Eomma again. I just want my family back but seeing him with another man, much worse is getting married to him, made my hopes and dreams shattered into pieces." Mark confessed and Haechan althroughout listened to him. 

"I hated all Dad's boyfriend and ex-husband. I was covered in hatred and I knew I was wrong. To be honest, I actually felt bad whenever I put up a cold image to Yuta. He's a good person but my brain can't accept him at all." Mark turned to watch Yuta splashing water to his Dad. He suddenly felt guilty when he saw the happy face that his Dad is showing. He loved his Dad so much that he'll do everything just to make him happy. 

"Hyung..." Mark looked at the younger and smiled. "I think you need to talk to Yuta Mom." He suggested and Mark thought that it's a great idea. 

 

 

 

 

They were eating dinner when Chenle began whining again. 

"What is it now?" Renjun asked, annoyed that he needs to attend his brother's needs again. 

Yuta glanced at the little boy and showed his sweet smile to him. "What is it, sweetie?" He asked in a sweet tone. Chenle looked at Yuta with his best puppy eyes and pointed his index finger at the chocolate bar from the other side of the table. Yuta stood up to reach the bar and gave it to the now hyper Chenle. Taeyong and the children watched the scene, amazed on how Yuta handled the ever naughty Chenle. The older couldn't help but to smile at his boyfriend and gave him a thumbs up. He's finally improving. 

"Uhm.. Dad.." It is very unusual for Mark to start a conversation. All of them paid attention to what the eldest son is going to say.

"I saw Eomma." Taeyong widen his eyes and at the same time dropped the utensils that he's holding on the plate. 

"What did he say?" 

"He didn't say anything. I just saw him getting married to other man." Mark said and continued slicing the meat on his plate. 

"Oh. Well.. we'll talk about it later after dinner. Okay?" Taeyong asked but Mark shooked his head. "No need, Dad. I just want to talk to Yuta later." He said and Yuta looked surprised at what the eldest had said. "Is that okay to you?" 

"Of course." Yuta answered and continued to eat the food from the plate. 

 

 

 

 

"Mark?" Yuta called as he saw the teenager sitting on the sand with water hitting his feet. Mark looked up to see Yuta holding some chips and juice to eat. He patted his side and Yuta sat on it. 

"I'm sorry." Mark started and Yuta looked at him in disbelief. "I treated you like shit like what I treat to Jaehyun before." 

"Mark, I don-"

"I'm truly am sorry for everything that I have done. I just realized that you're so different from Jaehyun." Mark confessed and Yuta couldn't register everything that Mark is talking about. 

"I honestly felt bad everytime I show you my cold side. It's not me. I'm not raised by Dad like this."

"Mark.. listen.." 

"Can I call you Mom too?" Yuta was cut off again and this time became speechless. "I never really had a Mom and I want to feel one.. from you." He said and Yuta couldn't help but to tear up. Mark was surprised at the tears and immediately wiped it with his hands. 

"Of course.. I'm always willing to be your Mom." Yuta said and Mark couldn't help but to hug him tight. 

 

 

 

They were about to go back inside when Yuta suddenly felt dizzy. Mark noticed something strange from his Mom that he immediately ran to him when he was about to faint. Good thing that Mark is fast enough. He caught Yuta in his arms and he screamed for help. 

Taeyong heard his son and panicked to see Yuta unconscious. He picked up Yuta in his arms and carried him to their room.

"Mark.. call a doctor." He commanded his son and the latter followed through. 

 

 


	24. Family Outing (Part Four)

 

 

Mark asked the receptionist to call for a doctor. Since they were few kilometers away from he hospital, they just need to let Yuta stay inside the room and wait for the doctor instead. He couldn't do anything anyway so he agreed and told his father about this. 

"The doctor will be here in a few minutes." He announced and took a peek on the unconscious Yuta. Taeyong nodded his head and mouthed 'Thanks' to his son. He shut the door behind him and sat on the couch to wait for the said doctor. 

"Is everything alright, hyung?" Renjun asked after putting the two.youngest to sleep. "Yuta Mom is still sleeping. Maybe, he's too tired after all the activities that we'd done." Mark told his brother and gave him space to let him sit beside him.

"Since when did you call him, Mom?" Renjun curiously asked which made the older smile. "Before he faints, I decided to call him Mom. He fits the role a lot more better than Dad's previous relationships." Mark said and looked up shocked when the said doctor went inside their room. 

"I'm sorry for not knocking since it's very immediate. Where is the patient? Is he inside?" Mark couldn't even answer. I mean, who would? If the man that he's looking and lingering for affection is standing right in front of you? 

"Uhm.. he's inside the room. You can enter now. Our Dad is inside anyways." Renjun answered instead, eyeing his brother who's still shocked (and disappointed). 

 

 

 

 

The doctor entered the room and he saw a man lying on the bed. He looked at the other man sitting beside him, eyes wide enough in shock when he sas him (same as the kid's reaction). Wait...

"Taeyong?"

"T-Ten?" 

"The boy.. outside.. Mark?" The doctor pointed behind the door and felt stupid after not recognizing his son.

"Holy shit." Ten muttered when he finally realized that he's going to tend Taeyong's.. husband? boyfriend? Whatever.

"Indeed. Now, uhm.. can you help my boyfriend? He fainted and he's still sleeping or.. unconcious?" Taeyong told him after realizing that he needed Ten for Yuta's current condition. 

Ten quickly went beside the sleeping man and check up his vital signs. He pushed all of his thoughts (How the hell he didn't realized that it's Mark? I wanna hug him so much. I miss my boy! I'll talk to him later) aside and focus on his duty as the attending physician. 

"Hmm.. he's alright and doesn't seem to be sick." Ten said after clicking the flashlight button off and placed down his wrist after checking the pulse.

"Then why is he always vomiting and feels dizzy?" Taeyong asked worriedly and grabbed his boyfriend's hand to kiss. 

"There's only one possible answer to your question. If he's not that sick but keeps on vomiting, feels dizzy and tired all of the sudden.. he's..." Ten eyed him as if he knew what he's talking about. Of course, Taeyong didn't get it. Ten wanted to slap his ex-husband now. 

"My God, Tae. This is what I always feel when I'm still pregnant with your son." Ten blurted out and Taeyong's eyes got widen. 

"Yu... Yuta's.. pregnant?" Ten smiled and offered a handshake but was totally ignored when Yuta opened his eyes and glanced at the grinning Taeyong. 

"Wh-what happened?" 

"Yukkuri... you're pregnant."

 

 

"WHAT!?" 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Eomma..." 

"What?" 

"That doctor is my Eomma." Renjun couldn't believe at what his older brother told him. They were currently waiting outside the room when the door beside them opened. Renjun looked at his brother worriedly but Mark just gave him an assuring smile.

"How's Mom?" Jaemin asked his brothers, worries eating him up. Both Mark and Renjun looked at each other and let their younger brother sit in between them. 

"He's okay. He'll be fine." Renjun told his brother for assurance and kissed his temple. They waited for the adults to know what happened until they heard someone screamed inside the room.

"WHAT!?"

"I guess he's awake now." Mark told his brothers and stood up to his seat to open the closed door. He pushed it slightly, seeing his Mom's shocked face and his Dad's grinning one. He then looked at his Eomma, who's also grinning like his Dad.

"Is everything okay?" Mark asked and the adults turned to look at the teenager. Ten's eyes soften seeing his child for who knows how long. Ten smiled at his son and answered him. "It's better than okay. How are you Mark?"

The teenager stood shock after hearing his name from his Eomma's lips. He looked at his Dad and his Mom (who's really confused on what is happening that Taeyong whispered to his ear that he'll explain later). Taeyong nodded and smiled at his son.

"I think...We need to go out of the room to talk." Mark said and Ten's smile brighten.

 

 

 

 

 

 

"What the hell happened? TAE!" Yuta slapped his boyfriend's arm and pouted. Taeyong couldn't help but to be very happy knowing that he's going to have another baby from Yuta.

"Oh.. Uhm..Yeah, you're pregnant."

"How in the world? Oh.. shit." Yuta swore when he realized that he had sex with Taeyong on the first night he stayed inside the Lee residence. It's been two months already and for what he knew is that they didn't use any protection... Taeyong never used it anyway even though he has a drawer full of it.

Taeyong smiled widely again and kissed Yuta's forehead. "This time, I'll be the one who will take care of you instead of Hansol."

"Yeah.. you better be or else I'll fly your children to Japan."

"Nope.. You can't. We'll go there together to ask your parents for marriage. So now, lets just sleep together." Taeyong said and went beside Yuta to snuggle.The latter was still dumbfounded after he heard Taeyong's indirect marriage proposal. If that happens, he's going to be Taeyong's third husband.

 _Third and last will always be the best husband, though._ Yuta thought and snuggled closer to him.

 

 

 

 

 

Mark and Ten were outside the hotel room, sitting on the sand and admiring the water flowing on their feet. Mark felt like he wanted to cry but his memories of Ten getting married to another man angered him. What's worse is that the abandonment that his Eomma did when he was still a baby.

"How are you, Mark?" Ten started the conversation. Mark looked at him in disbelief and scoffed. "How are you and your new husband?" Ten was shocked on how his son knew about his marriage to Johnny. He knew that Taeyong told him about the reason of their divorce but Taeyong doesn't know the marriage happened today. If it wasn't for his duty as a doctor, he would still be lying beside Johnny and enjoying his honeymoon with him at this moment.

"How did you know that?" Ten asked.

"I saw you at the reception."

"Oh."

"You two seems so good together." Mark said bitterly but he closed his eyes and sighed thinking that his Dad didn't raised him like this. He just decided to play with the sand and listened to his Eomma's words.

"You know.. I honestly don't want to leave you." Ten looked up and avoided Mark's eyes, feeling sorry for what he'd done. "I'm just so plain stupid at that time. I didn't think of what will happen to you when me and your Dad called it quits. But then, I was the one who cheated. I was the one who fooled your Dad. That's the reason why I can't have you."

"I wanted to see you, kiss you, touch you..cradle you in my arms but my shame is eating me up. I feel like I'm not going to be a good parent for you." Ten continued and he can feel his eyes tearing up.

"Believe me, Mark. I love you. I tried so hard to become better so that I can see you again. I studied so hard to become a doctor. I even told Johnny that I don't have any guts to marry him yet because of guilt."

"And you married him now..."

"Because he proves that he's worth to become my husband. He stayed beside me for who knows how long, resisted to get pregnant again because I want you to become my one and only baby even though Johnny asked me to have one with his. I always think of you, Mark." Ten finally looked at his son and saw him on the same state. He pulled his son on his chest and hush him up from crying.

"I'm sorry, son." He whispered and kissed his head.

 

 

It wouldn't hurt to have two Eomma/Mom right?

 


	25. Family Outing (Part Five)

 

Everyone had fun during the last day of their family outing. They're now back at the hotel owned by Haechan's family and packing their things up to go back to Seoul and live their normal life again. 

Well, not that normal that they used to... A lot of things changed during this vacation making the rest of the children need to adjust. 

One example is Yuta's pregnancy. Taeyong is a little.. okay, not a little but TOO overprotective to his boyfriend after knowing his condition. He always tell his children to look after Yuta whenever he needs to pee or be a meter away from him. To be honest, Yuta doesn't mind. He loves the attention that Taeyong is giving him even though he's overreacting but the children were the one who suffered the most since taking care of a pregnant man is kinda hard. Mood swings are one of the hardest things to deal with. 

Another example is Mark's constant meet up with his Eomma. Whenever they are going out, Mark always tell his brothers that he'll go to his Eomma's hotel and have dinner with them. His siblings of course doesn't mind but they couldn't deny that they miss him with his awkward jokes and contagious laugh. 

And the last example goes to Renjun and Jeno who became really awkward after _that_ incident. The siblings noticed the cold atmosphere surrounding the two which they worried a lot most especially Jaemin. 

"Mom, are you ready now?" Jaemin knocked on the restroom cubicle where Yuta is vomiting again. Unlike previous days where he vomits three times a day, Yuta just vomits once or sometimes never in a day. It's just.. he's unlucky today. 

He flushed the toilet and went out just to find Jaemin looking so worried for him. After washing his face and hands, they went out of the restroom and sat on the couch along with the others. 

"Are you feeling okay now, Babe?" Taeyong asked worriedly but Yuta just gave him a comforting smile and intertwined their hands. 

 

 

 

 

"Hyung.. Do you by any chance knew what happened between Jeno and Renjun?" Haechan asked Mark who's currently on his headphones, listening to some mixtape. 

"I don't know. We both came from the same room." Mark said which made the younger scoff. "Yeah, we were but you're always outside talking to your Eomma. Seriously, hyung.. You can see him when we go back to Seoul." 

"It's just that we want to get to know more. Is there anything wrong with that?"

"Nothing's wrong with that, hyung. It's just.. you seem forgetting that we still exist in your life." 

"I didn't. It's just you being possessive." 

"I'm.. what?" 

"Possessive. You always like to cling onto me even though it's too much."

"Too much!?"

"..."

"What am I to you, Mark?"

"Don't drop honorifics."

"Then answer my question."

"My brother." This time, Haechan didn't answer. He just made another fight with Mark before they can go back to Seoul. Both of them stayed quiet during the whole trip which was not unnoticed by Yuta and Taeyong. 

 

 

 

 

"What is happening to your children? They seems so quiet?" Yuta asked while watching the children from the rear view mirror. "Maybe they're tired." 

"I hope so." 

 

 

 

**Flashback**

_"Hyung.." Renjun looked up and saw Jeno looking at him with his sleepy eyes. He was wearing his favorite blue pajamas which was a gift from his favorite hyung.. Renjun._

_"What is it, Jeno?"_

_"I can't sleep." Jeno yawned and scratched his eyes in a very cute way  (that's what Renjun thought)._

_"Then come sleep beside me." Renjun offered the side of his bed and let Jeno climb in. The latter didn't hesitate to wrap his arms on the older's waist. But then, this surprised Renjun that made him slap on his arm._

_"Hyung.. Why did you slap me? It hurts." He overreacted, trying to fool his brother. Renjun knew that he's lying anyways._

 

_After a few minutes, Jeno's hands were tighter than before. Renjun noticed the sudden actions but Jeno is too impatient that he actually turned the older arround to face him. In a matter of seconds, Jeno is kissing Renjun. This made Renjun panicked and slap Jeno on his cheek._

_That was his first heartbreak._

 

 

 


	26. Reconcile and Midnight Cravings

 

 

Yuta had enough watching Mark, Haechan, Renjun and Jeno ignoring each other. It's been a month already and his mood swings are getting worse but he cannot accept seeing the children being like this. This is worse than his mood swings so he gather the four up in the dining room and let the other children play (Jaemin is the one who leads his two siblings, as expected). Taeyong sadly cannot join this meeting due to his tight schedule but he just asked Yuta since the children loves him now ever since their vacation.

"Now that you all are here in this dining room, I want you all to sit down and enjoy the food that I prepared for you." He said as he took a seat on his own. Haechan nervously dragged the chair as he tried his best not looking at Mark's side. Mark, on the other hand, is still contemplating if he's going to sit beside him or not.

On the other side of the table, Jeno and Renjun are already sitting but the awkwardness are still there.

Yuta looked at Mark and Haechan and growled as he can see that they are not yet sitting on their places.

"Take a sit now!" Yuta said in authority that made the two follow the order. Yuta sighed as he grabbed the plate and placed some food on the four children. Haechan silently looked at the food and gave it a taste. In a matter of seconds, his facial expression turned sour and pushed the plate away from him.

"It's bad isn't it?" Yuta looked at the children, one by one. "Well, you're going to eat that shit if you still can't talk to each other like you used to." He continued and the horror of eating that disaster food made them look at each other finally.

Haechan and Mark stared at each other with their sorry eyes while Renjun and Jeno are about to start a conversation but they both started to talk, not knowing who will speak first.

 

 

"Hyung.. I'm sorry." Jeno said and took a glance on Renjun's pretty eyes. Renjun couldn't help but to smile at Jeno's shyness. He held the other's hand and kissed the back of it. "It's okay. It's me who's sorry for slapping you."

Yuta smiled at the progress that the children are doing. He carefully lift up the wine glass full of water and took a sip on it.

 

 

"Haechannie.. I'm sorry." Mark finally spoke up as he held the other's hand. "I didn't mean to hurt you, really. I'm just surely and idiot of making you wait like this." He continued and Haechan can feel the tears falling down his cheeks. "I swear, I want us to be even more but I'm still afraid of what will happen." Mark confessed and this time, Haechan can see the tears falling down on his hyung's cheeks too. They're a crying mess but this is meaningful since he finally knew why Mark always close the relationship topic.

"I'm afraid too, hyung. But I'm so ready to be your boyfriend." He whispered on his ears. Mark couldn't help but to hug him and kiss his cheek. Yuta watched the two and he just wanted to squeal in front of them but he just let himself cool.

 

 

 

"I just... I just.. have a huge crush on you, you know." Jeno confessed to his hyung and this made the other smiled. He never thought that Jeno would feel the same way too. At first, he thought that it's just brotherly love but when the time comes, it became more than just that. Renjun couldn't admit it on him since he is still his brother. He's afraid that people will judge them for being incest even though they are not blood related.

"Don't be shy on that confession, Jeno. I like you too." Renjun admits and this didn't stop them from wanting to kiss until Yuta coughed and he just watched enough.

"Okay guys, thank you for listening to me. But please, I don't want to see you two couples kissing in front of me. Your Dad might kill me if you did that. Just keep it in your room, okay?" He gave the four a wink and stood up to see what the three children are doing.

 

 

 

 

"Yuta Mom is really weird." Haechan commented.

"He really is but we love him." Jeno continued and the four laughed at each other.

"That's just mood swings." Renjun added.

"And we're just sappy." Everyone looked at Mark. "Hey! I'm just telling the truth!"

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Hey!" Yuta poked Taeyong's cheek. He couldn't stop poking it since it's so cute whenever he's sleeping and looked so annoyed.

"Yongie ~" Taeyong swore that Yuta is getting on his nerves.. not really. It's just he's tired from all the schedules he had this morning til afternoon and Yuta is disturbing his sleep.

"Hmm.. Yu.." Taeyong groaned and shifted to his left, away from Yuta. The Japanese frowned but he didn't stop himself from pestering his boyfriend. All he needs is some attention from Taeyong.. or maybe just look at him while he's sleeping. He just love to see his face so much. It makes him wanna pinch his cheeks and nose so hard. One of the craving activities he did when he was still pregnant to Jaemin and Hansol is the poor victim of this.

"Yongie.. let me pinch your cheeks please? And you smell so wonderful. Hmm.. You really do." Yuta can't stop himself from sniffing Taeyong's neck and nape that made Taeyong feel a bit ticklish. He just let his lover do it but everytime he sniffs, he's going to his armpits and this is making him feel weird.

"What are you doing Yukkuri?" He faced Yuta and the latter just gave him a cheeky smile. "Finally! Can I pinch your cheeks?" Yuta asked and pinched his boyfriend's cheeks without waiting for approval. Taeyong just let him do whatever he wanted to and brush his lover's hair to fix it.

"Are you done?" Taeyong asked when Yuta let go of his cheeks. "Not yet." Yuta answered and pinched Taeyong's nose making the other yelp in surprise.

"Now, are you done?"

"Not yet." Yuta said as he kissed his lover's nose and cheeks. He just love everything about Taeyong and seeing him like this makes him want to crave for more of him.

"Yongie.. I miss you."

"I miss you too.. Now lets sleep."

"No... can we do it?"

"What do?" Taeyong swore he can't say no to the stripping Yuta in front of him. The latter grabbed his hand and kissed the back of it.

"I want you in me, now."

"But the baby.."

"It's okay, Tae. I know you'll be gentle." Yuta placed a chaste kiss on his lover's lips until he goes down to his collarbones and nip on it. Taeyong left a moan from his mouth and the Japanese let out a smirk making his hands travel down on his lover's pajama.

"Oh my god Yuta!"

 

And the night was full of moans and groans instead of Taeyong's snores all thanks to Nakamoto Yuta's midnight cravings.

 

 

 


	27. The Baby's Gender

 

 

Yuta is finally on his fifth month of pregnancy and both the children and his boyfriend are so excited to know the gender of the baby. Yuta felt another kick from his precious baby, knowing that he or she doesn't like the noise coming from Mark and Haechan. 

Mark keeps on telling Haechan that the baby will be another boy but Haechan insists that it will be a girl now. Taeyong is on Haechan's side too. He just want to have a baby girl soon. If not, there will be so many chances to impregnate Yuta again. 

Yuta, Taeyong, Mark and Haechan were heading to the clinic where he'll do the ultrasound and monthly check-ups. He got to check his weight and it is really obvious that he's getting heavier. 

After that, he lied down on the ultrasound couch, being guided by Taeyong with Mark and Haechan on his side. 

"The baby is healthy and long. If you look at the legs, it's long. You're lucky that the baby will grow tall someday. Do you want to know the gender?"

Yuta nodded and Taeyong is the one who answered. "Yes please. I'm dying to know our baby's gender." 

The probe shifted to Yuta's lower right and the doctor moved the monitor for them to see. 

"It's a girl." The doctor announced and Taeyong couldn't help but to jump in joy while Yuta is just watching him. Haechan meronged Mark and Mark couldn't believe that he lost against his boyfriend but he's still happy that he'll have a baby sister now. 

 

 

 

The children gathered as they reached the house. All of them keeps on asking about the gender and Yuta broke a smile to Jaemin. 

"We're going to have a Princess." Taeyong announced and the children couldn't help but to jump in joy too... except for Jaemin. 

Yuta noticed the behavior of his son and approached him. "What's the matter Jaem?" 

"I'm just.. so happy. I'll have a whole sibling now." Jaemin said but Yuta knew that he's lying. He didn't push his son to talk more but he just let him go back to his room. 

 

 

 

"Tae... Is there something wrong with Jaemin?" Yuta asked his boyfriend while they were cuddling on their shared bed. Taeyong keeps on rubbing Yuta's belly and he can feel their baby girl moving inside.

"Why do you say so?" 

"After learning about the gender of his sister, he just became sad." 

"Don't worry, I'll talk to him tomorrow. Don't stress too much. It's bad for you." 

"I can't help it. I'm worried for our son." Taeyong sighed and he just pressed a kiss on his lover's forehead. 

"I'm worried too. That's why I'm going to talk to him tomorrow. Okay? Now take a rest. You and Princess needs it." Yuta smiled at the nickname Taeyong gave to their daughter. At least, Yuta can sleep well now knowing that he can buy things easily since it's a girl. 

 

 


	28. You Will Always Be Our Baby

 

The children gathered on the dining table with Yuta sitting beside Taeyong. The father of the household counted only 5 (Haechan lives with his Uncle), one is missing and Yuta concluded that it's his son. 

Yuta was about to go up and call for him but Taeyong is the one who stood up and went to the boy's room. 

Taeyong knocked on the door twice before he entered the teenager's room. There, he noticed a pad paper scattered on the floor with bunch on colored pencils and scratch papers. Jaemin is stil sleeping under the blankets and he can still hear him snoring (or maybe faking it). He picked up one crumpled paper and saw a drawing (The one that he made when he was just 6) of three human sticks with labels 'Dad', 'Mom' and 'Jaeminnie'. Taeyong smiled at the drawing and went to his son's bed, shaking Jaemin to wake up. 

 

"Jaeminnie.. son.. wake up. It's time for breakfast." He said but the boy just groaned under the blanket. 

"Jaeminnie.. Your Mom is waiting for you downstairs." He called again and this time, Jaemin removed the blanket revealing his puffy eyes. 

"Jaemin, are you crying?" Taeyong asked in panic but the boy shook his head and sat up on the bed. 

"Then why are your eyes so puffy like it came from crying? Don't lie to me, son. I knew what you look like when you cry." 

Jaemin contemplated at first but he just want to let it all out. Atleast let his father know about his real feelings. 

"I just... I feel so.. jealous." He started. Taeyong widen his eyes to the confession and attentively listen to the rest of it. "It feels like I'm not important anymore, that I'm old enough to make you both happy." 

"I.. just want to feel the 6 years old Jaemin where you always carry me while Mom is feeding me with food." Taeyong awed at the confession and he quickly hugged his youngest real son. 

"You know that you will always be our baby, Jaem. Don't feel like that. You are always important to us. Remember that you are the reason why your Mom is here with me. I love you son, I always do and I'm sure your Mom loves you too so much that he's so worried yesterday for you." Jaemin smiled and hugged his Dad tighter. 

"Can you carry me to the dining table?" Taeyong couldn't say no. He carried his son on his back and brought him to the dining room. Yuta saw the two and his heart melted at the beautiful father and son moment. 

 

 

 

 

Jeno is lying on Renjun's bed when a notification buzzed him on his SNS. He clicked the notif button and saw an unknown account adding him as a friend. Being a nosy person he is, he stalked the account and saw bunch of his pictures when he was still a baby and a bunny looking man posing on the picture. 

Noticing that there won't be any harm in accepting a friend request, he accepted anyway and after a few minutes, the unknown account left a message.

 

**Hi Jeno! I'll visit you soon. Wait for me, son.**

 

 

 

Reading this, Jeno quickly blocked the account and threw his phone away. 

Renjun saw the panic face of his boyfriend and he quickly went beside him to cup his face. 

"Are you okay?" He asked but the latter shook his head. 

"What happened?"

"Mom is coming. My real Mom." 

"Shit." 

 

 


	29. The Unexpected Visitor

 

 

Yuta is currently washing the dishes when he heard the door bell rang. As soon as he placed the plates down, he slowly ran towards the door and opened it revealing a pale-looking man with brunette hair covering his forehead. _He is indeed beautiful._ Yuta thought and showed his sweetest smile to welcome them but the pale-looking man just looked at him from head to toe and stepped inside the house without warning. 

 

"Where is Jeno?" The man asked him coldly but Yuta didn't let his pride down. 

"Why are you asking for him?" 

"Where is my son?" And this time, Yuta felt little. He is the ex-husband that Taeyong is talking about. 

"He's not here. Go away." Yuta tried to stop him from getting further. 

"I know he's here. Don't you try to stop me seeing my son!" Jaehyun said angrily and pushed the pregnant Yuta on the floor. Yuta tried so hard to get up but the pain started to spread all over his tummy. Yuta let out a loud cry and everyone in the house, including Jeno rushed to Yuta. 

 

Jaehyun's eyes widen and became frightened at the scene that he had caused. "I swear! I just want to see my son! I didn't mean to!"

"GET OUT!"

"I did-"

"I SAID GET OUT!" The ever quiet Jeno finally burst out and yelled at the one who gave birth to him. Renjun immediately called an ambulance while Mark called their father. Jaemin lied his Mom on his lap while the two youngest are standing in front of Yuta, getting curious of what is happening. 

"My baby.." Yuta is crying and crying that Jaemin is trying his best to stop him to. He didn't want to lose his sister either. Not that he already accepted her in his heart. Yuta clutched his hands on his bump and keeps on massaging it. He can still feel his baby moving but he's still scared of what will happen to her if they stayed longer here on the floor. 

 

When the ambulance finally came, Yuta was carried into the stretcher. He can see some droplets of blood from the floor which scared him even more. 

"Jaemin, lets accompany Mom inside." Mark told his younger brother and held their Mom's hand for comfort. 

"We're here Mom. Don't worry, our Princess will be fine." Jaemin kissed his Mom's forehead as the door of the ambulance closed. 

 

 

 

 

"I'm sorry.. I'm sorry." Jeno keeps on muttering to himself as he walked back and forth of the hospital hallway. Along with his siblings, they were waiting for the final result of the baby's condition. 

"It's not your fault, Jeno." Haechan told him as he stood up to give him a comforting hug. "It will never be your fault."

"If I told Dad about this, this would be prevented." 

"Don't blame yourself, Jeno. Please. It's not your fault." The eldest finally spoke and also stood up to give comfort for his brother. 

All of them looked at the door when Jaemin finally stepped out of the room. His puffy eyes are visible from crying but his smile just let out a relief to all of them. Smiling Jaemin means good news anyways. 

"She's safe and okay. Mom is okay. He just need four weeks bedrest starting today." Jaemin said and sat beside his two youngest brothers. 

"Well, we all have some duty to do." Renjun said and the children decided to go straight to the mall to buy something for their Yuta Mom.

 

 

 

 

Taeyong was still holding Yuta's hand and the other one is on his baby. He can't stop crying after what happened to them. If both Yuta and the baby didn't survive, Taeyong doesn't know what to do anymore. 

"I'm sorry, Yukkuri." Taeyong keeps on repeating that Yuta had enough. 

"Stop saying sorry. It's my fault for letting him in." 

"But you protected Jeno. I'm sorry. I should have done that. Not you."

"It's my duty to protect Jeno at all cost too. I treat him as my real son,  Tae. You know that I love your children as much as I love you." Taeyong couldn't speak up as Yuta brushed his thumb on Taeyong's cheek just to wipe his tears. 

 

Taeyong leaned on his touch and stared at his lover for who knows how long. 

"Will you marry me?" Taeyong absentmindedly asked but he meant to ask this during the vacation anyway. 

Yuta was taken aback at the question and stared at his boyfriend unbelievably. 

"Did you asked me to marry you here in the hospital?" Taeyong didn't answer but he just smiled and kissed his forehead. 

"You can ask me that question anywhere but here." Yuta protests and Taeyong just let out a small chuckle.

"I can ask you the same question again in some other days but today, I just need an assurance so that when I ask you again, I'll make sure that the ring that I'll buy for you won't get wasted for nothing." 

"You're so unbelievable, Lee Taeyong."

"So.. what is your answer?" 

"You know that I won't let you impregnate me if the answer is no anyway."

"Is that a yes?

 

"Of course, you idiot!" Unexpectedly, Taeyong cried while holding Yuta's hand and bump. Yuta did cried too, seeing his future husband lovingly caressing both him and his baby. 

 

 


	30. Always Here For You

 

 

Yuta was strictly advised to stay on his bed after going home from the hospital. Taeyong and his kids keeps on pampering him with his needs. Yuta felt sorry, though but being 3 months away from giving birth, he still need to follow their orders. 

Jaemin slowly opened the door to check but stopped when he heard his Mom talking to his baby bump. He smiled a little when he heard him sing a lullaby song which he used to sing when he was still a toddler. He peeked from the door and saw him smiling widely while caressing the bump with his hands. This is such a beautiful scene to watch and he couldn't help but to tear up. 

"Jaem?" Yuta noticed his son and called him. Jaemin quickly wiped his tears away and entered the room. 

"Is there anything you need, Mom?" He asked and sat beside him. "I need a hug from my big baby." Yuta said and opened his arms which Jaemin gladly took. He hugged his Mom so tight and he can feel his baby sister on his chest. He lowered his head down and placed his ear on the bump. 

"Hi there, Princess! Oppa is here." Jaemin whispered and gave a peck on the bump. Yuta couldn't help but to smile and caress his son's hair with his hands. 

"I know that you'll be a better oppa to her, Jaemin." He said and Jaemin looked at him with proud eyes. "And I want you to name her." 

Jaemin couldn't hide his smile again after hearing the great news from his Mom. "Really? I'll be the one who will give her the name?" Yuta nodded and gave a quick peck on his son's forehead. 

 

"Make it beautiful." 

 

 

 

 

"Donghyuck?" Haechan turned his head around to see his Uncle Jinki holding a piece of paper. He looked on the paper and his eyes widen. 

"I know this is hard for you but I just want you to lead the company for awhile while I'm going to Japan to attend a meeting." 

"But.."

"No buts. You finally learned the basics and you need to act it this time." 

"But I'm too young for this."

"Kid, I started to run this company at your age without a help from my parents. I know that you can do it, Hyuck. Believe in yourself." Haechan wanted to cry but instead of doing it, he just called the only person who will help him with this. 

"Hello, Dad?" 

 

 

 

 

"Jeno?" The said boy turned around to see his boyfriend looking at hin worriedly. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, hyung. I'm okay." Renjun wanted to believe but he knew that the younger wouldn't open up. Ever since that day, Jeno keeps on blaming himself. He keeps on staring at his food, only eating half of it and it's enough for him to go back to his room or outside the balcony. 

"I know you're not but I want you to know that whatever happens, I'm always here for you. Okay?" Jeno didn't answer but he just nod his head. Renjun knew it is enough response from the other and let him alone again. If he's ready to open up, he'll open up anyways. 

 

 


	31. The "Unwanted" Visitor

 

 

"Yuta Mom?" Yuta turned his head on his right to see little Chenle calling him behind the door. He gestured his hand to come near him and glad that the nine year old followed him. 

"Is there anything that you need?" 

"I want cuddles." Chenle pouted and Yuta couldn't resist his cuteness. He told the kid to lay down beside him and hugged him tight, making the child let out a loud squeal. Yuta swore that he might lose his ears soon but he let it go anyway, hugging the boy tighter and kiss the top of his head. 

"I miss you Yuta Mom." 

"I miss you too, Chenle. Where is your baby brother?" 

"He's with Renjun hyung." Chenle answered and closed his eyes to feel the warmth given by Yuta's arms.

 

 

After a few minutes, Chenle fell asleep on Yuta's arms. He covered the kid's body with his blanket. Yuta surely missed Chenle and Jisung a lot since he was the one who always take care of the two whenever Renjun is not around and busy dating with Jeno. Ever since the day he got the duty as the two's guardian, he got closer to them and treats them like his own children too. For four weeks being on bed, he didn't take care of the two. Instead, the duty went back to Renjun again. 

 

It's clear that Chenle is really the most vulnerable among the children. Even though the kid is the most hyper among them, Chenle is the most sensitive and caring among his brothers. This is why Chenle is the one who is yearning for more hugs from Yuta and his Renjun hyung. Jisung, on the other hand, is a bit different from Chenle. The youngest seldom acts mature from his age that he even bullies his own brothers much to their dismay. But with Yuta, Jisung is tamed and acts more like a baby than Chenle does. There's no denial that Jisung missed his Yuta Mom too but he doesn't let it show (he's too shy to admit it anyways).

 

 

Yuta brushed Chenle's hair away from his face. He took a mental note that he needs to accompany him to get a haircut tomorrow. 

He can't stop himself for being so excited to finally go out of his room and take care of the two youngest again. He's bored enough and tired of watching the same thing over and over again. Today is the last day that he'll be in bed rest. He couldn't stop smiling. 

 

 

 

"Yuta Moooom!" Yuta's quickly got up from his bed when he heard Jisung called his name as he bangs the door opened. Chenle gladly didn't woke up but his body jolted from the bang. 

"Jisung-ah. Your Chenle hyung is sleeping. What is the problem sweety?" 

"There's someone looking for you, Yuta Mom!" Jisung pointed at the door and glad that Renjun appeared behind the kid. 

"He told me that his name is Hansol. Should I let him in?" _Holy shit. Hansol? How in the world did he know that I'm staying here?_ Yuta panicked but calmed down as he remembered that there's a sleeping Chenle beside him. 

"Y-yeah. He's my friend. You can let him in." Yuta told Renjun and the Chinese boy nodded. After a few minutes, the door opened again, revealing the now-light browned haired best friend of his.

"BITCH! YOU'RE PREGNANT AGAIN!?" Hansol exclaimed as he saw Yuta's state. 

"Shut up, Hansol. This is my second child and please lower down your voice. There's a kid sleeping beside me!" 

"Oh, second? Really? I thought that child sleeping beside you belongs to you too! Well, happy for you that Taeyong knocked you up again!" Yuta blushed at the statement and this didn't get unnoticed by Hansol. 

"Wait.. there's something happened and you're still not telling me. What is it!?" Hansol half whispered, half shouted as he shifted closer to Yuta.

"He.. h-he asked me to get married with him."

"HOLY SHIT YUTA! I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU!" Hansol suddenly yelled and this made Chenle woke up from the noise. Yuta glared at his best friend as the kid left the room to sleep more in his own bed. 

 

"Fuck you, Ji."

 

"Taeyong might be mad, Na!" 

 

"Ew."

 

 

 

 

"Uncle Hansol!" The said name smiled as he saw the familiar teenager coming down from the stairs. He couldn't believe on how beautiful Jaemin became. The last time he saw him, Jaemin is still a toddler and is very Yuta like mostly when he smile. Now, he can see some Taeyong features in his face and this makes him more handsome. He still got Yuta's smile though, only it became more beautiful than before. 

"You grew up so fast, bud! How are you?" 

"I'm in my last year in middle school."

"You do? Great! I can come to your graduation soon!"

"Oh, please do Uncle Hansol! I really missed you!" 

 

 

 

Since this is the last day that Yuta will stay in bed, he just broke a one day rule and he decided to have dinner on the dining table instead along with the children, Taeyong and his unwanted guest. Taeyong was surprised to see Hansol sitting on the couch, playing with Jisung. He decided to cook so that Hansol can stay longer for them to talk more. He and Yuta surely missed him a lot since he went back to Busan to continue his studies and do some other work. 

"You know, I cannot believe that you and Yuta will be together. I mean, how long have you been waiting, Yuta? 14 years?" Yuta gritted his teeth as his friend just embarrassed him in front of Taeyong and his children. 

"And Yuta was so broken hearted knowing that you are already married during that time!" 

"Well, now... He's going to be my future husband. Right, baby?" Everyone stared at Taeyong. Did Taeyong just announced his engagement with Yuta? To his children?

Yuta gulped and looked at his fiance. 

"Right." 

Everybody cheered up and Hansol couldn't help but to tear up... again.

Finally, his best friend is going to get married.

 

 


	32. Proper Engagement

 

 

Being seven months pregnant, Yuta never felt so heavy like this before. Even when he was pregnant with Jaemin, he didn't gain too much weight like this. Maybe because the baby is long and more healthy like what the doctor said? Jaemin was born a bit unhealthy before due to lack of vitamins and nutritious food. Now, this baby inside was too spoiled by her Daddy and her brothers. She will be born healthy and big compared to her oppa.

Yuta doesn't want to feel burdened when they were having a quality time with Jaemin, Jisung, Chenle and Taeyong, helping him. But he can't even walk faster and the children are keeping up the slow pace just to wait for their Yuta Mom. 

"Yuta? Can we rest a little?" Taeyong asked and Yuta looked at him worriedly. "Okay. Lets sit over there?" 

"I'll buy sonething to eat. Jaem, Jisung, Chenle. Please stay with your Yuta Mom. Okay?" The children nodded their head and Taeyong gave a quick peck on his fiance's forehead. 

Yuta rubbed his bump again and smiled as he felt the baby moved again. "Do you have a name for the baby now?" Yuta asked Jaemin who's playing games on his phone. 

"I have but I'll reveal it when you give birth." 

"Yuta Mom?" Yuta's eyes shifted his eyes on the youngest. "I'm hungry."

"Just wait for a bit, Jisung. Your Daddy is buying us food. Okay?"

"Okay!" Jisung cheered and sat beside his Chenle and Jaemin hyung to watch him play. Yuta chuckled at the cuteness of the three. 

It took already 20 minutes and Taeyong isn't back yet. This made Yuta get worried as he stood up to glance at Taeyong from the food court. When he sees no signs of him, he picked up his phone and dialled his number.

 

_**The number you have dialled is out of coverage area. Please try again later.** _

 

Shit. 

"Taeyong, where are you?" He muttered under his breath as he press the red button. 

"Yuta Mom? I'm hungry." This time, it's Chenle who whined. Yuta wanted to swear at his fiance now. 

 

"I swear Lee Taeyong if you d-" 

 

 

**_I saw an angel_ **   
**_When I first saw you_ **   
**_You shined like an angel from heaven_ **   
**_I got curious_ **   
**_Who do you resemble to be that beautiful?_ **

 

Taeyong appeared out of nowhere with Haechan, Mark, Jeno and Renjun behind him, singing. He wore different clothes this time with his skinny black jeans, white lose shirt and black jacket. He looked so handsome that Yuta can't deny it. Everyone in the mall gathered to watch a beautiful scene and Yuta never felt so embarassed and at the same time flattered like this.

 

_**I’ll be your morning star,** _   
_**And you are my angel,** _   
_**You are my angel** _

 

Taeyong then kneeled in front of Yuta and pulled out a red rose. Yuta gladly accept the rose and smelled its scent. It smelled so good that his baby inside him started to move around. He knew that the baby is happy and surprised too.

 

  
**_I’ll be your morning star,_ **   
**_And you are my angel,_ **   
**_You are my angel_ **

****

 

Taeyong then pulled out something from his jacket's pocket. Yuta's eyes shined when he saw a silver ring with sparkling diamonds surrounding it. By the look of the material, it is really indeed expensive. Yuta felt so touched that he wanted to cry. He bit his lip to prevent his tears from falling but he failed.

 

 

"For all those times that you're here with me, I never felt so happy like this before. You made me realize what true love means to me. I've been with so many people before but this is the first time that I fell in love so hard. You made me like this and I'm glad to feel this until I die. You know how much I love you, Yuta. I can't live without you. Can you be my forever?" Taeyong stared at his eyes and grabbed Yuta's hand and kissed it.

 

 

 

"Will you marry me?" Yuta's eyes can't stop leaking tears. He nodded his head as an answer and Taeyong stood up to stop him from crying.

"Yes.." Yuta said weakly and hugged his fiance. Taeyong took Yuta's left hand and slipped the ring in his finger. It suits perfectly on his ring finger and Yuta's hands shines from the jewelry.

 

"I love you, Nakamoto Yuta."

 

"I love you too, Lee Taeyong."

 

Everyone clapped their hands as they witnessed the two kissed in the middle of the crowd. This is also the very first time that they kissed in front of the children. Everyone cried at the beautiful proposal... most especially Haechan... Cause he's the one who chose that ring for Yuta and planned everything.

 

 

 

"Daddy... Where's the food?" A hungry Chenle interrupted and both Yuta and Taeyong chuckled. Renjun face palmed and pulled his brother away from the scene but Taeyong carried his son and grabbed Yuta's hands.

"Lets have a celebration, then." He said as they walked to the nearest fancy restaurant.

 

 

 


	33. The Sudden Request

 

They were all eating at the restaurant that Chenle picked. Chinese food is very delicious indeed that all of the children are munching without talking to each other. Yuta and Taeyong watched them in awe. 

"Dad?" Taeyong looked up to Jaemin. "Hmm?"

"Can I change my surname to Lee?" Taeyong then looked at Yuta who's also surprised at the sudden request. "You don't like my surname?" Yuta asked, definitely not offended but curious. 

"No! No! Mom, I mean.. My half brothers are using it while I'm the only one who stayed Na. It's a bit unfair cause I'm Dad's real son too." 

"Don't shove it to us, Jaem." This time, Renjun spoke. "We've been using Qian and we don't complain." 

"Junnie hyung, I think Jaemin just want to use Dad's surname because he's blood related. Your real parents already named you so you have to keep the Qian surname." Jeno calmed his brother down. 

"Same goes to Jisung." Mark continued, feeling the same sentiment for Jaemin. 

"And you can't be a Lee too, Junnie hyung. That will be incest." Jeno winked and held his boyfriend's hand. Renjun sighed felt defeated. "You're right." 

Yuta then looked at his fiance and smiled. "I don't mind since my surname will be changed to Lee soon." Taeyong blushed at the statement and held his hand then turned to look at Jaemin. 

"Fine. We'll change it tomorrow. I'll call my lawyer to fix this." Taeyong said and this made Jaemin smile wider. 

 

 

 

Taeyong was walking on the way to the practice room when he saw someone standing beside the door. He immediately faced him and his anger starts to rise again. 

"What are you doing here!?" He yelled at Jaehyun. The latter raised his hands up, asking him to calm down for a moment. 

"I'm here just to apologize to what I have done to your pregnant boyfriend and to Jeno. I didn't mean to push him. I'm so sorry. I don't want to hurt anyone." He cried and Taeyong didn't feel any pity. He turned his head away and try to listen to what he's going to say. 

"I'm just here to see my son. I'm not going to take him. Just like what you said before, I don't have any right but... I miss him. I want to hug him, kiss him like the way you do. He's still my son, Taeyong. I regret leaving him." Taeyong then looked at his ex-husband and gave up. He wanted to keep Jeno away from him but his heart isn't a stone. He's still Jeno's parent too, anyway. 

"Meet him at the park on Sunday. I'll bring him to you." He said and passed straight inside. But before he could close the door, Jaehyun stopped him by his hand and this made Taeyong looked at him. 

"Thank you, Taeyong hyung." He said and removed his hands away from him. 

 

 

 

 

Mark was eating his favorite ice cream when he heard a commotion coming from the kitchen. Being the eldest one, he checked his brothers up to know what is happening. He cursed when he saw his two youngest brothers standing on the chairs, spatula on their hands, cooking somethinf inedible in a chaotic kitchen. 

"What are you doing?" The two brothers looked up to their hyung and Chenle is the one who answered. "Yuta Mom is hungry. He's inside the bathroom and we want to surprise him." Mark blinked at the answer and grabbed the spatula out of Chenle's hand. "Let me help you with that."

 

 

 

Yuta eyed the food that was being served to him. He scooped a spoonful and stared at it first before smelling it and have a small bite. 

"Come on, Yuta Mom. It isn't that bad." Mark protested and Yuta looked at him in disbelief. "How much salt did you put in this?" The pregnant man asked and placed the spoon down. 

"I.. actually.. uhm.. accidentally knocked the salt and poured.. a little?" Mark stuttered and Yuta let out a gasp. "Little? Have you tried tasting this?" Mark, Chenle and Jisung shook their heads. 

Yuta smiled at the three and motioned them to come closer. He kissed the three's forehead and brushed the bangs out of Mark's eyes. "I appreciated your work and thought of making me food but..." He looked at the three in the eyes and smiled again. ".. You three need to stay away from the kitchen. Is that okay?" The three whined but hugged their Yuta Mom either way. 

 

 

 


	34. Meet Kim Doyoung

 

Jaehyun was patiently waiting at the park bench that Taeyong said last week. He brought Doyoung who's so eager to meet Jeno. In a matter of fact, it's Doyoung who actually talked to Jaehyun about his son with Taeyong. Doyoung might be the reason why Jeno's parents divorced but he isn't a bad person. He loves to have children and wished to have one with Jaehyun.

Doyoung knew that Jaehyun was married before. They were just tested by lust and loneliness that caused them to have secret affair when they were still in America. When Taeyong found out, Doyoung is the one who distanced himself from Jaehyun. But it's too late. Taeyong doesn't want to go back with Jaehyun since he lost his trust from the younger. This made Jaehyun's life goes down.

He lose his job as the international reporter, he lose his son, he lose his husband and he lose his everything. Jaehyun had nothing left in his life. Doyoung pitied him and took care of him. He nurtured Jaehyun with everything that he needs until the younger finally goes back to his normal self.

When he was ready to go back to Seoul, Doyoung is the one who told him to find his son. Pretty much, he followed him and found his son but he was pushed away by Taeyong again due to his attitude. He didn't mean it, anyways. He's still _maybe_ in love with Taeyong that time and seeing him happy with someone made him bitter.

 

 

He stayed with Doyoung again, finally opened up his heart to love the other. They became officially in a relationship after a year of going back to America. After three years of being his boyfriend, they finally got married.

When they decided to finally be back in Seoul, Doyoung told Jaehyun again to visit Jeno. This time, he did. He tried to create contact with him and talked to him about his plans on meeting him again. When Jeno didn't even give any reply, thinking that Taeyong or Yuta are preventing him, he decided to go straight to the Lee residence and look for Jeno himself. This caused Yuta to be pushed on the floor.

Jaehyun swore that he never really intend to hurt the poor pregnant man. He's just too mad that they always make a way for him not to see his son.

Now that the scene already happened, he went back home to Doyoung and cried himself to sleep. Jeno hates him now and having a chance to meet him properly is slowly slipping away.

This didn't stop Doyoung to support Jaehyun in meeting his son. He told the younger to meet his ex husband and ask for apology in person. Jaehyun did and was granted to meet his son, finally. 

 

 

 

"It's already 5, where are they?" Jaehyun swayed his legs like a child. Doyoung chuckled at his cuteness and held his husband's hand to intertwine. "Just wait for a few more minutes. Okay?" 

And they waited. After ten minutes, Taeyong finally arrived with Jeno on his right and Yuta on his left. 

"Sorry, we're late. Yuta can't get out of the car." Taeyong earned a light slap on his arm from his lover. Yuta glared at him then looked at Jaehyun who's looking at him worriedly. 

"Uhm..." Jaehyun awkwardly started. "We didn't introduced each other properly last time and I'm very very sorry for what I had done." Yuta's expression soften after that and pulled his hand out for Jaehyun to shake. 

"It's okay. I'm Nakamoto Yuta but you can call me, Yuta." 

"I'm Jaehyun. Kim Jaehyun, nice to meet you. This is my husband, Doyoung." Both Taeyong and Yuta looked at each other after finding out Jaehyun's married status. Jeno was also surprised but he didn't let it show. 

"Nice to finally meet you, Yuta-ssi and Taeyong-ssi." Both shook Doyoung's hand and then looked at the teenager. 

"Jeno?" The said boy looked at his Yuta Mom. "We'll leave you here with him, okay?" He said and the boy nodded his head. 

"Thank you." Jaehyun mouthed which Yuta returned with a smile. 

 

 

 

The three of them were sitting on the cafe table. Jaehyun insisted that they want to treat Jeno with something to drink and the latter just agreed. For start, they were awkward with each other but when Doyoung spoke up, Jeno finally loose himself and became comfortable to the bunny looking man. Jaehyun sighed in relief. 

"Jeno? Son?" Jeno, was sipping his iced chocolate looked at him with wide eyes. "I'm so sorry." 

Without any hesitation, Jeno reached Jaehyun's hand and held it. "I'm sorry too... Uhmm..."

"You can call me Mom if you want." Jaehyun offered but Jeno shook his head. "I called you that before when I'm still a child and that leaves me scared impression of you. I want to call you Papa instead." Jeno said, his eye smile showing up. 

Jaehyun and Doyoung looked at each other and brushed the teenager's hair. "I'll call you Dad too." Jeno said to Doyoung. 

 

 

 

The day ended up with an agreement that Jaehyun will visit Jeno every Saturday. Taeyong and Yuta agreed and they even invited the couple to attend their upcoming wedding. 

 

 


	35. She's Coming Out

 

After a few check-ups and ultrasounds, Yuta was finally in labor. 

 

It happens when Yuta was watching cartoons with the two youngest and laughed so hard when he suddenly felt wet. He immediately screamed Taeyong's name who's doing the laundry outside.

Actually, Taeyong had been granted for a two months paternity leave since Yuta can give birth anytime. 

Yuta was immediately rushed to the hospital with Jisung and Chenle in tow. 

Luckily, Ten was on duty at the emergency room and Yuta was attended with special supervision care of the Thai doctor. 

"I already called Yuta's doctor. She's on her way.  I already checked how far she is now and it looks like she's coming out after two hours. Just relax, Taeyong. Everything's gonna be fine." Ten assured him then excused himself to check for the other patients. Taeyong watched his lover pacing back and forth in a hospital gown while holding his bump in pain. 

 

"Yukkuri?" Taeyong called and Yuta looked at him with worry in his eyes. "Calm down, baby's gonna be fine. Okay?" Yuta nodded but his worry is still there. 

"I'll come with you inside. I'll ask Ten." Taeyong reached for Yuta's hand and kissed it. Yuta felt calm after the assurance and took a deep sigh. 

 

 

 

 

After two hours, Yuta was prepared inside the delivery room. The doctor allowed Taeyong to accompany Yuta inside thanks to Ten's help. 

Mark, Renjun, Jeno, Jaemin, Chenle and Jisung were waiting outside the delivery room with Ten, Johnny, Jaehyun, Doyoung and Hansol guiding them. Ten and Jaehyun were awkward at first but when Jeno and Mark introduced them to each other, they finally talked. They were here for Yuta and Taeyong anyways. 

The children got bored that Hansol let them sleep on his lap. Jaehyun, Jeno and Doyoung bought foods for the others while Mark, Jaemin and Renjun were calling Haechan who's still on his way to the hospital after his CEO duty. Ten was back on his duty at the emergency room and left Johnny with them. 

"Sorry, I'm late." Haechan finally arrived, catching his breath after running. "Too many work loads at the office. Uncle Jinki won't let me leave." 

Later on, they were joined by Jaehyun, Jeno and Doyoung with foods. The kids happily munched the food. 

"Does Yuta's parents knew about his pregnancy?" Jaehyun suddenly asked Hansol who's still tapping Jisung's thigh. 

"I don't know about that. For all I know, Yuta ran away from Japan just to see Jaemin." 

"Mom didn't tell me about this." All of them looked at the teenager. "I thought my grandparents wants to see me at all." He said in disappointment. Jaehyun cupped the boy's cheeks and smiled at him. 

"Don't say that. You're pretty and kind. I know that your grandparents will like you and your sister." Jaemin finally felt relieved and thanked him. 

"Yuta said that you'll name your baby sister? What is the name that you named her?" Hansol asked. 

"Lami. Lee Lami." 

"That's such a pretty name." Mark commented and placed a thumbs up to his brother. 

 

 

 

The door of the delivery room was finally opened revealing the doctor and Taeyong. The father of the household was crying when he went out that leads everyone in panic. 

"How was it?"

"Is the baby okay?"

"How's Yuta?"

"Why are you crying?" 

Everyone crowded them and asked several questions. But the answer was revealed when Taeyong smiled. "She's so pretty." 

Everyone sighed in relief. 

"Yuta was still put in sleep. He'll be transferred to his room later after we cleaned him." The doctor continued. 

"Congratulations." She left the crowd and went back inside. Taeyong then hugged Jaemin who's still crying either in worry or in happiness. 

 

Welcome to the world, Lami! 

 

 


	36. Being happy For Once

 

 

Yuta is carefully shaking the feeding bottle when his princess cried again. It's been three weeks after he gave birth to her and the little baby girl can't stop yearning for her Mommy's warmth. Thankfully, Taeyong is still in his paternity leave. He helps Yuta in taking care of Lami since his wounds are still not healed well. But Taeyong's Daddy shift already ended after Yuta ate his breakfast. He was happily (and finally) sleeping on the couch of the living room beside the crib. 

"Shh.. Don't cry baby, I'm already preparing your food." Yuta whispered to his baby who's still crying in her crib. 

"Just give her the bottle already, Yukkuri." Taeyong mumbled in his sleep and shifts his body to his right. Yuta rolled his eyes then finally gave the bottle to the crying baby. Lami thankfully stopped crying which earned a satisfied sigh from the Japanese. 

"I thought I'm already good at this. Guess I'm wrong." He mumbled to himself. 

"I was the one who raised Jaemin the most. Of course, it's me who's good at taking care of babies." Taeyong mumbled again with his face on the pillow. 

Annoyed by his fiance's statement, he threw the bib and the pillow from the floor to him and pulled his tongue like a kid.

"Just sleep Tae. Your Daddy shift will start at 1pm." This made Taeyong open his eyes and ran to their room in panic. Yuta's smirk vanished when Lami starts crying again.

"Why are you crying again, baby? Oh god Tae... I can't stop her."

"Just give her your milk." Taeyong shouted from the room and his statement made Yuta want to smack his fiance harder.

"I might get pregnant but I'm not a female, Lee Taeyong. I don't have any milk except fo-"

"Okay! Come on dear baby.. come to Daddy!" Taeyong cut him off as he ran as fast to the crib and carry his baby Lami away from her Mommy.

"Don't you dare say any stuff like that in front of our baby, Yuta!"

"I was gonna say.. 'for making it'.. It's you who has dirty mind here, Tae." Yuta chuckled and plopped himself on the couch to watch Taeyong hushing Lami up. He can't stop smiling at the scene in front of him. He just can't believe that one of his dreams came true.

"Your sentence doesn't have any sense anyway..."

"Oh shut up."

 

 

 

 

"You know, I'm so proud of you." Haechan turned his head around and saw his Uncle Jinki leaning on his door frame with wine in his hand. "You've learned so much now, busy working on papers at such a young age and you still managed to spend some time with your adoptive father, brothers and even your boyfriend."

"It's just.. I dedicated my everything to them." Haechan answered then goes back at reading the book that his assistant gave to him. "When are you going to accept that you're Donghyuck?" This time, Haechan dropped the book and looked at his Uncle.

"I already did. It's just them who keeps on calling me Haechan." Jinki nodded and sips on his wine. "When do you plan to see your father?"

"Who?"

"Jongin"

"I don't have any plans to see him."

"But he's already working at the company just to see you everyday." This made Haechan froze. How come he doesn't know anything about this? Have he already met him? Did he already appeared in front of him and he just can't remember? Many questions starting to form on his head. He maybe wants to know more about his father but he's too scared. Scared that his _Haechan-ness_ will slowly fading away.

"I'm ju-"

"Look.. I know that this is against Taemin's will but I want you to meet him someday. Maybe you'll find out who Lee Donghyuck really is." Jinki raffled his nephew's hair and gave him a good night kiss on his forehead. This is the first time that his Uncle initiate sweet actions towards him and he found it very un-Jinki. It's not in a bad way, anyway, he just loved it even more. "I just want you to be happy, Donghyuck."

 

 

 

"Eomma?" Ten looked up from his phone when he saw Mark with a cake in his hands. "This is actually for you."

"What is this for? It's not mine and your birthday. Not Johnny's birthday either." Ten asked and picked up the cake from Mark's hands. 

"I just want to celebrate the 200th day of meeting you again." Ten awed and placed the cake on the table. He hugged his son tightly and kissed his forehead. "I love you Markiepoo." 

"I love you too Eomma." 

"Wow, that was so beautiful." Says the giant named Johnny. "Can we eat the cake now?" 

"Only if you show us your parrot skills." And Johnny gave them a live comedy show. The night has ended and the three of them snuggled on Johnny and Ten's bed. 

"Don't forget to text your Dad and Yuta Mom, good night. Okay?" Says Ten. 

 

 


	37. The Baby Sitters

 

 

After a month of Yuta giving birth to Lami, Taeyong was finally back in working. Since he needed more income for his growing family (and upcoming wedding with Yuta), he worked his ass out for like 24/7 that leads to Yuta being the full-time Mom of Lami, Jisung and Chenle.

Mark couldn't help since he's about to enter college soon and he needs some time to prepare. Renjun and Jeno were busy preparing for their high school extra curricular stuff while Jaemin is busy practicing for his graduation.

Yuta felt so exhausted that he ended up getting sick. Due to this, he called his very own best friend to take care of _his_ children in the meantime.

 

 

"Yuta... what should I do after pouring the powder inside the bottle?" Hansol asked while eyeing the small pink bottle in his hand. Chenle and Jisung were busy watching cartoons while Lami keeps on crying due to hunger. Yuta was lying on the sofa, too weak to stand up and hush his baby girl.

"Just pour the powder, close it then shake it and give it to her." Yuta instructed and Hansol did what he had said. Sadly, Yuta noticed the weirdness inside the bottle and stopped Hansol to give it to his daughter.

"What did you put in there?" Yuta asked the older.

"Powder." Hansol answered confidently.

"What powder?"

"The one with the flowers in it." Yuta's eyes widen and his father instinct came, snatched the bottle from Hansol's hands like his whole weak body got stronger suddenly and threw it on the sink. Hansol watched Yuta dumbly and confused. "Why?"

"You put talcum powder, you idiot."

"Oh."

 

 

 

That is why, Yuta was forced to take care of his baby Lami by himself. Hansol was kicked out of the house (in a friendly way) and called Taeyong who answered immediately since he's Yuta.

 _"Yes love?"_ Yuta heard from the other line.

"I kicked Hansol out of the house."

_"Why?"_

"He put talcum powder inside the bottle."

_"Oh. You're taking care of Lami alone?"_

"Yeah. No choice."

_"Wait... I'll call someone. He's so willing to take care of Lami ever since she was born."_

"Who?"

_"Just wait.."_

"Okay? Bye."

_"Love you."_

"Love you too."

 

 

 

 

Yuta waited for two hours when the doorbell rang. He didn't have enough strength to ran towards the door and asked Jisung to open it revealing the bunny looking guy and his blond haired husband.

"Jaehyun, Doyoung? Taeyong called you both?" Yuta asked weakly and put Lami down to her crib which the baby started crying again. Yuta wanted to welcome his guest properly but both Jaehyun and Doyoung just ran towards the baby girl to hush her up. He plopped down the couch instead and watched the two taking care of his baby girl.

"Where's the feeding bottle?" Doyoung asked as he slowly carried the one month old baby in his arms like he's already used to it. Yuta was quite amazed to see a guy who doesn't have a child yet, carrying a baby in his arms like a pro. Doyoung sensed Yuta's curiosity that he answered his question in his mind voluntarily.

"I actually worked in an orphanage before. I'm used to carry babies who were abandoned by their parents." Yuta then understood. "The bottle is in the kitchen. I already fed her but maybe she's still hungry."

"Babies are actually hard to take care of but you just can't stop adoring them. I remember when Jeno was still like Lami, he always cry a lot because he's hungry even though he just drank his milk 20 minutes ago." Jaehyun shared.

"Well, Jeno is still the same until now. He keeps on eating foods but he never gets fat! I'm so amazed with that kid." Yuta also shared that the house became full of laughter from all the stories that they shared to each other.

Yuta was so thankful to the couple for taking care of the children while he's still lying on the couch, sick enough to move. He also noticed how cute can Jaehyun and Doyoung can be as a couple. He just wished that both of them will have their own baby aside from Jeno.

 

 

 

Afternoon came and glad that one by one, the house is getting full again. Jaemin, Jeno and Renjun came home first while they told Yuta that Mark will have a date with Haechan today so he'll be out of the house until evening. They're only waiting for Taeyong and glad that he went home earlier than he expected.

Jaehyun and Doyoung were invited to have dinner with them. The couple couldn't refuse the kindness. Jeno sat beside his Papa instead with Renjun on his other side. Chenle and Jisung were sitting next to each other as usual while Jaemin was sitting beside his Yuta Mom, who's sitting beside Taeyong. Since Yuta is still sick, Taeyong took the Daddy duty and carried Lami in his arms while Yuta is feeding him.

They were talking about other stuff until Jaehyun opened the topic about wedding.

"So... when will it happen?" Both Taeyong and Yuta looked at each other and smiled.

"We're still arranging things. Yuta needs to get well first so that we can look for the venue and take wedding photos." Taeyong answered.

"If you want to.. we'll host the reception." Doyoung offered in which Taeyong and Yuta grabbed. "That will be our wedding gift for you."

"That is good.We're actually looking for MCs and we can't find one! Thank you for this offer." Yuta said and continued to slice the meat for Taeyong to eat.

"Always welcome!" Jaehyun replied.

 

 

 

 

The two bid their goodbyes to the Lee family and left a promise to Jeno that he can stay to their house next week. Jeno couldn't hide his excitement as he can finally sleep beside them like what his Mark hyung had shown him when he slept over with his Ten Eomma and Johnny Appa.

 

"Are you feeling well, now?" Taeyong asked while putting the sleeping Lami on her crib.

"A bit better than before."

"You like the soup that I made?"

"You always makes the best dishes. No need to question that." Both Yuta and Taeyong laughed. Taeyong pulled Yuta out of their daughter's room and led him to the balcony of their room. He covered Yuta with a small blanket to keep him warm and gave him a cup of hot chocolate to drink. They both stared at the moon that was illuminating them, Taeyong hugging his Yuta behind and placed his chin on his fiance's shoulder. They didn't speak any words to describe what they're feeling right now but their heartbeats can... they're totally, madly and crazy in love with each other and nothing can stop that.

 

 


	38. Preparations and Kisses

 

"This suits more.." Haechan argued.

"No! This!" Renjun insisted. 

"Oh come on! Pink is better!" Jaemin commented.

"Just because you love pink doesn't mean that it's a good color for the tux!" Haechan replied back. 

"But this one suits Yuta Mom more!" Renjun insisted again.

Yuta sighed for who knows how many times since _his_ children were always fighting on what tux he should wear for the wedding. He looked at the little Chinese boy on his side and then back at the three. 

"Okay.. stop arguing now. I'll choose what I want to wear instead." The three sat on the couch with the piece of clothes still in their hands. Yuta stood up with Chenle in tow. He chose two colors and showed it to the kid. 

"Lele.. baby.. what color do you want?" The nine year old kid took each tux in his eyes and pointed the one which Yuta is holding on his right. 

"Alright.. I'll choose this one." The three teenagers protested since their little brother just chose white instead. 

 

 

 

Taeyong was walking with his son, Jisung when he saw a beautiful bouquet of white roses on the flower shop. He glanced at the 7 years old kid and sat down to read the kid's level. 

"Do you think your Yuta Mom will like that?" He asked the child and got a thumbs up as an answer. Taeyong smiled at his son's cuteness and carried him on his arms and walked to the flower shop. 

Once they entered the shop, they were looking at the beautiful flowers surrounding it. Jisung walked to his right and picked up a gardenia flower and gave it to his father.

"Daddy! Mom will like this!" He told Taeyong gave it to him.

"Gardenia, it means 'you're lovely'. It's a great choice." The florist said as she walked out the counter and picked up another gardenia flower. She smelled it and gave a nice expression that made Taeyong mimic her. He smiled at the scent that the flower gave and looked at the boy beside him. Jisung gave him another thumbs up.

"I'll take this." Taeyong said. The florist hummed then turn around and picked up another flower. She kneeled down to level her height to the young boy. She gave the flower and pinched the boy's cheeks, took every single moment to memorize the boy's face with tears flowing from her eyes. Taeyong watched everything and was curious on what is happening. But when he looked to her eyes, it's full of regret and longing. Taeyong then finally understood.

"A purple hyacinth, it means regret and apologies." The florist said and stood up, wiping her wet cheeks. She let out a silent laugh and went back to the counter.

"He just reminds me of my son. He's so cute and fluffy. Glad that you raised him well."

"Well, he's quite mischevous sometimes but he's a nice kid. He's really smart too." Taeyong said and wrapped his arms on the kid's shoulders.

"That would be 950 won." The florist didn't respond to that but she continued to do her work as she punched in the price of the flower. Taeyong shook his head and waved his hands in disapproval. "I would like to order this one for my wedding with my fiance." The florist smiled then gave him the notebook to write the details. After negotiating, Taeyong and Jisung left the flower shop with Jisung glancing back at the florist who starts tearing up again.

 

 

 

After getting all the details of their wedding from Jungwoo, the couple scheduled their pre-nuptial photoshoot on the next day. When they came home, the children were so exhausted that they immediately washed up to go to their respective bedrooms. Haechan was forced to sleep back to his own room (with Mark presuading him the most). Yuta and Taeyong were back at their room, with Taeyong taking all the opportunity to snuggle up to Yuta's petit body. Feeling tired after all, Yuta went to dreamland much to Taeyong's dismay.

The head of the family shifted his position to watch his fiance sleeping. Taeyong laughed at how Yuta snored so loud and his mouth came wide open. He couldn't believe that next month, he'll get married with him. Taeyong was fully aware of all the divorce that he experienced before. He even got fear of getting married again but with Yuta, all of those fears were gone. It feels like he became a new person. The Korean then closed his mouth and left a kiss on his lips before shifting his body back to his side of bed. Before he could close his eyes, he took another look at his lover. He was about to go follow Yuta in dreamland when..

"WAAAAAAAAH"

A loud cry came from the other room. Taeyong's Daddy instinct came again as he stood up from the bed to attend his 3 months old baby's needs.

 

 

 

 

Since Taeyong couldn't handle his eyes anymore, he brought Lami to their room and laid her beside Yuta. He gathered up every pillow to surround her and pulled the sofa so he can sleep beside her on the couch without falling. He then looked at Yuta who's still sleeping and back to Lami who's also now sleeping. He took another note that Lami got her sleeping habits from Yuta. Though many people said that Lami looks like himself, Taeyong can see every Yuta in Lami... also with Jaemin.

At first, when he first saw Jaemin, he really does looks like him. But when Jaemin is getting older, he's becoming more like Yuta. His smile, his actions, his favorites and even Yuta's sassiness, he got it all from his fiance. No wonder that Lami will grow like Yuta too in the next few years. He's kinda scared of what will happen in the future but he's a bit excited on how Lami will turn into Yuta like daughter.

Yuta then shifted his body to face his side. When he felt the pillow, Yuta slowly opened his eyes and saw his baby Lami sleeping beside him. Taeyong left out a light chuckle when Yuta gave him a confused look.

"I'm sorry Yukkuri, I have to. I also need some sleep so I brought her here." Taeyong whispered and sighed in relief when Yuta gave him a warm smile. "It's okay, I kinda miss Lami these days. She's with Jaehyun and Doyoung almost everyday."

"Well, they are good at taking care of babies and Lami adapted well with Doyoung's affection." Yuta hummed in response and sat up on the bed. He looked at Taeyong while the latter is looking back at him, still curious on what his lover is thinking of.

"Can you hug me?" Taeyong's ears perks up and his body instantly goes to his lover's. He sat behind him and gave him the warmest back hug. "I really miss you, Tae."

"Why do you miss me? I'm always here."

"That's not what I meant." Taeyong then looked at his fiance in surprise. "You mean..." Yuta nodded and both of them turned red. Taeyong glanced at their baby and then back at Yuta. He hugged his lover again and gave him a kiss on his nape.

"I miss you too baby.... but not today, please? Lami is sleeping here."

"Fine. Just hug me tight then lets go back to sleep. Okay?" And so Taeyong did.....

 

 

 

 

... transferred Lami back to her room and give Yuta all the attention that he wanted.

 

 

 


	39. The Nakamoto Family

 

 

 

Taeyong is nervously sitting on the stool while his stylist is trying to fix his hair. He looked at his watch and realized that it's only two hours left for him to have his civil status as married again. 

He almost ruin his hairstyle when he slightly turn his head back when he heard the door open, revealing his precious two Chinese boys. Renjun and Chenle walked towards their father and sat in front of him. 

"This is actually the first time to see you getting married." Renjun said as he took his father's cold hands into his. "I'm so happy for you, Dad." 

"Thank you son." He pats his older son's back and turned to his right to see the younger Chinese boy.

"Chenle..baby?" The said boy glanced up to meet his father's eyes. "Can you give Daddy a hug?" The little boy didn't hesitate to do it and quickly stood up from his seat and hugged his Daddy, not caring about the stylist who's kinda getting irritated now.

"I know that you two misses your real parents so much. I just want to tell you that they both love you too the way I love you. It's just so unfortunate that they left the world so early." Taeyong said, still hugging his two sons. Renjun and Chenle let out some tears from their eyes and kissed their Daddy's cheeks. "It's okay, Daddy. You still raised us like your own children." Little Chenle said and hugged his father's body tighter.

"Okay, enough for the drama. Ms. Kim needs to finish my hair first. You can go back to your brothers and help them entertain the visitors, okay?" The two nodded their heads and opened the door to exit. But Renjun stopped when Taeyong called out his name. "Renjun.."

"Take in charge of your other siblings. Okay?" Renjun gave him a thumbs up and searched for his younger siblings as commanded by his father.  

 

 

 

Yuta just couldn't believe it. He looked in the mirror and he saw himself getting his make up done. The stylist did a very good job on making his wrinkles and eyebags invisible. 

When he's done, Yuta's mother approached him. She held her son's hands, intertwining it with her own. 

"Yuta, for all the responsibilities that you had done to me, your father and your sisters, I want to thank you a lot." She started. 

"You're the one who worked so hard to give us money and pay all the debts and your sister's medication. Thanks to you, your sister is alive and healthy." Mrs. Nakamoto couldn't help but to break down in front of him. Yuta tried so hard to held it in but he failed as a tear dropped on his cheek. 

"It's okay, Mom. I did it because I love you. I just want my sister to live longer too. She's too young to leave this world and she deserves so much better than hospitals." Yuta's mother cupped her son's cheeks and gave him a kiss on his forehead. 

It's really a miracle that his parents accepted his marriage with Taeyong. Since from the start, the Nakamoto family despise the man so much after impregnating Yuta while believing that he's still married. Due to Yuta's long explanation and Taeyong's persuation in his little Japanese with the help of Jaemin and Lami's appearance, their parents approved the wedding. What surprises Yuta the most is that his family even attended it. His father, his mother and his two sisters along with his brother in law and niece. 

"Mom.." Mrs. Nakamoto looked at her son. "Thank you for accepting my children and Taeyong." 

"If that's what will make you happy, I'm more willing to accept your husband, your children with him and his children." Yuta couldn't ask for more. 

 

 

 

Mark and Haechan were in one room, fixing each other's ties. Mark looked at his lover and was mesmerized on how beautiful Haechan can be while wearing his tux and make up on. He took the opportunity to pin the younger on the wall and gave him a sweet kiss before the ceremony starts. 

"Hyung.. I bet they're looking for us now." Haechan protested in between the kiss. 

"Just one more minute." Mark replied but before they could finish the whole minute, Jisung barged into the room and smack his brothers' head making the two stopped from kissing and bumped on each other's forehead. 

"You two can continue it after the ceremony. Is it okay?" The youngest said and closed the door with a bang. 

Both Haechan and Mark groaned in annoyance but followed their younger brother anyways, leaving with a last sweet peck on each other's lips. 

 

 

 

 

Jaemin was sitting in front of his two aunts with his little baby sister in his lap awkwardly when his grandfather walked towards him. The elder sat beside him and took a moment to observe the two siblings. 

"Dad, Jaemin looks so Yuta." Haruna, Yuta's younger sister said. "He got his looks and aura." Jaemin swore that he regret not learning Japanese with his father after this.

"While Lami got Taeyong's genes. This baby looks so pretty." Momoka, Yuta's older sister added. 

Yuta's father couldn't help but to agree to all of his daughters' statements. When he looked at Jaemin, the boy immediately reminds him of the young Yuta that he used to play with. 

Mr. Nakamoto loves his only son so much that he's pretty close to him compared to his daughters. Maybe because he's the only one who will take charge of the Nakamoto surname but then things were crampled down when he learned that Yuta had two children from a man. 

But he needs to accept it. He needs to learn on how to love these two sweet children of his son. 

Mr. Nakamoto took the baby's little hand and smiled when Lami curled her fingers on his grandfather's finger. The baby cooed and giggled so cutely making all the audience awed in cuteness. 

"Gosh. Yuta is so lucky. He got two good looking children." Momoka said and her sister nodded. "He even beats me in making babies. I can't even have my own now." Haruna added and her sister pouted on her statement. 

"Can I hold her?" Mr. Nakamoto said in his best Korean words. Jaemin hesitated at first but gave in since he's still their grand father and will cause no harm. He watched her sister giggled even more when Mr. Nakamoto played with his face, muttering Japanese that he don't understand. 

Jaemin thanks all the heavens out there when his Mom finally walked out of the room to meet his father and sisters. Mr. Nakamoto stood up with Lami in his arms, walked to his son, who's now ready to walk on the aisle.

"She's so adorable." Mr. Nakamoto said and Yuta couldn't help but to smile at his father's words. "She should grow up like you." He added making Yuta smile even more. 

"But I have Jaemin to take over our genes. Taeyong will be upset if he doesn't have any children who looks like him." 

"Then his genes are too weak compared to our Nakamoto genes." His Dad joked and gave Lami to Yuta's hold. The baby happily giggled even more after seeing her father's face. Yuta couldn't help it but to kiss her chubby little cheeks. 

But then, Yuta noticed Jaemin's quietness that he called his son to come to him. Jaemin stood awkwardly beside him and gave Lami to his arms.

"Jaem, take good care of your sister, okay? Your Aunt Momoka will accompany you and your sister. She can speak little Korean so don't worry." Yuta whispered and his sister sensed that Yuta is talking about her that she walked towards his nephew and took Lami on her arms instead. 

"Lets go?" Momoka said in Korean and Jaemin smiled, finally understanding one sentence from her. 

Yuta looked at his parents and his younger sister. He both hugged his parents so tight and he almost cried when he heard their good luck wishes for him and Taeyong. Haruna also hugged her brother and Yuta thanked all heavens above for giving another chance for his sister. 

"Lets get this started, future Mr. Lee." His father said and all of them laughed at his bitter tone. 

 

 

 


	40. The Lucky Seven Surprises

 

 

_Starting to walk down the aisle, Yuta never thought he could be this nervous. He looked from his left to right and saw a lot of people looking at him with their smiling face. He never thought that a lot of people will attend his wedding. Starting from Yuta's co-workers and Yunho, the person who helped him the most, to Taeyong's friends and acquaintances, to Taeyong's exes and their husbands, to his best friend Hansol, to his parents, sisters and niece, to his eight children and last but not the least, to the most handsome person standing on the end of the aisle, everything looks so perfect._

_He held his father's arm tightly as he heard his father whispered to him. "You're such a lucky man, you have a good looking husband."_

_"Are you perhaps getting gay for my husband, Dad?"_

_"Maybe?"_

_"Gosh, Dad. Why would you say that!?" Yuta silently laughed along with his father while they were walking._

_"But seriously, you have a very good choice. Taeyong seems to be very responsible and loving husband. I can see that to the way he raised his children."_

_"I know, Dad. That's why I'm here getting married with him."_

 

 

_When they both reached the end of the aisle, Taeyong bowed in front of Yuta's father to show his respect for the elder. Yuta's Dad patted his shoulder to stop him from doing that and gave his son's hand for Taeyong to take._

_"Please take good care of my only son." Yuta's Dad said in Korean. "Please love him more than we did."_

_"I will, Sir. Don't worry." Taeyong answered politely and took Yuta towards the altar. They looked at each other with loving eyes then turned their heads to their eight children who were all smiling to them._

_"I love you, Yukkuri." Taeyong whispered to his ear. Yuta couldn't help but to blush and grabbed his lover's hand and intertwine it with his own. The ceremony started and everyone's attention were fully focused on the celebrator._

 

 

 

 

"Lami, baby.. Stop running!" Yuta scolded his only daughter who can't stop running on the field. She really loves grasses and its green color, the way her feet brushes on the strips of green while her hands were happily flying in the air, her famous beautiful smile shines brighter than the sun.

Taeyong appeared out of nowhere and snaked his arms on his husband's waist, slowly brushing his lips on the other's nape.

"Let her ran." Taeyong mumbled while giving sloppy kisses on his husband's neck. Yuta tried his best to suppress his moans since they are still outside, having picnic with their children. He can't let this scene be exposed to the children's eyes so he elbowed his husband on his stomach lightly. "Stop doing that, Tae. The children are here. Also, what if Lami falls? I cannot forgive myself if she got herself a scar!" Yuta's over protectiveness is sometimes really over but Taeyong cannot blame him. He himself too is overprotective, much more than Yuta is sometimes.

"Fine. I'll get her a knee pad on her birthday." He said and ran towards his daughter to carry her in his arms.

 

 

 

"Daddy.. Mommy.. Can I have a sister?" Lami said out of the blue that both Yuta and Taeyong froze and look at each other. How can a five years old girl think of that? They couldn't suspect each other so they suspected her older brothers.

"Honey.. Don't you want to be the only girl in the family?" Yuta asked his baby, kissing her nose in attempt to lure her. The five years old girl shook her head and showed her index finger in front of her father and pouted. "I don't want to be the only girl. I want playmates!"

"But you have your Jisung oppa and Chenle oppa to play with!" Taeyong answered this time but the little girl shook her head again.

"They can't play dolls with me." Yuta swore he felt so weak whenever his baby girl is pouting and acting so cute in front of him. But he also swore that he couldn't take the risk of giving birth again.. not with his age like this.

"But baby.." Yuta was about to protest again but Lami whined to let her go from his Daddy's arms just to ran away and hide under the tree. _Like brother, like sister indeed._ Yuta thought as his memory of six years old Jaemin hiding under the tree emerges. He can't deny on how much he miss his son so much. Being away from him is enough to make him cry everynight with Taeyong constantly whispering sweet words to him just to stop him from crying.

Jaemin is currently living in his dorm at NCT University. He took interior design course that requires him to be very busy. He never failed to contact his parents however, this doesn't stop Yuta from being so emotional. Out of his eight children, five of them didn't stay at their house anymore due to their different professions. Mark stayed at Ten's house for mentoring due to his profession as a doctor like him. Renjun, the painter who travels along with his boyfriend model, Jeno in different countries, live separately from them and Haechan, who's busy running the company, lived with his Uncle Jinki. This made Yuta get even more lonely.

Taeyong sighed once again, feeling overpowered by their only daughter. He pulled Yuta on his arms and gave him the tightest hug.

"So... what do you think? She made a point, though." Taeyong whispered, slyly hinting Yuta with his sexual imaginations.

"NO!" That's all Yuta got to say.

 

 

 

 

"Mark hyung.." Jeno called as he opened the door to his clinic. The newly graduate Doctor turned around to meet his brother's face. Mark never felt so happy to see his brother standing in front of him since he was too busy travelling to different countries. Ever since Haechan's company took Jeno to be the next superstar model, he didn't see his brother that much. He doesn't want to admit it but he miss Jeno so much since he's the closest one to him.

"Long time no see." Mark greeted back and offered him a chair to sit. "Is there any problem?"

"It's Yuta Mom's birthday this friday. We need to make a surprise party for him." Jeno said as he played with the ballpen on the table. Mark looked at the calendar to see if he's free to go and luckily, he is. "What's the plan?"

 

 

 

 

It's Friday in the morning and Yuta never felt so weak. He doesn't want to feel like this since it's his birthday and it should be very special. He sat up on the bed and looked at his husband, who's still sleeping peacefully like a starfish. He still wonders if this husband of his is the father of eight children or not.

Yuta took a deep breath and felt like he's gonna throw up. He went straight to the toilet and let everything out. He never got sick like this again and he knew what is happening right now since they did it a month ago without protection. But Yuta didn't expect it to happen, until he threw up again and concludes that he is indeed having another blessing.

Taeyong, woke up from the gagging noise, went straight to the bathroom to check up on his husband.

"Are you okay,Yuta?" He asked and kneeled down to pat his back and help him up. Yuta nods his head and wiped the corner of his lips with a tissue. Taeyong took the tissue from his hands and he's the one who wiped it off. "Do you want to go for a check up? I'll call Ten if you want to."

"No thanks, it's just a simple morning sickness." Taeyong nodded and fixed his husband's hair. Yuta looked at his husband, expecting to have some reaction but he got nothing. Taeyong noticed Yuta's quietness and stared at him.... until he finally had the idea on what Yuta means of 'morning sickness'.

"You're... pregnant?" Yuta nods.

"I think Lami predicted it."

 

 

 

 

Yuta didn't know why he's sitting on a chair with a blind fold in his eyes. Even though he trusts Chenle and Jisung so much, having a blind fold in his eyes is something that he hates. "Mom.. don't you ever remove that blind fold. Please?" Chenle warned, his breaking voice scaring Yuta.

"When I say three, you can remove it, okay?" Jisung said and helped his Yuta mom walk in the middle.

"One.."

"Two.."

"Three..." Yuta removed the blind fold and everybody yelled "Happy Birthday!"

 

He looked at the people in front of him and he felt so emotional to see his eight children holding the cake and cheering him up. Jaemin, his eldest real son, stood in front of him and gave him a hug. "Happy birthday, Mom. I miss you so much." His deep voice echoed on Yuta's mind. He looked down to see his baby girl holding a small gift for him. He took it and opened the box and saw a pink pacifier. Yuta looked at his daughter and she smiled. "For my baby sister." She said. Jisung and Chenle held her hands and walked straight to the buffet.

Mark and Haechan hugged their Yuta mom tight and kissed his cheeks. Renjun and Jeno did the same thing and gave him a box of milk. He eyed the box and they told him that he should drink it for the baby's health. Yuta doesn't know how they found out about this but when he saw Taeyong, waving in front of him, he now knew. He's an excited father letting his children know that they're going to have another sibling.

Yuta couldn't get happier for his birthday. He found out that he's pregnant again, his family from Japan wishes his pregnancy well, his best friend Hansol congratulating him, his husband's exes keeps on sending tips for pregnancy messages, his old friends from the company wishes him good luck, his eight children supporting him and cheering him up and a loving husband who's always there whenever he needs him. It is indeed a lucky seven surprises for him.

Taeyong walked up and pulled his husband to his chest. "What do you want to name the baby?"

"Shiho." Yuta answered quickly and Taeyong looked at him, confused. "Shiho? A girl's name?"

"Yes. I trust Lami's words." Both Yuta and Taeyong laughed. Yuta didn't fail to notice Taeyong's hands rubbing his flat belly. He smiled sweetly at his husband and gave him a quick peck on his lips.

 

 

 

 

 

_"I, Lee Taeyong, will love you, my dearest Yukkuri, with all my heart and soul. I vowed to carry you and to be carried by you, to walk with you and have a life with constant adventures together. I promised that my love for you will always bloom more beautiful than your favorite Cherry blossom flowers and it will surely grow everyday. I love you, Nakamoto Yuta and I always will."_

 

_"I, Nakamoto Yuta, take you, my lovely Lee Taeyong, as your sexy and lovable husband. I vow to love you as you love me, through all hardship, darkness, and pain to reach for our joys, our hopes, and always with honesty and faith. From this day forward, let us build a home together filled with love, laughter, joy, and light, when two become one we create a family, built on love. I love you, Lee Taeyong, forever and ever."_

 


	41. Bonus Chapter: Back To You

 

 

Mark expected this to happen. Of course, _he's_ gonna be here since _he's_ still part of the family. He'll always be the _"Lee Haechan"_ , his father's adopted son, his brother and his _ex lover._  

He took a sip on the wine that he's holding before laying his eyes again on the beautiful creature talking to Jeno. He still got that perfect look that can mesmerize everyone with just a batter of his eyelashes. 

"Hyung, are you okay? Why are you standing there alone? Mom's gonna be here in ten minutes." Jaemin said as he pulled him towards the door where Jeno and Haechan were talking. Mark couldn't help but to feel a bit nervous on how to approach them most especially the one who _captured_ and _broke_ his heart. 

The two _ex lovers_ didn't fail to look at each other in the eyes. Mark can feel his heart starts beating again after 2 years of not seeing him in person. He thought that he's over with him but his presence made him realize that he's wrong. Even after all the things that the younger did to him, Mark still loves him as the Haechan that he loves before. 

"Oh.. Hae-Donghyuck, nice to see you here." Mark started and hesitates to pat the other's shoulder. The said boy frowned at the name that his ex lover called him but smiled afterwards. "Nice to see you again, hyung." The two didn't speak again afterwards. 

It was after ten minutes when Yuta appeared in front of them, eyes shining from tears as he looked at his eight children. Yuta couldn't help but to cry on how beautiful they became. 

 

 

 

"Mark hyung, aren't you gonna talk to him?" The eldest Chinese brother of his asked. "You need to at least talk and settle your mess up. Yuta mom doesn't even know that you two broke up already and you can't destroy his day by just blurting out the truth to him."

That's the fact. Mark and Haechan hid their break up from their Yuta mom. Why? Cause they love him so much to deliever a very sad news to him. They knew that Yuta is their number one supporter of their relationship and they don't want to see their Yuta mom getting disappointed. He just saw his eight children together again and finding out that they broke up in this moment isn't a good idea either. So they have no other choice but to do it.

"Renjun.. you know I still can't."

"Why? Is it because he chose to be Donghyuck than to be the Haechan to you love the most? Hyung, he's Donghyuck. That's his real identity ever since he was born. That's the name that his father gave him before he dies." Mark sighed after hearing these words from him again. He already heard it a million times now but his heart will always end up getting broken again. _He isn't the same Haechan anymore._

 

 

 

"Hyung?" Mark turned his head to the familiar voice. Donghyuck's eyes were all staring at him and he quickly turned back to avoid it. "Yuta Mom wants to see us." He said and left him alone to where their Yuta Mom is sitting. He followed him behind, walking awkwardly, watching the back of his head and didn't fail to notice the change of hair color Donghyuck used. When they broke up, Haechan's hair color is dark red but today, it's clearly orange.

 _It suits him._ He thought and smiled.

"Mom?" Yuta pulled them both in a hug. They both snuggled on Yuta's shoulders and they didn't expect that their eyes met. Donghyuck's eyes were still the same when he's still Haechan. The almond shaped brown eyes as what Mark always says. But things surely change when he noticed that Donghyuck is wearing eye lenses, covering Donghyuck's natural eye color with something dark green to match his outfit.

"I miss you two so much. How come I can't see you two at the same time?" Yuta asked making the two gulp. Mark looked at Donghyuck and it seems like the latter got the message. They need to lie.

"Hyung is pretty busy whenever I'm free and vice versa. B-but.. Mark hyung always pay me a visit on my office whenever he's free." Donghyuck started which earn a satisfied sigh from Mark when Yuta hummed in response.

"But that isn't a very good explanation to what I heard from your Dad last time. Don't lie to me." Donghyuck and Mark looked at each other and back to their Yuta Mom. Regret is something that Yuta feels when he saw the look of the two. He sighed again and pulled back from the hug. "I just want you two to be happy." 

Yuta signaled Mark to leave Yuta and Donghyuck alone. He walked towards his father and sister who were both playing at the arcade. 

"Dad?" Taeyong looked at his eldest and smiled. "Oh, you wanna play too?" 

Lami whined and raised her hands to reach out for her brother. Mark carried his baby sister in his arms and they both watch their father winning the game. 

 

 

"Haechannie?" Donghyuck looked at his Yuta Mom in guilt. "Mom.."

"I don't want to meddle between the two of you because that is your life. But let me remind you both that you two are still my children no matter what." 

"I still love him." Haechan came back. 

"I know you do. He's your first and true love. Why did you two broke up in the first place?" 

"We're too busy to date. We thought that we're not working out cause I c-changed. I became Donghyuck when I saw my real father. He blamed me for ruining our relationship." Haechan couldn't help but to cry in his Yuta Mom's arms. Those words that Mark told him came to his heart again and pained him. 

"I'm sorry dear. I'm sorry Haechannie.." 

 

 

 

"Oppa.. Can we ask Haechannie Oppa to play with us?" Mark looked at his sister in horror. 

"B-but he's talking to Mom."

"Oppa please? Oppa ~" Seeing Lami's aegyo is something that Mark couldn't resist. Lami pulled him towards Donghyuck and Yuta where Mark can clearly see Donghyuck crying in his arms. He carried Lami away from the two and walked towards Jeno and Renjun instead. The little girl whined. "OPPA!"

"Let's go to your Jeno oppa instead. Lets play with him!"

"But he's boring!" Mark would've agree but he couldn't risk to see those tears from his ex lover again. He feel the pang in his heart whenever he sees ~~Donghyuck~~ Haechan crying. And now that he's the reason behind it, he felt guilty all over again. He do love Haechan until now but seeing a new Donghyuck prevented him to go back to his ex lover.

 

 

-To be continued-

 

 

 


	42. Bonus Chapter: Come Back

 

Taeyong couldn't deny how grateful he is to his sons for taking care of their _stepmom_. Mark gave them free check-ups while Jeno and Renjun cleared off their schedules every Sunday just to see their pregnant Yuta Mom.

Yuta was quite disappointed that Jaemin couldn't even visit him but he totally understand his son's situation. College life isn't a joke and he needs to focus on it more for his future. Jaemin calls them everyweek though but Yuta still missed his son so much. As for their youngest sons, Chenle and Jisung are always there, taking care of their younger sister, Lami. The only person who Yuta hadn't heard after the party is Haechan.

Taeyong had tried to contact him but their son is giving them some lame excuses like he's busy, he has a meeting or he's out of the country. Taeyong does understand as he can see how big Haechan's company became when Jinki gave him the position. He's so proud of his son's achievements. But that doesn't necessarily mean that he'll drift away from them.

 

 

 

Eight months already had passed and Yuta's going to give birth soon. Since his age is also increasing, the Doctor told them that they should perform CS delivery for the safety of the two. Taeyong and Yuta couldn't help but to get excited again for their second daughter, Shiho.

"Mommy.." The little girl from the family called Yuta while he's having a moment feeling his daughter on his huge bump. "Is my baby sister awake?" She asked innocently and Yuta gave her his sweetest smile. "Yes, baby. Do you want to feel her too?"

"Yes Mommy." Lami leaned and placed her ear on Yuta's bump. She couldn't help but to smile whenever she can feel her baby sister moving. Yuta watched his child in awe when Taeyong entered the room.

"Lami... Can you hear baby Shiho?" Taeyong kneeled to reach her level. The little girl nods her head cutely.

"Did you do this to me too when I'm also here inside Mommy's tummy?"

"Yes, baby. I do that a lot too. I'm so excited to have my first baby girl." Taeyong fixed her bangs and gave her a kiss on her forehead. He also placed one on his pregnant husband and laid down beside him so that Yuta can snuggle on his chest.

 

 

 

" _What did Haechan said?_ " Renjun asked from the other line. Jeno was standing in front of the CEO's office when Haechan's secretary didn't let him enter the office like he used to. "Haechan is getting on my nerves! I get it, he's still hurt about his break up with Mark hyung but he shouldn't shut us off like that! We're still his family!" Jeno's anger couldn't take it anymore. He don't care if Haechan's secretary or other staff heard him, he's so frustrated on what the other is doing.

 _"That brat is still stubborn even now. What should we do? Yuta Mom's been asking about him._ " Jeno can hear his boyfriend's sad tone. He blew some air out and closed his eyes to think. "What if Mark hyung visits him?"

" _You know that Mark hyung is stubborn too._ " Renjun stated as a matter of fact. "Not that we can pull out the 'Yuta Mom' card. He'll agree just for his sake. He loves Yuta Mom so much."

" _Fine. You're the one who's gonna talk to him, okay?_ "

"Of course."

 

 

 

 

Mark was busy checking up his patient's medical records when Jeno barged inside without knocking. He sighed for a millionth times since he knew what his brother is up too. "Stop persuading me on talking to Haechan cause that's not going to happen."

"Hyung.. please? Just for Mom? We all know that you're the only one who can butter up that little brat." Jeno said but his Mark hyung is too stubborn. "I told you, he doesn't want me anymore."

"How do you say so?"

"Cause he's not the Haechan that I loved before." Mark answered, feeling a bit annoyed of the topic that they're talking about now. Why does it has to be him again?

"Really hyung? That's his reason? As far as I know, that is your reason. You broke up with him because he changed. He became Donghyuck. Hyung, that's the real him. That's Lee Donghyuck, the company's CEO and Lee Taemin's son. You told us that you can't love him because he's your brother right? Now, Donghyuck isn't your brother anymore... but you left him." Mark hates to admit it but Jeno is right. After all, he's just the plain stupid boyfriend who demands some time and attention from him. Donghyuck couldn't give it since he's having some time to know more about himself... his real self. It was Mark who didn't understand. It was him who destroyed their relationship.

"Just.. leave me alone, Jeno." With that, Jeno left him and decided to never come back again.

 

 

 

"Donghyuck?" The said name raised his head to meet his father's eyes. Kai placed the glass of milk on Donghyuck's side table and brushed his son's hair away from his forehead. "Why are you crying again?"

"I'm not." Donghyuck denied but Kai can see the redness of his nose. One thing that Donghyuck got from him.

"Don't lie to me. I know that you cried. Tell me son, I'm all ears." Kai leaned forward to peck his son's forehead. Donghyuck leaned from his touch and confessed to him. "I miss Yuta Mom.. Dad... my siblings... and..."

"and?"

"Mark hyung.." Kai nodded his head and smiled at him. He pats his son's thigh and held his hand. "It's okay to miss them, son. You grew up with them, treat them as your real family and became your life. I can't blame you."

"But I'm not ready to face them. Whenever I see them, they always reminds me of Mark hyung. I just... want to move on."

"Son, you can move on without shutting them up. They missed you too for sure. If you really can't see them at all, at least be honest with them. Tell them the real reason why you're hiding away from them." Donghyuck shed another tear on his father's shoulder. He's right anyway. He shouldn't scoot them away from him.

 

 

 

It was the day of Yuta's delivery for their youngest and both him and Taeyong were so nervous. Worries and fears were simply felt in the atmosphere but their little girl is the one who's keeping the room bright for her excitement. "I want to meet baby Shiho soon! Hurry!" She said while caressing her Mommy's tummy.

Taeyong carried his little princess on his lap and hugged her tight. "She'll be out soon. For the mean time, can you accompany Jisung oppa to buy some foods for your brothers?" Taeyong whispered and the little girl nods her head.

Taeyong held Yuta's hand and smiled at him. "Everything's gonna be okay. Two of my kids already came out from you. This time, you can do it easily."

"Tae.. I'm about to deliver through CS. Of course, it's gonna be easy for me." Yuta felt a bit calm. At least his husband tried.

 

Yuta was ready to be moved out of the ward and be transferred to the other room when the door opened again. Both Taeyong and Yuta looked at the person who entered and was surprised to see their Haechan walking towards them. "Haechannie?"

"Mom.. Dad.." Haechan ran towards them and cried. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to be away from you.. I'm just a coward. I'm afraid of seeing you all again because of my ex."

"Shh.. It's okay, Haechannie. We understand." Yuta said and wiped his son's tears.

"I'm sorry but your Mom is about to give birth now. We'll talk about this after the delivery. Okay?" Taeyong said and Haechan nods his head.

 

 

 

 

Lets just say that his siblings were surprised too. Renjun and Jeno were so happy to see their brother back again. Jaemin maybe came a bit late but he was happy to see him again too. The most clingy ones were the three youngest ; Jisung, Chenle and Lami who can't stop hugging, kissing and teasing him. But... there's one sibling of him that he haven't talked to.

"Hyung.." Haechan called as he went to the bench where Mark is sitting with a cup of coffee in his hand to give it to him. The latter looked at him to acknowledge his presence and grabbed the coffee from him.

"Thanks." The atmosphere was a bit awkward. As expected but Haechan did what he wanted to do just to make things get better again.

"I... I.. just want to say sorry, hyung. I'm really sorry." Haechan started as he looked down on his feet, feeling so nervous. "I just want to know the real me.. but then... the real me is still the Haechan that I grew up with.. the Haechan that Taeyong Dad, Yuta Mom and my siblings adore.. the Haechan that..  that.. you fell in love with." Both Mark and Haechan looked up to meet each other's eyes. By the time that they both stare at it, they can't help but to get mesmerized and let the memory of their love comes back again.

"Haechan... I'm really sorry.. I'm really sorry too.." Mark replied while looking at the other's eyes deeply. "I was so selfish during that time. I thought that you're going to leave me once that you found out who you really are. I'm really sorry."

"Hyung.. you know that I can't leave you, right? I maybe Donghyuck but I will always be Haechannie for you. That's how I love you. I really love you so much, hyung." Mark couldn't help but to lean forward and close the distance with a kiss. Mark couldn't help but to smile at the warm chapped lips that he missed the most. It will always feels so magical.. so powerful and he knows, he couldn't live without it.

As they pulled away, Mark stared on his brown eyes again. He cupped Haechan's face and gave him a sweet peck on his lips.

"I love you too, Haechan. I will always love you."

 

 

 

 

"Wow.. she really looks so beautiful." Jaemin said as he carried the new born baby in his arms. He looked at the features of his baby sister and was mesmerized at her angelic face. "He really looks like you, Dad."

"That's the outcome of your Mom's cravings. He keeps on slapping my cheeks, pinching my nose and poking my eyes for three months." Taeyong said while looking at his precious youngest baby. All of them laughed at his complaints while Yuta threw a pillow on him.

"Well you always keep me pampered and buttered up. That was your consequences on making me as your baby machine." Yuta snarled while brushing the hair of his Princess Lami who's sleeping beside him. Renjun and Jeno were amused that she's not waking up from the noises inside the master's bedroom.

"But I wish Shiho would take Yuta Mom's attitude." Haechan said with Mark agreeing at his boyfriend's comments while Jisung and Chenle can't take their laughter anymore that they just rolled on the floor.

"Oh dear God... I can't with that! She has my cold features then she'll get Yuta's sassy attitude? That's double trouble." All of them laughed at the Head of the Household's statements that made Yuta throw another pillow again. "At least she won't get your malfunctioned brain!"

 

 

 

The Lee household was once filled again with happy smiles, noises from all the laughters and bickering parents but with full of love.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
